


Planting a Garden in a Mountain

by shoujo_goddess



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BoFA-Fix It, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Ori, Mild Gore, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 80,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoujo_goddess/pseuds/shoujo_goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilba Baggins was born with strange marks on her palms. The powers that come with these marks are equal parts strange, and dangerous. She doesn't understand why she was born with these marks. </p><p>Maybe the Company of Thorin Oakenshield will hold a few answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Child is Born in the Shire

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story in mind for quite some time. I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilba was born under some strange circumstances.

The day in which Bilba Baggins was born was a most unusual day.

There had been a great wind blowing through the Shire since that morning when Belladonna felt the first labor pain. Grass and flowers talked excitedly. Birds flitted through the trees spreading the news of the young hobbit’s coming arrival to this plane. Trees whispered to one another, speculating on the future of the child.

Animals were sighted making their way toward Bag End. Dogs tried to leave their master’s side, sheep attempted to leave their fields (much to the shepherd boy’s frustration). Cats disappeared from their owners the entire day, bunnies rabbits and hares were spotted gathering in little rings in the flower meadow behind Bag End. Fawns wobbled along behind their mothers. Elk rested in the wood of aspen trees that were near Bag End.

Then when Belladonna Baggins had begun the arduous process of bringing her child into the world, everything stopped. Every tree, grass blade, and flower seemed to turn toward Bag End. Rabbits bunnies and hares broke from their circles and hopped up to the back door of Bag End. The deer settled down, and soon the fawns had followed their mother’s example. Sheep, goats, and dogs ceased their noise making all over the shire. Everything within the shire that was not a hobbit seemed to sit waiting, waiting. Waiting for what, the hobbits had no clue. The wind began circling around Bag End.

At two in the morning the child was almost free of her mother’s womb.

The wind (which had been whistling around Bag End at a hurried pace) stopped and gathered at the doorstep of the smial. Everything seemed to stand still.

The cry of a child newly brought into the world pierced the heavy silence that hung over the Shire.

As the child cried the wind started up again with joy. It whirled around the Shire singing the news of the child’s birth. Windows rattled and nearly fell off their hinges, smial doors were barely kept closed. Trees bent their heads in the direction of Bag End. Grass, flowers, and crops bowed. The animals that had gathered about Bagshot Row all day let out great cheers that were carried away on the wind as it hurried toward Breeland and beyond bringing tidings of the child’s birth.

Of course the new mother did not notice all this commotion over her daughter. She was tired from the stress of labor, and her eyelids grew heavy as she smiled at the sight of her husband holding their precious little girl. Before she drifted to sleep Belladonna saw her husband hand their tiny daughter over to her dear friend, Gandalf the Grey.

~* * * * * *~

“So what do you think those marks might be?” Gandalf glanced up from the tiny new born in his palm. Bungo Baggins stood by the hearth of his and his wife’s bedroom, anxiety written clearly over his features. Gandalf gave Bungo an amused smile as an answer.

“Dear Bungo, certainly you are afraid of your new born daughter?” Bungo started. The hobbit looked immensely offended then furious. A tiny yawn drew both of the male’s attention back to the small bundle of hobbit in Gandalf’s hand.

“Of course not! It would be more accurate to say I’m afraid _for_ her,” Gandalf gave his new friend a look that prompted him to continue. “Hobbits, as you know by now, don’t like things that’re unusual. Those marks on little Bilba’s palms are about as unusual as unusual things come. I want her to be able to make friends, go run around and cause trouble like any other fauntling.” Bungo took a shuddering breath as Gandalf handed him their daughter.

“I cannot tell you what the marks are, dear Bungo, because I do not know what they are,” Bungo looked into Gandalf’s twinkling eyes. “I might have an idea though. I must go make sure of it first.”

“You’re going to leave? At least stay until Belladonna is well enough again to putter around like she does.”

“I think I may just take you up on that offer. How long did the midwife say it would take for her to recover?” The two men looked now at the sleeping hobbit woman on the bed. Her dark hair was matted down on her face with sweat.

“She said it’d be a week at the most.”

“Then I shall stay a week.”

With that Bungo wrapped Bilba in the swaddling cloth her mother had embroidered for her arrival. He laid her down in the cradle he’d made for her. The new father placed a protective kiss on their daughter’s forehead.  After a moment, spent in which the two men stood over the sleeping child, Bungo led Gandalf to the room they’d had built for one his size in anticipation of his staying there.

~* * * * * *~

A week turned in two weeks, which turned in a month, which soon became a year.  Gandalf left the Shire morning after Bilba’s first birthday party.

Gandalf urged Belladonna and Bungo to make sure that Bilba never showed her marks to anyone, at least not until he’d returned with some information on what they were.

 He kissed Bilba a fond goodbye, and hugged Belladonna with promises to return with whatever information he had as soon as he could. It would’ve been a lie to say that there was a dry eye in Bag End that first night after Gandalf’s departure.

For the first few months of Gandalf’s absence Bilba would rushed to the door every time there was a knock. She broke her mother’s heart a little whenever Belladonna would see her sitting in the foyer; watching the door eagerly awaiting her favorite playmate’s return. After nearly two months of Bilba waiting for her wizard to return. The fauntling gave up waiting for him. Bilba returned to her normal everyday business of being a toddler.

If her head hung lower after that, her parents never mentioned it to her.

~* * * * * *~

The gloves first came to Bilba only two days before the Yule, and only three days after the incident with her mother’s tomatoes. She’d only wanted to hold the fruit in her palm. The fruit had molded and rotted in her hand, Bilba had cried for a full day after that.

It was the first time the potential danger of her abilities became apparent to her and her parents.

The gloves were made of light brown fabric sewn to fit her hands. An ivy vine of dark green thread was embroidered to curl around the thenar space of both her thumbs then wrap around her wrists. White heather flowers, lavender, and blue bells were embroidered in curving circular designs that’re common to hobbit embroidery.

Sewn into the inside of the gloves was an elvish charm taught to her mother during her adventure. It was meant to help conceal and keep hidden.

For a few years it did conceal, until Bilba was six.

She’d been out in the flower meadow behind Bag End and found a dead bird. She picked it up to possibly give it a proper burial, thinking all the time of the music the bird must’ve once made (as is how hobbit funerals are, thinking of how alive the deceased had once been). When vines made of nothing but warm glowing sunlight sprung from beneath her gloves and encompassed the bird. After a few moments the vines receded and the bird sprung back to life and flew away into the clear blue sky; thanking her in its shrill sing song voice.

The brief moment of oddly placed maternal happiness was quickly replaced by cold gripping fear. A fear that caused all the flowers and grass of the meadow to wilt.

Bilba ran back to Bag End. She locked herself in her room (or simply shut the door because hobbit holes very rarely have locks on doors anywhere within exception being the two points of entry).

It was two days before her parents coaxed her out of her room. During which time Bilba gripped at her wrists, and refused to touch her parents. They finally got her to tell them what’d happened while she paced nervously in her father’s study.

“Sweetie, calm down. Getting upset only makes it worse.” Her father’s statement was punctuated by the further wilting of the potted plants within his study. Bilba paced quickly in a short line.

“You said the gloves were supposed to help!” the young girl’s voice rose to a barely contained sob of distress.

“Well then I just need to readjust the size, and put a fresh charm in there.” Belladonna vainly tried to comfort her only child without holding her. At this Bilba recoiled, drawing into herself and backing away from her parents.

“It’s getting stronger! It’s growing!” Her voice brittle as she sobbed the words.

“Look!” Shakily she tore away the gloves to reveal two black thorny vines coiling in a spiral that ended at the flower shaped mark in the center of her palm. The vines had curled a little ways around her wrists. There were small scratches from the thorns that began showing droplets of blood.

Bilba collapsed onto the study floor, sobbing. Belladonna and Bungo moved to comfort her. To which she cried out again, “Don’t touch me!” Then looking at their hurt expressions she clarified “I don’t want to hurt you.”

That night Bilba stayed up and learned how to make her own gloves. She learned the charm her mother had used in her gloves.

Bilba slept curled around her hands.

Belladonna stayed up until dawn making her daughter a second pair of gloves.

In his study Bungo Baggins penned a letter to Gandalf begging him to return to the Shire soon. The letter was sent off the next day with a Ranger friend of Belladonna’s.

Bilba never allowed her parents or anyone to touch her after that.

~* * * * * *~

Summer turned to fall, which in turn became winter. Many years passed, and Bilba was only thirteen when the Fell Winter wreaked havoc on the Shire.

Wolves prowled somewhere outside. The entire Shire was trapped indoors by their fear.

Bilba hated it. She hated the fear she could feel pulsing through the Shire. She wanted to destroy the wolves, to fiercely protect her neighbors. Bilba felt humiliated with how weak she was. Playmates from when she was a fauntling where torn limb from limb. The white of the snow marred by the bright red of their blood.

Those taken to Arda by the wolves the cold or the hunger didn’t get proper burials. No hobbit that died during the fell winter was ever given the rights owed to them. Bilba knew though, she knew that they now tilled the fields of Arda, and were with the Green Mother.

This was little consolation however, because her father was dying.

Bungo lay sick and weak in his bed. He was thin and gaunt, skin pale, and eye unseeing. Bilba knew he was going to die if he didn’t get the medicine that she knew the healers kept on supply. The teen knew this how she knew many strange things she just _knew_.

Bungo was sunk deep in fever, delirious and delusional; he often forgot who his wife was. The illness he had was called The Wasting amongst hobbits.

Bilba stared out the sitting room window to the white world outside. She clenched her gloved hands. The vines had grown to her elbows, and now Bilba took to wearing long sleeves all year round.

Today Bilba was waiting. Someone was coming; someone who was bringing help, not only for the hobbits but also for her father. She just knew it. The horn of Buckland had sounded two days ago.

There came a great strangled cough from the direction of her parents’ bedroom. The cough escalated to violent hacking. Her mother, and her rushed instantly to Bungo’s side. He was convulsing in bed, her mother began nervously tending to him. Wiping a cold cloth on his forehead, trying to give him water to drink.

He was dying.

Bilba didn’t let herself think about what she was about to do. She ran out of the smial door, her mother shouting after her. She was going to get the healer. She was going to get her father’s medicine, and she was going to make sure he lived. Bilba was done waiting for the help that was on its way. They needed help now, her father needed help now.

She ran as fast as she could through the white powder that had gathered around the Shire. Stopping only when she heard her mother behind her. Belladonna was racing after her daughter, her eyes wide with fear at what being outside in the Shire meant during those days.

Then with a movement that could’ve been mistaken as nothing more than a trick of the sunlight; the two hobbits were surrounded by wolves. Dark hungry eyes flashed at them from beneath white fur, yellow fangs bared, a deep growl like thunder resounding around them.

Bilba trembled against her mother’s side. Her eyes darting for escape. Bilba didn’t like how wolves talked, their voices deep and growling. The wolves were talking about eating them. They were discussing how best to rip them limb from limb.

When with a shrill cry that pierced the air Belladonna rushed forward. She managed to take them by surprise enough that the wolves paused. Belladonna screamed, “Go! Get back to Bag End!”

With a snarl the wolf’s teeth closed around Belladonnas arm. A sickening crunch resounded in Bilba’s ears. She was frozen as she watched blood ooze from between the wolf’s teeth. Everything stood still for a moment as her mother looked into her eyes. Then there was white hot pain across her abdomen as another wolf clenched its fangs around her. Out of the haze of pain and screaming she could see her mother; trapped in the wolf’s mouth as others tore into her with their teeth. A great white body blocked her view for a moment as with a gut wrenching scream Bilba heard rather then saw Belladonna’s head bit into.

Mind foggy, Bilba managed to tear her glove from her hand. The vines that crept up her forearms had become thorny. Thinking only of how her mother had suffered in her final moments, Bilba hit the muzzle of the beast trapping her. She felt in her heart a deep coldness that made her only want for these creatures to suffer as Belladonna had.

Black thorny branches sprung from her bare palm. They wrapped around the wolf which immediately dropped Bilba and began howling in pain. The thorns only became tighter around it as the wolf struggled. Until the howling stopped and the wolf was but a mass of branches and red flesh in the white snow.

Through the haze of her mind Bilba registered someone screaming in agony and anger.

It was drowned out by the snarling behind her. Bilba rounded on the wolves, possibly to make a last stand.

In her mind’s eye she could see the figures racing towards her on horseback, and she knew they would get here before she collapsed from blood loss.

The person was still screaming. Bilba realized it was her.

Bilba clamped her jaw defiantly as she dug her feet into the cold ground and snarled in return at the wolves.

Buy time, all she had to do was buy time until the Rangers and the Grey Wizard reached her. She could do it, she could stall until then.

A tense standoff began between the young hobbit and the white wolves began. The beasts continued growling to each other. They were taunting her in their gruff snarled tongue. Talking about how delicious she’d be, and how delicious her mother had been.

Her heart rate slowed as she watched one tense up to jump on her. In her mind she could see herself charging at the beasts as her mother had done. Her mind conjured up the image of her with her mouth wide open as she screamed a hoarse battle cry.

Then as if in a dream the wolf sprang forward to her, yellow teeth bared, dark eyes flashing. As sudden as the move to pounce had been; the wolf was down. Pierced in the side by an arrow shot by one of the Rangers.

Bilba sank to her knees in the snow. She glanced only a moment at her mother’s headless corpse, before turning her gaze to the blood that was soaking her dress. She registered dimly the Rangers chasing after the wolves. The noises around her became muffled. Like the time her Took cousins had tried to teach her to swim and instead she’d simply sunk to the bottom of the water.

She then thought of her glove, the glove she’d removed in a stupid whim of anger. The thorns were making her hands and forearms bleed. People would see her strange marks, and she would hurt someone. Bilba couldn’t let that happen. Despite her wooziness she began frantically digging through the snow. Her glove had to be there somewhere, it just had to be.

As her vision became blurry she saw it, being handed to her by a withered elderly hand. She looked up at the kindly face of Gandalf. His eyes twinkled with worry, and apology that he hadn’t arrived sooner.

Bilba only managed a strangled “Thank you Gandalf.” Before she slipped into the darkness that was framing her vision.

~* * * * * *~

When Bilba awoke the first thing she was aware of was the fact that she was in bed. The second was that there were voices arguing in the sitting room.

She sat up slowly, wincing all the while. She gritted her teeth against the burning sensation of the stitches and bandages. Bilba groped in the dark for her gloves, before she realized they were already on her hands. Her room never seemed so large and dark as she walked slowly from her bedside to her door.

Opening the door slowly so as to make sure it didn’t creak. She poked her head out of her room; looking up and down the hallway. It was dimly lit by the fire burning in the sitting room, and so she had no trouble of vision creeping down the hall using the wall as support.  She could hear their voices much more clearly now as she paused for breath near her father’s study.

“I won’t allow her to go!” That was her father’s voice. Bungo’s sick addled voice sounded angry; Bilba had never heard her father angry. She’d heard him testy and annoyed before, yes, but never angry like he was now.

“Dear Bungo, she will need it. Now more than ever it is important that she be somewhere that can teach her about what she is.” That deep voice was the wizard Gandalf’s. Bilba stopped cold in her tracks as a weight sunk down upon her stomach when a realization hit her. They were talking about her.

“She won’t want to go! Not now! Especially not since her mother is now gone.” Bungo’s voice broke at the mention of Belladonnas fate at the hands of the wolves. The sentence puttered out into shaky breaths. Bilba inched forward until she was leaning against the wall next to the sitting room doorway. Her head was spinning, and she felt like she was going to be sick.

“I tell you Bungo that I know people who can not only tell her what her marks mean, but can also help her to learn how to use it. She has a great gift. Bilba must learn to control it so that she may not harm others.” Her eyes slid shut as sweat formed on her brow.

If she left the Shire who would care for her father? She was kidding herself on that one. Bilba knew the Gamgees would care for her father with all the loyalty they’re famous for. She could learn to control it; she could learn what she was.

Taking a shuddering breath Bilba pushed herself away from the wall. Swinging around until she was in the doorway of the sitting room. A fire burned bright in the hearth of the room. The two men were staring each other down. She coughed to announce her presence. Both swung to look at her.

“Bilba you should go back to bed-” Bungo began.

“I want to go.” She looked to her father as she said this. Bilba turned to Gandalf next. “I want to know what I am Gandalf. If you know of others who can tell me; then take me to them as soon as I am well again. I don’t want to hurt people.”

Bungo looked defeated, Gandalf just looked thoughtful. All Bilba knew was that she was dangerous, and had to get out of the Shire before she hurt someone she cared about.

~* * * * * *~

The Rangers brought with them rations, medicine, and security. They slayed all the wolves and drove whatever was left out of the Shire.

Bilba healed quickly in the physical sense only. She would have nightmares frequently about that day.

The snow had melted away, and flowers had begun to spring up. She was fully healed now, and so she set off for Rivendell mid-spring.

The trees, flowers, and grass all bowed and swayed in goodbye as she passed. Animals called her and wished her good fortune and good health. The birds followed her well past Breeland; they often sung to her. The wind followed her and stayed with her for as long as the birds did. Bilba had no doubt the birds and the wind would’ve stayed with her all the way to Rivendell and back if she hadn’t told them to go carry on.

Bilba knew that one day she would have to return to the Shire. She did not let these thoughts bog her down, she was going to Rivendell. She was going to learn how to control her abilities.

Bilba would make sure she never hurt another living thing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's the first chapter!
> 
> *..'*,~Meaning of the flowers embroidered in Bilba's gloves~,*'..*
> 
> White heather: protection
> 
> Lavender flower: the most common meaning of the Lavender flower is love and devotion. Lavender flowers are also associated with purity, silence and caution. When given as a gift, Lavender flowers represent luck. They also offer the promise of new adventure.
> 
> Blue bell have long been symbolic of humility and gratitude. They are associated with constancy, gratitude and everlasting love. Bluebells are also closely linked to the realm of fairies and are sometimes referred to as "fairy thimbles." To call fairies to a convention, the bluebells would be rung.
> 
> Ivy vines: connections and friendships


	2. Dwarves in Bag End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilba has returned to the Shire, and says 'Good Morning' to a certain cryptic Wizard. Ten Dwarves arrive at Bag End, and Bilba is extremely offended. Then a new Dwarf appears, and Bilba may just find a friend in this late arrival.

Bilba sat in the front yard of Bag End puffing away lazily at her pipe.  It was fine summer day; the sun shined warmly in the clear blue sky, and the flowers of her garden were singing to her in small voices. She watched the small white clouds drift across the sky. The tree that grew atop Bag End was still in the process of greeting her good morning.

She’d spent a good majority of the time in between meals sitting outside; for someone was going to come to Bag End today. She knew not who only that they were important, and an old friend.

However people coming to Bag End had become a normal occurrence. All her callers had been either hopeful suitors (who’d attended her coming of age party two and a half years ago), or nosy relatives come to look at the newly returned (from Mother knows where) Bilba Baggins.

Leaving for Rivendell after the Fell Winter had done a number on her reputation. Especially with her ill father, may he be tilling the Green Mothers fields now, still in the Shire and freshly a widower. Returning only a year before his death and her coming of age did not help matters either.

Bilba closed her eyes and listened to the tree finish its morning greeting. It was as the tree had begun asking her a question that the image of a figure walking towards her sprang up in her mind’s eye. Her gloved hands tightened upon her pipe as, in her mind, the figure of Gandalf came strolling up Bagshot Row.

The last time she’d seen Gandalf; he’d been bidding her and Lord Elrond goodbye when they’d reached Rivendell. It had been many years since that day, and a lot had happened in between then and now. Bilba found herself wondering if he would approve of the young women she’d become. If he knew that Bungo was gone. More importantly, did he know what Bilba was and would he still act the same around her?

She fidgeted slightly on her bench as Gandalf passed the Gamgee’s smial. Set aside her pipe and sat wringing her hands, looking to the sky. As anxiety hummed through her the vines, which now curled around her upper arms, began shaking slightly. In Rivendell she’d learned how to slow their progress up her arms, but not how to make them stop moving altogether.

Bilba curled and uncurled her gloved fingers, the vines on her arms now swaying to the wind that had begun picking up all around Hobbiton. Gandalf was pausing to look at the fast gathering clouds that were moving to block the sun.

The flowers of her garden were wilting under the weight of her anxiety. They were shouting assurances to her in their small voices. The tree had decided to stop the question it was going to ask, its leaves rustling violently in the wind. Grass was slowly darkening, they offered assurances as well.

Bilba bit her lip as she tried to steady the fear thrumming through her veins. Her vision was becoming cloudy from impending tears as she could only think of the very worst things that Gandalf could say to her.

So focused on calming herself she didn’t notice when Gandalf stood before her gate.

“Miss Baggins, how’re you this fine day?” Bilba was so startled by his sudden appearance that the clouds immediately cleared. When she looked into his eyes and saw only a fond twinkle her shoulders slumped with relief. Perhaps he knew nothing of what she was, or perhaps he did and he simply found it nothing to treat her differently for.

“Good morning.” Bilba greeted him. Gandalf continued twinkling at her. Bilba only gave him a questioning raise of the eyebrows. “If you would be so kind as to tell me what I owe the honor of your visit Gandalf?” Her eye twinkled with mischief and amusement now. Gandalf’s face broke into a wide grin.

“I am looking for someone in which share in an adventure. What do you say Miss Baggins? Surely you’d like to get away from all your relatives and suitors.” Bilba shared a conspiratorial giggle with the old man.

“Oh no, adventures are nasty things. Make you late for dinner!” At this Bilba burst out in a ringing laugh while Gandalf continued his giggling.

“It is good to see you in such high spirits Bilba. I cannot stay for tea unfortunately. I must be off to let the rest know you’ve agreed to come along!” Bilba jumped up from where she sat, and watched in near horror as Gandalf turned away. The vines had frozen in anticipation.

“You stay right there Gandalf the Grey!” At this grass and flowers stretched forward and held onto the hem of his grey robes. “What others are you talking about? I have agreed to nothing, and will agree to nothing so long as you leave me in the dark like this!”

Gandalf turned to her then. His eyes twinkling beneath his hat he seemed to consider her for a moment. Before saying, “Yes, yes. An adventure will do you much good.”

A stone sunk in Bilba’s stomach, and the grip of the plants became firmer in their hold. Her throat became dry.

“Expect company tomorrow night dear Bilba! About twelve I should think, not including myself. I will not say who or what they are, for you shall see when they arrive.” With that Bilba released him, and watched as he went back the way he’d come.

Later in the day Bilba pretended not to notice while Gandalf carved some strange ruin into her front door. He was obviously very flustered at having forgotten to do that.

~* * * * * *~

The next night arrived with great trepidation on Bilba’s part. She’d waited and prepared all day. She might say no to these guests but she would rather burn than be thought a horrible hostess. Though something in Bilba told her; it was time to leave the Shire. Her home was no longer here it was waiting for her elsewhere.

As dinnertime soon became suppertime Bilba tried to ignore the faint feeling of sadness, and also took care not to look with her mind’s eye for any approaching Bag End.

Trying to convince herself it was a relief the guests had not come she settled down to a finely smoked salmon. She’d only just begun squeezing a bit of lemon onto it when there was a knock at the door.

She pushed away from the table, and thinking it was Gandalf did not bother to put on her gloves. Only stopping a moment to make sure her robe protected her modesty, and covered the vines.

“It’s about time you arrived-“ Bilba stopped abruptly, and immediately pulled the sleeves of the robe further down her wrists.

She’d been so busy trying to ignore that tickling sensation of someone coming up to her door; she hadn’t taken the time to see who was on the other side of it! Surprise and fear weighed her tongue down.

Taking up a majority of Bag End’s doorway was a large dwarf who cut an extremely intimidating figure. His large hands sported huge knuckle busters, his eyes were dark. His dark brown beard was shorter then Bilba expected from a dwarf. He had copious amounts of weapons glinting in the shadowed light of the doorway.

The dwarf seemed to be taking a moment to look her over, obviously passing first glance judgment about her as she had about him.

He nodded minutely before bowing, “Dwalin at your service.”

Bilba blinked. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally responding (and this was only when Dwalin had begun staring at her expectantly). “Well, um, come in I suppose it must be chilly out there. Are you a friend of Gandalf’s?” She licked her lips as she stepped to the side to allow Dwalin through. He gave her an affirming nod coupled with a grunt.

She cradled her hands against her elbows and did not touch the large dwarf as he moved cautiously past her. He stood a moment in the foyer filling it with his massive bulk of a body.

Bilba moved past him by squeezing herself against the wall. She trotted to the kitchen and looked forlornly at her salmon. Then with a nod to herself she went back out to the hallway; where Dwalin stood looking around in a fluster. She cleared her throat and he jumped nearly to her ceiling. Bilba paused a moment to let him gather himself.

“There’s a fish in the kitchen. You can have it if you like.” Dwalin glanced nervously at her while Bilba looked politely at her crossed arms. He gave her an affirming nod. She nodded her head to the kitchen and kept her hands clenched in fists.

As soon as he disappeared through the doorway she scurried to her bedroom where her gloves were. Shoving them onto her hands she scampered back to where her guest sat eating her supper; with his bare hands.

“Um,” at this the dwarf once again nearly jumped into her ceiling. Dwarves were proving a fairly skittish race to Bilba. “The thing is Mister Dwalin; I don’t know why you’re here. Gandalf told me next to nothing when he came to see me yesterday.”

Dwalin bowed his head slightly as he spoke in a gravelly tone. “It’s alright Miss. We’ll explain once everyone has arrived.” Bilba nodded distractedly as she moved to answer the dwarf walking up her front step (managing to answer the door just before he knocked).

This dwarf was more elderly with a white beard that reached his stomach. His nose was like an exact copy of Dwalin’s nose. She knew almost instantly that Dwalin was related this newly arrived dwarf. Bilba curled her hands back into fists as he bowed offering his service.

“Thank you Balin. Your brother is already here. He’s just down there in the kitchen.” She pointed behind her.

Balin moved past her with a polite nod. Bilba paused a moment as she closed the door breathing in slowly and collecting her calm. She listened to the sounds of their greeting each other with what must’ve been a head butt. Their conversation had gotten to comfortably muffled chatter by the time Bilba had gotten to her kitchen.

Only to find they’d found her pantry, and were currently roaming through it. They seemed hesitant to touch anything. This almost made Bilba forgive them for being so rude as to go into her pantry uninvited (almost).

She was none the less a tad bit irritated with them (as well as feeling incredibly insulted for good reason by hobbit customs). Not only were they speaking in a language that Bilba didn’t understand; they seemed to be inspecting her pantry!

This was terribly rude, and guests or not Bilba would not endure such an insult.

With a huff she began trying to figure out why they were there exactly. If she knew why they were here perhaps she could drive them off. She would no longer wait for the rest of them to arrive; if all dwarves were this rude she wanted nothing to do them!

“Excuse me,” At this, well, the two brothers jumped nearly to her ceiling from fright. Dwalin knocked against one of her pantry shelves and had the things on it rattling dangerously. “I still don’t know why you are here. Perhaps you could inform me alittle?”

Balin seemed to consider her a moment with what looked like praise. She held her hands together tightly in front of her. The silence stretched on for a moment longer before Balin answered her.

“Twelve. Well I suppose thirteen if you count the wizard. Thirteen then, thirteen will be going on this journey. Horribly unlucky number; we really shouldn't count the Wizard in that case.”

Bilba tightened her jaw at the rude avoidance of her question. Had Gandalf sent these Dwarves to her door only so she could feed them while they waited for him to arrive! She was certain that Gandalf had spoken to her yesterday as a means to tell her she would be coming along on whatever mad thing he was doing. Or were these dwarves simply not counting her because they thought she wouldn't be able to handle whatever they were doing?

“Am I not counted in that estimation? I was sure Gandalf had asked me to come along, and I would assume he wouldn't spring something like a new traveling companion on all ten of you.” Balin seemed surprised by her ire, and Bilba puffed an angry breath. Dwalin stood to the side wisely staying out of the small battle.

“Well you see lass-“ Balin began to explain, but there was someone at the door and Bilba knew it was Dwarves. Yet she still hoped it might be Gandalf so that he could tell her exactly what he meant by inviting Dwarves into her home.

“The door.”

Without even an ‘excuse me’ Bilba stormed out of her pantry, and whisked out of her kitchen as a knock sounded on the door. She was in no mood to play the polite hostess any longer. Gandalf was getting a piece of her mind as soon as he got there. Bilba was in a foul mood now. Not only were two Dwarves being so rude as to speak in a language she didn't know, were inspecting her pantry, but it seemed that they both thought her unable to go on whatever venture they intended to go on. Saying Bilba was in a foul mood would've been an understatement.

Bilba practically ripped the door off its hinges. She took satisfaction in the looks of shock and fear on the faces of the two new Dwarves on her front step. One had only heavy stubble darkening his cheeks and chin. The other had a cut short golden beard with a braided mustache that sported two beads.

She did not miss how the grass seemed to shrivel and the flowers seemed to fade as she closed the door behind Fili and Kili. The wind picked up a bit when she turned to find Kili wiping his boot on her mother’s glory box!

“Mister Kili! Please don’t do that! That is my mother’s glory box!” At this exclamation Dwalin and Balin were rumbling out of her kitchen (and subsequently her pantry). There were a series of head butts, and greetings exchanged in that language Bilba didn't know.

She gave an annoyed sigh, and stood to the side as they went about rearranging her dining room. She was long past being insulted and now all she wanted was to get them out of her home.

While the Dwarves continued to exchange conversation in whatever tongue they were using; Bilba moved to the door. She stepped back with a grim look on her face as a group of Dwarrow fell into her foyer. Standing behind them with his grey cloak blowing about in the whipping wind was Gandalf.

“Gandalf! A word please.” This time she didn't even bother to pay attention to the Dwarves currently lying face first on her floor. She simply nodded her head in the direction of her study.

~* * * * * *~

Gandalf had the decency to look curious, and perhaps repentant. If anything else he seemed to sense her ire.

Her vines vibrated with held in check anger as she tried to calm herself so she didn’t start shrieking at the old man. Bilba took a moment to watch one of the potted plants in her study catch fire with her anger. It wasn't often that Bilba’s emotion called forth the burning rage in plants it only happened when she was very angry (and Bilba was furious at this point).

“What is this all about? There are talking as if I am not to go with them.” Gandalf merely chuckled at this, but (to his credit) stopped at the well-aimed withering look from Bilba. “Did you direct these Dwarves to my smial so that they could have a full stomach, and for no other reason? Tonight they’ve insulted me! not only by insinuating I am not welcome on whatever this is, but also by speaking in a tongue I do not know and inspecting my pantry! I would appreciate it if you gave me answers Gandalf!” A wind had begun whirling inside the study as Bilba had spoken. Papers were now flying through the air; everything that wasn’t nailed down was rattling.

Bilba took three deep breaths as Gandalf explained.

“Women are very rare in the Dwarf race, and therefore very sacred and highly respected. They think this about the females of all races. The reason they talk of not bringing you is because you are a women of the race of hobbits. The last thing these dwarves want to do is take you on a dangerous journey from which you may not return. Whatever offense they’ve given it was not intentional.”

Bilba heaved a breath, “Despite that being terribly Pre-Wandering. I suppose if I looked at it from their point of view culturally it makes sense. Anyway they’ll be awfully disappointed because I’m going with them.” Bilba gave her books a mischievous smile.

Gandalf gave her a surprised raise of his bushy eyebrows, though it was mostly to mask a pleased twinkle that was in his eye. The twinkle seemed more like he was congratulating himself then anything.

“I had plans to return to Rivendell after getting my affairs of estate settled. So I was leaving one way or the other. Might as well leave and assist on this venture than return to Rivendell when it’s finished.” Gandalf hummed at this as Bilba moved past him (being careful as always to not touch him) to get to the door of the study. She was feeling much more relaxed now, and her hands rested at her side.

Out in the hall Gandalf turned to Bilba, “You may find Miss Baggins; that you may end up not returning to Rivendell when this is all over.” Bilba stared up at him puzzled. Gandalf simply smiled with paternal affection.

~* * * * * *~

As the pair moved back towards the makeshift dining room her best cutlery went whizzing by her nose; soon followed by her mother’s West Farthing china, and her grandfather’s silverware.  Bilba could only stare open mouthed and frozen in shock while the dwarves sang about doing unspeakable things to her dishes. They were just finishing laughing over the whole ordeal when there was a heavy knock on the door.

She’d been so surprised and shocked by her guests’ rudeness that Bilba hadn't sensed the visitor at her door. Now that she did the marks began squirming on her palms. She clenched her hands in effort to get them to stop.

“He’s here.” Gandalf said ominously to the suddenly serious dwarves. They moved out to the hallway. A silent procession in contrast with the loud noise they’d been making only moments before. Bilba stood to the back of the group; the vines had suddenly begun writhing along her arms. The marks on her palms were getting warmer, as if sunshine was radiating from them.

She twisted her hands together and began reciting the meaning of her gardens flowers, backwards, in Sindarin. It did little to stop the warmth permeating from the marks from spreading slowly up the vines.

The door creaked slightly as it was opened by Gandalf. The wind crept in behind this new visitor. It glided to her through the crowd of dwarrow and played with her hair. The wind brought with it the scent of deep earth, and ash trees. There was something familiar and comforting in this scent that had Bilba’s Tookish curiosity peaked.

“Gandalf,” The deep disembodied voice rolled through her, calming her in an instant. “You said this place would be easy to find. I got lost on the way here, twice. Were it not for the mark on the door I would not have known this was the Burglars.”

Bilba cradled her elbows in her palms as she pondered why this new voice sounded so soothing. It was almost discomforting how the marks were reacting to this new arrival. She didn't understand it.

She was not paying attention as the crowd of dwarves parted. She also did not notice the hulking figure of dwarf and towering stature of wizard standing before her until Gandalf spoke.

“This is the burglar I told you of.” Bilba whipped her head to Gandalf as she stepped back, because really this new arrival seemed to be sending the marks into a tizzy. She tucked her arms closer into to her as Gandalf continued to send her an encouraging look. Bilba refused to look at the newly arrived dwarf. The new dwarf was looking her over, and she felt tenderness in that gaze that had her licking her lips. He cleared his throat.

“We will not be endangering the life of a potential mother  **Tharkûn***.” Bilba’s head snapped to this new arrival. It didn’t matter how the marks were reacting to his presence; she did not like what he’d just said. The new dwarf was now glaring at Gandalf as the rest of the dwarves nodded their heads in agreement.

“Curse on any  **Khuzd***  who get a woman killed! The wild is no place for gentle things!” Dwalin stood at the front of the group behind the new dwarf, his arms crossed, and he glared at Gandalf. The whole group burst into words of agreement.

Then the lights dimmed and the shadows began moving from their corners. Menacing figures twisted along Bag End’s halls that weren’t there. Gandalf suddenly seemed large and terrible. For the first time Bilba understood how powerful he must be.

“Enough! If I say Bilba Baggins is a burglar then a burglar she is!”  His voice resonated as if Bag End were a great empty hall in a castle. The dwarves cowered (which meant they took three steps back from the agitated wizard), only exception being the newly arrived one.

The shadows receded after a moment. Gandalf spared the lot one last glare before turning to Bilba with an apologetic smile. He gestured to the newest dwarf prompting Bilba to finally look at him. “Bilba, if I may introduce the leader of our Company-“

“Thorin Oakensheild, son of Thrain son of Thror,  **Mahal-U Dayam*** ;at your service.” Thorin did not bow, but looked her straight in the eyes. She felt like he was searching her eyes for something. They were an electrifying robin egg blue Bilba noted as the words seemed to send the marks into a flurry as they fought to make themselves known.

She quickly tamped down the attempt through gritted teeth. She bit her lip and looked to Gandalf. He looked perturbed at having been interrupted by the dwarf. The batty old man seemed to not notice the small battle she was fighting with the marks she’d been born with.

She was about to reply when Thorin spoke first.

“Axe or sword?”

“Excuse me?” Bilba asked him incredulous.

“Axe or sword? What weapon do you use?” Bilba was too taken aback by the unexpected question to even answer. Thorin stared at her a moment longer and she saw something soften in those blue eyes; some sort of resolve had also been made.

“This company will not endanger the life of a potential mother; especially one who cannot protect herself,” he said as he turned to Gandalf but Bilba felt like he was speaking to all those gathered there. Then turning once again to her he continued, “Perhaps your husband will have thoughts on this? It is not good to leave your spouse, and possibly not return.”

That was the final straw.

Bilba gritted her teeth, and hardened her eyes. The vines were changing to thorns even as they continued to feel warm and possibly glow. The wind of the still open door came rushing in, and the tree atop Bag End began groaning out a threat.

“If you must know, I am a bachelor! I have no intention of marrying anytime soon, or ever! I don’t know how it is done in dwarf culture but one does not marry so soon after of their coming of age! So if you would kindly keep those assumptions to yourself.” Bilba glared at him as the wind settled down and the tree quietened. She fought against the deep misplaced need to hug him. Her hands were drawn closer to her as she fought against the tickling of the marks.

~* * * * * *~

There were a few awkward moments in which Thorin apologized (it was mostly Balin apologizing for him and the dwarf grunting in agreement). Then he was led to the table where she plunked a bowl of stew in front of him. Bilba then proceeded to completely ignore his staring at her in favor of leaning against the doorframe as they discussed why they were there.

A map and key was presented to Thorin by Gandalf. After a terrifying recount of the fall of Erebor, and the explanation of why Gandalf had called her a burglar; Bilba felt confident in the fact that none of these Dwarves would allow her on the venture. Simply because they said she was a potential mother! Well, she would come along whether they wanted her to or not. Her sense had been telling her that the Shire was no longer her home long before they arrived; since the death of her father to be precise.

“The portents say-“All the Dwarrow present groaned at Oin (at least Bilba thought it was Oin). He continued with a little more force. “The portents say! That now is the time to reclaim our homeland.”

“We will need a burglar to get something from the mountain before that can happen.” Now Balin was offering explanation.

“So you need a burglar to help steal something from the Lonely Mountain? Well I can see why you’d recommend a hobbit Gandalf.” Bilba turned to the wizard who was sitting comfortably in a corner next to her. Thorin was on the other side of her, his gaze was burning straight down to her core. Maternal pride swelled in her while she continued, “Hobbits are light on their feet, and our small stature allows for us to go unseen when we wish. Not to mention I imagine a dragon would not recognize the scent of a Hobbit.”

She paused a moment to look at the group of Dwarves that were now staring at her expectantly. She took a moment to look thoughtful before speaking. Bilba already knew they wouldn't like what she was about to say.

“I’ll do it.”

This was followed by thankfully only a few grumbles. Apparently the challenging stare she was giving them was enough to cowl the Dwarves.

She was promptly handed a contract by Balin. Bilba stood in her hallway reading the contract, and wondering if the person outside would ever knock on the door. The Dwarves were continuing their discussion.

“Now, there’s going to be fourteen of us. Are you sure that no one else will be coming along?” Bilba directed this question to Balin because she didn't like the way that Thorin’s voice sent the marks into a tizzy. It had nothing to do with how his voice also made her knees weak.

“Ah, I forgot to mention,” Gandalf seemed to finally decide to tell them about the Dwarf outside. “On my way here I ran into a Dwarf who said they’d been much too nervous to sign the contract back in the Blue Mountains. So they would be meeting up with us here to sign.” All the dwarves turned to Gandalf with accusatory stares. Grumbles were let up from multiple Dwarrow in that tongue they spoke. “I don’t see what the problem is. As long as they’re willing to help you reclaim you homeland. I see no reason to object to them coming.”

Bilba went back to mock reading the contract; when there was a knock.

~* * * * * *~

The Dwarf standing in Bilba’s foyer was most definetly a woman (despite the beard it was obvious). She had softer features then her male counterparts. Her chocolate brown eyes looked worried and apprehensive.  She seemed to be gathering her plum colored coat around her in an effort to gather courage as well.

The other Dwarves had stayed where they were, and now were discussing something in that language of theirs. She caught a few snatches of words here and there.

“…  **Sudulthurkh*** …”

“ **Kilmîn*** …”

“…  **Khiluz*** …”

Bilba smiled as warmly as she could while still holding the contract firmly in her hands. It wasn't hard to figure out that the newest arrival to her home was nervous. Part of the smile was due to relief that she would not be the only female after all.

“Hello! I’m Bilba Baggins, the Burglar it seems. It’s nice to meet you.” When the lady Dwarf hesitated Bilba sent her an encouraging smile.

The men had gone suspiciously quiet (probably eavesdropping).

The dwarf licked her lips and shrunk further into her coat. Then she seemed to have gathered enough courage because she spoke in a clear voice that carried all around Bag End.

“Ori daughter of Ri at your service.” Her bow was nervous and fidgety yet no less deep as the others had been.

There was a beat in which silence reigned over the home. Then Bilba jumped when there was a large bellowing shout from the direction of where her guests were seated.

“ **Zhinith***!” suddenly two Dwarves were barreling out of the dining room and straight for Ori. Her sense told that they were her older brothers (so Bilba should really let them discuss things in private like any family). Then Bilba heard Ori squeak in nervous fear, and she steeled her gaze before stepping in front of her.

The other Dwarves stumbled out of the dining room, and gathered in her hallway to watch the drama that was likely to unfold.

The two older brothers stopped right in front of her, and glowered at her.

“Please move aside  **Melekinh***.” said Dori, his silver beard glinting in the low light of the foyer. Bilba raised her eyebrows before retorting.

“I've no idea what you just said, but I’m certain that’s not my name. However since you’re guests I will excuse it. ” she hoped to the Green Mother that her smile was threatening. Her hands were clenched into fists in an effort to stave off the bubbling anger at how these ‘guests’ had been acting all evening. The vines were scratching her arms with their thorns.

Dori and Nori both looked exasperated with her, but she held their gazes.

“My apologies Mistress Baggins I did not intend to be rude,” Dori at least looked remorseful at how he’d addressed her. Nori was focused on having a silent conversation with Ori using only his hands. Bilba had no idea if Ori was replying. “May my brother and I speak with our younger sister?”

Bilba considered him a moment. She thought on how Ori had squeaked in fright, but she knew that Dori and Nori would never hurt the girl.

She chewed her lip thoughtfully.

It really was bothersome sometimes how her protective instincts seemed to swell at odd times. Yet she wouldn't abandon a fellow of her sex, she couldn't. Ori was likely to be told the same things as Bilba. How they couldn't endanger a potential mother (Bilba had never heard something so Pre-Wandering!), and how a curse on every -whatever Dwalin had said- should they get a women killed.

“Fine, but none of you moves from this hallway. Ori will not be sent out of my home by anyone but me. As the lady of the house it’s only proper.” With a consenting nod from Dori and Nori. Bilba whisked past them and the rest of the Company as she went to her study, contract in tow. She pretended not to feel how Thorin stared after her.

She still had to sign the darned thing, and then she’d need to devise a way to get past those two brothers so that Ori could sign it.

~* * * * * *~

She'd had just emerged from her study with a wet quill in hand when she paused to hear the argument between the three siblings. She stood on the side lines silently observing the discussion and waited for the right moment to swoop in.

Ori seemed to be holding her own well enough, but Bilba could tell she’d need her support soon.

The Company had moved from the dining room to her sitting room. They all looked incredibly uncomfortable with the situation at hand. Bilba smirked.

'Good,' she thought. 'Let them experience some discomfort tonight.'

From where Bilba was leaning against the hallway wall she could see into the sitting room, and could observe Thorin as he stared in the fire. The firelight made his features sharper. His aristocratic nose was thrown in sculpted, and his mane of dark hair seemed to glow. His beard was far shorter then Dwalins but not the stubble that Kili kept. He wore armor on his forearms and his lips were pulled into a thin line. There was no denying that Thorin was attractive. He was no hobbit, there was also no denying that. He was handsome in a much more rugged way then the men of Hobbiton and the Shire were, though his manners left something to be desired (from what she’d seen of them and she didn't mean table manners).

Bilba pursed her lips as she considered him; half listening to the argument. They were now speaking in the language that only the Dwarves seemed to understand. Bilba had no idea what was being said.

She shot a look to Gandalf who was sitting in the Big Person chair that her parents had had made especially in the case of his visits. He was smiling at her in that mischievous way of his. Bilba blushed at being caught looking.

Yet Bilba couldn't shake the way he’d looked at her before asking after a spouse. She couldn’t ignore the way that the marks reacted to his voice. When Thorin spoke warmth filled Bilba that hadn't since her father had died.

Bilba was drawn out of her observance of Thorin with the argument reaching a high point.

Dori had taken on a harsh final sounding tone as he spoke (in Westron finally), “I am the head of this family, and I say you are to return home at once!”

Ori seemed to crumble just slightly. She looked to her other older brother for some kind of support.

“It’s no’ safe Ori. ‘Sides you haven’t even signed the contrac’.“ Nori’s mountain accent sounded apologetic, but Bilba smiled like the cat that’d gotten the cream.

“What a coincidence!” All the Dwarves jumped at her (to them) sudden appearance. Gandalf chuckled silently. Bilba moved so that she was addressing both Ori and Nori. “I happen to have a wet quill and a certain contract right here.”

Ori sent Bilba an incredulous and grateful look. Bilba shared a conspiratorial smile before she handed her the quill and contract.

Which Ori then promptly signed.

After rolling it back up properly Bilba handed it back to Balin. The other dwarves still seemed stunned (possibly impressed) with how she’d managed to startle them.

“Looks like there’ll be fifteen coming along now. Not just fourteen.” said Bilba in an airy manner she’d mastered while living in Rivendell. She looked to the girl and gave her an encouraging smile. Ori returned it gratefully.

“I refuse to lead two women into danger.” Thorin spoke harshly now, and the marks shivered against her arms.

“Well it’s a good thing we’re going of our volition then.” Ori spoke up. “Why should Mistress Baggins not be allowed along, or thought of as a burglar for something she has no control over? Why should I be denied the chance to help reclaim our homeland simply because I can bring life into the world? That wasn’t a factor taken into consideration when I joined the Scrivener’s Guild.” Everyone was looking at the young women now. She seemed to lose her words under the scrutiny. “I-I’m a  **Khuzd***  just like the r-r-rest of you.”

A bright blush lit up beneath her freckles as the group in Bilba’s sitting room continued to stare. Ori stared at her mitten covered hands.

Bilba saw that despite the obvious displeasure in putting their sister in danger; Dori and Nori looked proud of their baby sister. She decided to throw her two cents in as well.

“Precisely!” Now that the attention was focused on Bilba, Ori sighed with relief. “I don’t know much about Dwarves, but I know that everyone deserves to be judged on their deeds. Not on their sex or what have you. So whether you like it not, it seems you’re going to have two ‘potential mothers’ accompany you on this journey.” Bilba said the potential mother part of her speech as sarcastically as she could.

The Dwarrow looked thoughtful now, but not agreeing just yet. She turned to Gandalf for some support.

“Well dear Miss Baggins you are quite right!” He addressed the group but it was clear he was addressing in Thorin. “You will need a burglar regardless of gender. Bilba will be quiet useful in that regard, and possibly in other areas during the journey though she does not know it yet. However, Ori said she was a member of the Scrivener’s Guild? It would be a good idea to have a scribe who’ll be able to record the Quest for Erebor.” All the Dwarves looked slightly more agreeing now, except for Thorin who was blatantly focusing at Bilba. She made a point to look at Gandalf as he spoke, and to ignore the need to look back into those blue eyes. Gandalf continued, “For going on a historic quest is no good if there is no one there to record your feats.”

A murmur of agreement went through the group. Bilba clapped her hands, which for some strange reason startled the Dwarves again.

“Well than, I’ll show you to your rooms so that you know where they are. Some of you will have to sleep out here.”

The rest of the evening went smoothly as they figured out who’d be sleeping where. Ori and her brothers would be sharing the room nearest Bilba’s. Gandalf got his old room; Thorin also received his own room. She found it strange and couldn’t understand why he couldn’t just share a room with his nephews.

The Dwarves decided to stay up longer still. Bilba was exhausted; from being a hostess to dwarves and from fighting against the marks so fiercely all evening.

She retired to her room after a quick word with Gandalf, and a brief time spent in her study where she wrote a letter to her Uncle the Thain. It would have to get to him before elevensies of the next day.

Bilba sat on her bed tending to the small scratches on her arms brought about from the vines.

Bag End was comfortably quiet. Not the empty aching quiet that she’d lived in for the past three years, but the kind of quiet that assured one there were others there. Then there came the humming, and her breath caught.

The whole smial was filled with Thorin’s voice as he sang. It was filled with sorrow, and longing for the home he’d lost so long ago. Something shook inside her as if the pitch he sang with reverberated through  her.

She closed her eyes and felt something under her heart begin to bud. A feeling she knew not what it was yet. Her sense told it was warm though. Warm like how Bag End was in the days before the Fell Winter. Warm like a home, she hadn't had a home for two years now. She sensed that it’d gone somewhere and was probably waiting for her to find it. Though it felt frustratingly close that evening.

Bilba knew she would find where her new home was while traveling with these Dwarves.

That night she dreamt of robin egg blue eyes, dark hair that was silky beneath her hands, of large rough hands encompassing her face so tenderly she felt like crying. A rich deep voice spoke to her in her dream, the syllables rolled through her and calmed her heart. Strong arms as thick as her thighs pulled her against a large warm chest.

Bilba felt safe; she felt like this was where her home was.

~* * * * * *~

When she awoke to the sun filtering through her window the next morning, Bag End felt far too quiet and far too empty after the loud warm company of the Dwarrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! So glad that Chapter two is finally done! I hope you all haven't given up on me just yet. Time jump in this new chapter, and we meet everyone's favorite dwarves....... more or less. I'm saving really introducing the Company for when they set out. Fem!Ori because im a sucker for female Ori. only dwarf who'll be gender bent i promise scouts honor!  
> this ended up being longer then the first chapter! the first chapter was eight pages long, this ended up being fourteen after editing! holy moly!  
> so yeah, Khuzdul is an annoying language, and a huge pain to find online dictionaries of. if any of you see errors please tell me and I'll go in and fix it asap.
> 
> -Khuzdul used this chapter-
> 
> Tharkûn- Dwarvish name for Gandalf, it roughly means 'staff-man' says one dictionary.
> 
> Mahal-u Dayam- I made this title for Thorin on my own and therefore have no idea if it's makes any sense. We'll find out exactly what it means in chapters to come!
> 
> Khuzd- singular Khuzdul word for Dwarf.
> 
> Sudulthurkh- Dangerous road
> 
> Kilmin- The Shire
> 
> Khiluz- Family
> 
> Zhinith- Lady that is young. Should have same scolding tone of "Young Lady!" here. If there's a more appropriate word for that please tell me what it is.
> 
> Melekinh- Hobbit Lady
> 
> So yeah! Kudos and comments encourage me to write faster!  
> Next chapter: a new perspective! :)


	3. Let's Go on an Adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite dwarves (and wizard, and Hobbit) are off!  
> Well, almost. First they have to gather supplies and wake the Burglar up.

Ori had been ushered to bed earlier then all the others. Her brother’s muttered the whole time about how she needed sleep to keep her health up, the rest of the Company watching and nodding sagely as they agreed with her brothers. She just knew they were already planning to make special concessions on her behalf.

It was suffocating.

As she lay in the soft bed she’d been provided, she thought about the Burglar. She’d come to her defense and made certain Ori would be allowed on the venture. She felt an instant friendship to this **Hobbit-lady**.

While her brothers whispered over whose fault it is that she’d run after them; Ori let a smile tug at her lips.

She was beaming as she slipped into a pleasant dream.

**~+ + + + + +~**

The next morning greeted Ori with her two brother’s still sleeping, and the sky at a predawn gray.

Unable to simply stay in bed and wait for Dori or Nori to awaken she slipped out of bed. After putting on her many layers she left the comfortable little room with her book under her arm.

The hallway outside her room was eerily quiet. She could hear the others shuffling about their rooms as they got everything ready to depart. Ori crept her way down the hall and to the sitting room.

She was surprised to find the **Staff-man** sitting a chair clearly made with him in mind. Blue smoke surrounding his face as he puffed away on his pipe, he seemed to be looking at some time else as he hummed under his breath.

Ori simply moved into the room, and got her book out. She dug around her pockets a moment before finding the sharpened bit of graphite she always kept in a pocket somewhere.

Humming under her breath along with the wizard Ori began sketching the front step of Bag End. The companionable silence was comforting, and she found the beat of the Wizards humming an excellent rhythm to think to. Sorting out words in her head as she already began writing the start of her part in the Quest.

Ori barely registered the sound of heavy boots against the wooden floors of the home; which would explain when she didn’t notice the elder **Dwarrow** Balin sit down in one of the chairs. She’d begun describing the events of the night before, when a gruff voice spoke from the doorway startling her.

“ **Brother** ,” Ori glanced at Dwalin quickly then went right back to her work. If it was a bit frantic now no one said anything. “ **When are we to leave to buy supplies**?” The elder of the brothers pursed his lips in thought.

“If you are buying supplies from the Hobbit’s at the Market here in Hobbiton I suggest you wait until midmorning.” Everyone in the room looked at the cloud of speaking green smoke. It slowly cleared to reveal the Wizard beneath. “They are just waking up at this hour, and will most likely be getting their wares together while they eat Early Breakfast.”

Dwalin harrumphed before disappearing back down the hallway. Ori paused in her writing to look up to observe the house around her, only to see Balin looking at her with a considering glint in his eyes. She squeaked and looked back down.

“ **Tell me Ori daughter of Ri** ,” he began. “ **Why did you decide to come on this journey?** ” She closed her book, and put the graphite stub away. She let her eyes drift to the cold hearth, biting her lip as she picked her words carefully.

“ **I suppose because I’m tired,”** Ori resolutely did not look up. She knew that once she did her voice would waver under the eyes of Balin. “ **I’m tired of people saying how special I am. It’s suffocating being told you can’t do this or that because you’re valuable for your sex. I’m told to focus on finding a husband instead of my craft. How the greatest most sacred way for me to contribute to our culture is to bear as many children as I can. . . .** ” Her voice tapered off as she looked up to see not only Balin, but also Dori watching her.  Balin held a thoughtful look in his eye, and Dori stood in the doorway.

Her older brother’s eyes looked sad and understanding. Underneath his mithril bright beard a pained and oddly sad smile lifted his cheeks.

Ori gulped down the panic building in her throat. This was her eldest brother, the **Dwarf** who’d raised her from a child. Seeing him looking sad in anyway made the world feel like it was crashing down.

She looked back down at her mitten covered hands; refusing to meet Dori’s eye.

This was the first time either of her brothers had ever heard of the people telling her to abandon her craft and to go find a husband. Such comments were rare in their directness. It did not mean that such wasn’t hinted at in offhanded ways.

Ori continued staring at her hands, hoping her brother would just leave her to her embarrassment. Then Dori was sitting next to her on the couch. He wasn’t speaking, wasn’t commenting, or fussing. Dori simply sat next to her and was silent. She did not smile, though she did return to her writing. If her hands shook slightly from emotion; Dori didn’t comment.

She was grateful.

**~+ + + + + +~**

It was always relaxing to write.

Ori had admired the written word since she’d barely reached Dori’s hip. Found it to be the most ingenious creation. She had always calmed down whenever she wrote.

It didn’t matter if she was writing a poem about what she was thinking, or copying the contents of an aging text into a new one. If she was told by others that she shouldn’t focus on her craft but instead on the sacred act of child rearing. Ori would just prove them wrong by recording the Quest for Erebor (hopefully to have a later volume entitled the Reclamation of Erebor).

To the words on the page it made no difference she was of the Line of Ri. When she looked at the words she’d written on the page she knew she’d brought them into existence. She hadn’t had to steal them, or buy them with her body (it was no secret to her that this was what others expected of members of her family). Ori was able to find peace in her writing.

The sitting room began to fill with amber light as the sun began to rise.

She had finished her writing of events thus far. Putting aside her book, she decided to finally look up again at the room. She was a little surprised to see just how many dwarves were sitting there and contentedly watching the room grow brighter.

Thorin was sitting in a one of the chairs smoking his pipe as he stared contemplatively into the hearth. Balin had gotten up at some point, a dwarf with an axe in his head sat on a stool in the corner whittling away at some wood (Ori remembered that Nori had told her his name was Bifur and that he was of the Line of Ur). She made sure not to look too long when she saw that Dwalin was leaning against the wall behind Thorin. The young princes sat on the floor enjoying the quiet of the morning just as anyone else.

The couch was situated so that Ori could turn where she sat easily look out the window. She leaned her elbow on the armrest and rested her chin on her hand.

Outside the world was covered in golden light. It shined on the grass, and made the leaves of trees glow emerald. The lake that their Burglar’s home looked out upon was sparkling in the sunrise. The little lights glowing like diamonds.

All at once Ori felt safe, and content. Then just as suddenly a poem began forming in her head, and she had to follow it on paper. She kept a small book on her person in whom she wrote poems, and she’d slipped her graphite stub back into one of her hidden pockets. Quickly she retrieved the stub and her book.

Paying no mind to any of the others she jotted down her poem. It ended up being very short, but that didn’t matter (it was merely the frame work for a longer more flowery poem). Satisfied she slipped it back into her coat and turned back to watching the sunrise.

Chin in hand she closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the rising sun on her skin.

She could hear the others shuffling around in the kitchen and dining room. Dori was humming something next to her; she recognized it as one of the lullabies he’d come up with when she was a child.

Ori felt herself just drifting off when Gandalf spoke, “Well. It is well past breakfast I’m sure the market is just waking up now. No better time to start looking for supplies then early morning at a hobbit market, especially when what you’re looking for is rope or woodwork.” **Staff-man** sounded proud of these tiny creatures. Everyone watched mystified as a cloud of purple smoke clear away to reveal the Wizard.

All the dwarves had begun filing into the sitting room at the mention of going to gather supplies. Nori immediately took up standing behind his siblings that were sitting on the couch. The look contempt from Dwalin was not unnoticed by Ori.

 “Our Burglar has not left their room yet. We should wake them. . .” Thorin got no further than that, his voice faded as Gandalf began shaking his head solemnly.

“Bilba went through a lot last night. What with all us showing up at her doorstep. She’d not been surrounded by that many people since her coming of age party I should think.”He gave a warning look around the room, before settling his eyes on Thorin once again. “Miss Baggins must’ve been exhausted. She will wake up when she wakes up. In the meantime we should continue about our business.”

“I intended for us to leave at half past eleven. Now we must wait for this soft creature to wake up before we continue on?” Ori watched with bated breath as Thorin scowled at the Wizard. After a few moments he sighed in resignation. “Fine, we will wait for the hobbit. **Balin leave a note for the Burglar, tell her we will wait until noon at the Green Dragon.** ”

Ori nearly jumped to hear Dori speak up beside her. “ **Forgive me my lord, but it’s quite likely our hostess won’t see the note**.” The highly revered **Dwarf** raised one dark eyebrow. She practically could see in her mind how Nori tensed up behind her.

“ **Why do you say that Dori son of Ri?** ” Balin’s voice was kind and non-judgmental. Still there was something in his tone that suggested he felt like he was speaking to a child. Something dark and angry stirred in her gut.

Ori wanted to punch him, and she just knew Nori was probably folding his arms trying to look nonchalant but he was really holding onto two daggers. No one talked to their big brother in a tone like that.

“ **If ya look around the place ye’d see tha’ it’s not uncommon for paper to b’ where it shouldn’**.” Nori’s mountain accent was rough, and his tone suggested he was stating something as obvious as stone itself. It was obvious everyone heard the undertone of venom in his voice.

She tried not to laugh at the way Dori scowled at their brother; they both knew for a fact that Nori could speak as finely as a King when he wanted to. It just happened that whenever the eldest of the siblings was around he didn’t want to speak ‘properly’ (as Dori would put it while he angrily chopped vegetables for dinner).

“ **Ya go’ a point**.” Bofur, the cheerful miner she’d met only once before, chirped in. Which was followed by agreeing clamors as the others noticed this observation. Finally Thorin must’ve had enough because he held up his hand to silence them.

“Then what else are we to do. Wait here until the Burglar wakes up?” He had a stormy look in his eye, and must’ve been getting very irritated because the **Dwarves** could feel the stone beneath the hill shifting.

“I was trying to suggest that some of us stay here to be sure she knows exactly where to meet us,” Ori look at Dori with interest. He sounded exasperated and annoyed with how they were being treated already. “I volunteer my family.”

There was polite grumbling from the others. Some of them spoke up and said they could do it.

Dori had his chin set that way that she and Nori knew. He was going to have the Company wait for them. Thorin would not leave Dori and Nori behind, even if it meant ‘saving the lives’ of two potential mothers. Doris strength was too valuable as was Noris tenacity in fighting.

Ori gulped as she looked down at her hands that were tangled in her lap. She couldn’t offer anything to the Quest. She could only record events, and couldn’t use any really useful weapons. She only hoped that she didn’t slow the Company down.

Thorin nodded before speaking again. “The siblings Ri will stay here and make sure the Halfing meets with us in time. Fili and Gloin will purchase the ponies,” They all perked up as their leader began issuing orders, while Nori raised his eyebrows at the avoidance of using their names. “Bombur, Bofur, and Dwalin will purchase food stores. Kili, Bifur, and Oin I want you to gather bandages and medicinal plants you may see growing wild here,” While he addressed the two impaired dwarves he moved his hands in the **Hand Language** so that they could understand. Kili only grumbled slightly and it was over being separated from his brother. He felt quiet when Thorin fixed him with a stern look before continuing “Balin; you and Gandalf will come with me we have much to discuss.”

“We will all convene at the Green Dragon at noon.” This Thorin addressed to all in the room.

**~+ + + + + +~**

The others had left nearly an hour before the **Hobbit-lady** decided to make an appearance.

Ori had been going over the contents of her pack; when a singsong voice spoke up behind her and caused her to jump nearly to the ceiling. 

She whipped around to find the Burglar standing in the doorway looking just as shocked as Ori felt. Miss Baggins had exchanged her nightgown for a pair of copper colored trousers that ended at the top of her shin. Miss Baggins was finishing buttoning up her emerald vest while she waited patiently for Ori to recover. She half-noted the ruby coat that only had one arm in it.

“I’m sorry. What did you say?” The Burglar was putting the other arm of her coat on now. Miss Baggins merely gestured for Ori to follow her. Which Ori did; she followed the Hobbit through the hallway to a small room nest to the back door.

All the while her companion seemed to be avoiding accidentally touching her.

All sorts of dried herbs hung from the rafters of the room. On the table in the corner was a grinding bowl and pestle. Ori listened to her talk while Miss Baggins walked around the room, flittering from bouquet of herb to bouquet collecting pieces of each one.

“So I imagine you might not have anything like this, but it really is quite useful for traveling. It’s a tea; of sorts.” She’d stopped her flitting and now stood at the grinding bowl. She motioned for Ori to join her as she began grinding the dried leaves.

“Miss Baggins-”

“Please call me Bilba; and may I call you Ori?”

“Yes. . . I don’t exactly know what you’re talking about. What sort of tea blend are you making?” She watched as Bilba added another set of leaves to the mix. Her hands slipped often while using the pestle because of her strange gloves.

“It’s called Traveling Tea by us Hobbits. Though to elves it’s known as _Sog ned Deri*_.” Upon seeing Ori’s puzzled expression Bilba elaborated. “Basically it stops your bleedings. Also it’s supposed to prevent pregnancy. I don’t have quite enough; could you grind this while I get the rest?” Ori nodded dumbly and took up the pestle as she thought over the information Bilba had just given her.

She noticed how quickly Bilba backed away from her hands, and decided not to mention it. 

She bit her lip while she thought over what to say next. Behind her Bilba was humming as she gathered the rest of the herbs needed to make this Traveling Tea. She wanted very much to have a friendship with Bilba.

‘It would be nice,’ Ori thought. ‘If I had someone I could talk to during this journey.’

Ori thought back to the few female friends she had in Ered Luin. Most of them belonged to the Scriviner’s Guild with her. They really weren’t more than colleagues to her, she realized.

“I would like to thank you Miss Ba- Bilba,” Ori finished grinding as she turned around to address Bilba. “For what you did for me last night,” Ori made sure to meet Bilba’s copper eyes. She struggled against the stammer that threatened to ruin her speech. “I-I’d like for us to be friends. If t-that’s okay.” This last part she said down to Bilba’s gloved hands; her courage failing her.

“Well,” She hurriedly looked back up in alarm at the less then pleased tone. “I thought we already were friends.”

She stared at Bilba in disbelief before a grin split her face in two. The two women stood there for a moment simply smiling at each other. Then Bilba gestured for them to return to their tasks, and Ori worked with a lighter heart.

**~+ + + + + +~**

The rest of the morning passed easily with conversation between the two girls.

Bilba formally met Nori and Dori. When Dori had learned they’d been making tea in a back room he’d immediately struck up a conversation. Nori was of no matter in her mind. She knew that Nori only wanted her to have a friend, and if he didn’t like Bilba then he’d better learn to.

She was glad; it looked like Bilba would get along fine with her family.

When morning became mid-morning Bilba went outside to greet her gardener and his boy.

Ori had stood behind her watching with interest as the boy was handed a letter. It was encased in a green envelop. Bilba had sent him off with warning words that the letter needed to reach its destination before elevensies (what that meant Ori had no idea). Yet the boy had nodded, whilst shooting Ori curious glances, before hurrying back down the path.

Then Bilba had bid her gardener a good morning, and they went back into the warm home to gather all the things Bilba would need on the road.

**~+ + + + + +~**

Ori was watching Bilba as she made sure she had all everything she needed. The contents of her pack lay out neatly on the sitting room floor. Currently she was sewing a secret pocket in her father’s coat (this she’d learned upon commenting on it, when Bilba looked sad and had cradled her elbows Ori had decided to say nothing) where she’d store the tea bags they’d filled.

She just worked on adding detail to the sketch of Bag End’s front door. Having already made sure she had everything necessary in her pack, and adding half the tea bags to its contents.

Nori leaned against the wall of the hallway with one eye on the time, and the other on her. Ori heaved a sigh. It was frustrating having one of her brothers just always there. She’d come of age, she felt she didn’t need to have them watching her so closely. Especially while they were in the Shire ( **Maker** give her patience).

“Well, it looks like I’ve got everything.” Ori looked up now to see Bilba putting things into her pack carefully. There was an organization in her packing that Ori knew would Dori appreciate.

The change of clothes goes on the bottom, followed by the coiled rope and first aid kit, on top of this goes the raincoat. Then something she’d called her Bounders Cloak, than her wooden bowl with her spoon is situated next to her little copper mugs (one for Ori to drink the Traveling Tea out of and one for her).  

Bilba closes the flap and Ori has no idea where she’d stored the sewing kit and her extra water skins.

She slung her water skin over her shoulder, and put her pack onto her back.

“Right, I think we’re all ready to go.” Bilba smiled at them and nodded. Ori nodded back and then left to get her eldest brother.

Outside Dori was sitting on the little bench in Bilba’s front yard. He seemed lost in the scenery, and Ori waited patiently for him to notice her. When he gave no sign of doing any such thing she gently touched his shoulder. When he jumped slightly in alarm Ori didn’t comment.

Dori turned to her and smiled in relief. Ori smiled back.

“ **Bilba’s ready to go.** ” Dori nodded and got up from the bench. When going inside she saw him take one last look out at the rolling hills before closing the door.

Ori went and gathered up her book that she’d left on the couch. Then she quickly got her pack from the room she’d shared with her brothers. She did one final check over to make sure everything was there, then she put the journal into the pack and put it on her back.

Bilba was in the sitting room waiting for them as she checked her straps.

Ori and she shared another smile. Then Nori and Dori were ready to go and they were heading out the door, out into the morning sunlight. They’d just crossed the threshold when she’d remembered something she’d evidently forgotten.

“I won’t be but a tick!” Bilba called back to them as she dashed into the house. Whatever a tick was the siblings had no idea.

It was getting to late mid-morning now, and the siblings waited a little impatiently for Bilba on the path outside her home.

Ori took the time they waited for her to look at the countryside. Hobbits were out working in their gardens or fields. She saw sheep moving lazily in a field not too far away. Everything was green and healthy.  It was clear that the Hobbits cared greatly for the Earth.

“ **Nice place this is, certainly peaceful**.” Ori looked at Dori as he spoke. He had a gentle look on his face that she hadn’t seen in a long time. Her eldest brother looked content, but he didn’t look at her as he continued speaking. “ **The peace of this land certainly puts one at ease. Makes you feel safe; all the sunshine and smiling faces**.” He turned and gave Ori a smile. It was sad in a way that she was used to seeing. She gave him a smile that she hoped was reassuring.

“ **We’re going to be fine Dori. Don’t worry brother.** ” She assured him. He simply sighed and muttered something about youth. She just reached over and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Behind them Ori could hear Nori muttering about the time. She knew he hated being late. She snorted as he called for Bilba to hurry up in the **Dwarf Language**.

“ **She won’t understand you Nori**.” Ori said over her shoulder. Dori chuckled while he squeezed her hand once more before letting go.

“Quite sorry I just couldn’t remember where I’d put this.” She turned to Bilba’s voice to see her fastening a sword to her side. The sheath was simple leather with designs of flowers and plants on it. It was fine craftsmanship from what she could see.

Her brothers seemed struck dumb a moment.

“I thought you said you couldn’t use a sword.” Dori offered; Nori was apparently shocked speechless.

“I never said anything like that,” She explained while they began walking down the hill. “You all just assumed. Never assume. It makes an ass out of you and me.” The siblings laughed loudly at Bilbas little piece wisdom.

The walk to the Way Meet Market was pleasant. With Bilba chatting to them and nodding good morning’s to whomever they passed.

Three Dwarves following a Hobbit through the Shire was apparently very strange; if the looks from the people they passed were anything to go by. Ori found she didn’t particularly care. She and Bilba were quickly becoming friends, Nori and Dori hadn’t fought all day so far. It seemed the Quest would start off well for her. The sun was pleasantly warm, and as they got closer to the Way Meet Market a friendly clamor was arising.

Up ahead she could see the boy that Bilba had sent off waving at them as he approached; after a moment or two Bilba finally seemed to notice him because she waved back. This prompted him to jog up to them to deliver whatever news he was carrying.

“I got your letter to the Thain Miss Baggins, and good morning.” He took off his hat and bobbed his head slightly when he greeted her. Then he turned his gaze to the three of them and nodded his head in greeting. “And to you too Mister Dwarves.”

Ori only raised her eyebrows at how he miss-gendered her. Her brothers held back indignant snorts.

“How now Hamfast, what’s the new news on this new day?” Bilba inquired with her hands clasped in front of her. That sentence had the siblings reeling while they tried to understand it. The boy however (evidently called Hamfast what a strange name) simply got a glimmer in his eye.

“There’s no news ma’am but the old news.” He and Bilba shared a look before he nodded once more and said. “Well I best be on my way.” He donned his hat once more, and continued walking back from where they’d come.

They’d just begun continuing on their way when he turned around and hollered at them, “Mother be with you and guide you in your travels!”

“May Mother be with us all!” Bilba turned and shouted right back at him. Ori and her brothers simply watched the exchange with mild alarm and mild amusement. She waited for her to explain the greeting, but Bilba simply turned and went back to walking.

She was about to follow her when Nori grabbed her shoulder. She turned her head to see his puzzled expression while Dori just continued on past them. She simply shrugged and the two hurried to catch up with their elder sibling.

They entered the market and that sent their senses reeling. The noise was incredibly loud for such small creatures. Delicious smells poured out of windows and wafted from stalls. Everything seemed to be happening at once, it made you want to stop and try to see everything that was occurring around you.

It wasn’t at all unlike the markets back in Ered Luin. The severe lack of craftsmen that she was used to seeing in a market was the immediate difference she noticed. There were a few woodworkers that had set up shop and were currently either talking to customers or fixing a stool. Yet it was nothing to the degree of craftsmen that Ori saw regularly at markets in Ered Luin (and she was told that Ered Luin actually had a severe lack of craftsmen compared to the markets in other settlements).

Bilba simply moved through this pandemonium with ease. Nodding and smiling at everyone who was staring at her and her strange companions. Her gloved hands gripped the shoulder straps of her pack.

She seemed a little afraid Ori noticed. Again she decided not to comment.

The three sometimes glimpsed the others of their Company. Nods were exchanged whenever they caught the others eye. When Ori saw Dwalin watching her brother suspiciously from across the market she quickly looked away. She looked down at the ground, and nearly collided into Bilba who’d stopped at a stall to purchase something.

Dori had caught her on the shoulder and reeled her back before she’d made impact. She sent Dori a grateful look before focusing her attention on the transaction between Bilba and the woman who ran the stall. She smiled politely at the woman who had fixed them with a curious look before focusing on the contents of the stall and her jaw dropped.

There were all sorts of dried fruits laid out in separate bowls.

Ori felt herself gaping at just how many fruits there actually were. She’d never seen so many in one place. Back in Ered Luin fruits were hard to get ahold of and therefore very expensive.

She’d had a couple of dates and figs once in her life and that was because Nori had stolen the treats for her birthday.

Yet in this one stall in the Hobbit market there were bowls full of dried apricots, plums, and dates. One bowl was overflowing with dried strawberries, and peach slices. Then there were figs, apple slices, blackberries, blueberries, and raisins. That wasn’t even half of it! Ori was sure she saw even more varieties waiting behind the counter.

She watched astonished as Bilba seemingly bought half of the stock, yet it was swiftly replaced by more. Bilba let down her pack as she put the medium sized cloth bag (now filled with more dried fruit then any of them had ever seen at once) into a pocket on her pack.

“Where’re you off too exactly Bilba?” The **Hobbit-lady** asked while still keeping a curious eye on the siblings. She glanced back to see that Dori had a firm grip on Nori’s upper arm to make sure he stayed out of trouble.

Bilba hummed for a moment while she put her pack back on.

“To the East I think. These three are some of my traveling companions,” Bilba gestured to them as she spoke. They each introduced themselves in turn.

“Dori.”

“Nori.”

“Ori.”

The three of them all bowed in unison while saying together. “At your service.” When she looked back up; the stall runner had raised eyebrows and Bilba simply looked amused.

The rest of the walk through the market was fairly easy. Bilba nodding at more and more curious gazes as they got closer to the Green Dragon Inn.

**~+ + + + + +~**

It was late morning once they reached the Inn. Bofur was sat outside evidently made to watch for the members of the Company that would eventually make their way there.

He gave Dori and Nori a cheerful wave, but ended up fixing Bilba and Ori with a puzzled look. It took her a moment to realize the puzzlement wasn’t over them being there but over Bilba’s little sword.

“I though’ ya said ya couldn’t use any weapons lass?” he inquired. Bilba just crinkled her eyes in a smile before replying.

“I said nothing of the sort. You just assumed I didn’t know how to use a weapon.” Bofur smiled back at her now. “Never assume. It makes an ass out of you and me.” At this the miner doubled over with laughter. He heaved his breath to an even rhythm before waving them off.

Then another hobbit recognized Bilba and came running up to her inquiring about something. most likely asking about her Dwarf companions. Ori paid no attention to this as Bofur filled them in on the few members they were still waiting on.

“ **Are we the last to arrive**?” Dori asked Bofur. Bofur shook his head no before continuing.

“ **Everyone’s just about here, still waitin’ on Fili an’ Gloin ta get here with the ponies.  Staff-man disappeared at one point, sayin’ he was off to go see what the delay was**.” He answered.

“ **Shouldn’t be tha’ hard to haggle for ponies**.” Nori spoke up now. At this point others of the company were filtering out and joining the conversation. Having seen the Burglar and Ri siblings arrived early.

“ **’Parently it is**.” Bifur was speaking in his growling voice now.

They were all gathering in a circle that faced inward now, and Ori found herself being closed off from the conversation. Heaving a sigh she turned to see Bilba standing in the road looking like a lost pebble. She was gripping her packs straps again, and staring at the backs of the **Dwarrow**.

She cleared her throat to get Bilba’s attention. Ori sent her a little smile which Bilba returned wearily.

Then they were sitting beneath a tree that grew next to the Green Dragon. It was in clear view of the group, so if any of them ended up noticing their disappearance they could just turn around and see them.

Bilba pulled out the small bag of fruits from her pack while Ori extracted her journal and began a brief sketch of the market at Way Meet. It was small and took up only a corner of the blank page she’d started it on.  Then she simply wrote down what each member of the Company had done to get them ready to leave the Shire.

Ori looked over to Bilba when she cleared her throat. She was offering Ori a dried apricot slice. She took it with a feeling of akin to reverence.

Carefully she began nibbling on it. It was tough to chew, though the sweetness made it more than worth it. She was vaguely aware of Bilba putting the bag away before she spoke.

“Now, you never told me. How did you decide to follow you brothers here?” Ori considered her a moment before answering. She sighed and put the apricot down so that she could think about her words.

“In our culture women are blessings given by **Maker**. So we’re treated accordingly. Even though we’re treated better than the men of our race, we’re still told that basically our greatest value to our people is our ability to bring forth life.” She stopped a moment to take a calming breath. “The decision to follow my brothers was easy. I want to get into the history stories. I want other young Dwarrowdams to hear the story about the young girl who’d help reclaim Erebor, and think ‘I can do that too, I don’t have to have a husband if I don’t want one.’”

She looked down at her hands now, feeling silly for having talked so much at once. She was certain that her new friend would think her daft. Instead she looked up quickly when she felt the weight of a gloved hand on her arm. Looking into Bilba’s eyes revealed she was as surprised by the contact as Ori was. The look of alarm in her eyes became shaded with something else however as she offered her a smile that went nowhere near her eyes.

The two sat there a moment longer enjoying the sun, and half-heartedly listening to the others talk in their big circle. Thorin had joined the conversation now, and was glancing at Bilba every few moments. What it meant exactly Ori decided not to dwell on it.

Then Bilba broke the silence.

“I think that’s a wonderful reason to go on an adventure.” There was apology in her tone that Ori didn’t know the reason for. She suspected she’d probably never learn why her friend sounded sorry in that moment.

**~+ + + + + +~**

Almost a few minutes after noon Gandalf, Fili, and Gloin reappeared with practically a caravan of ponies following them. **Staff-man’s** horse trotted alongside a chestnut pony with a white mark down its snout.

The next few moments were filled with frenzied activity as everyone rushed to distribute packs evenly among the ponies.

Fili and Gloin told how they’d had difficulty convincing the stable owner to give them the amount of ponies they’d need. She glanced to see Thorin was half listening while he watched their Bilba again. There was something guarded in his expression that she didn’t like.

“ **The stable owner had told us we could have the thirteen ponies and the one horse, but we couldn’t have that one pony there. The one with the light brown coat and white mark. He said it’d belonged to someone, yet after Staff-man had a few words with him he gave us the pony free of charge.** ” Ori only half listened to the story. She busied herself with securing everything to her pony.

There were a few awkward moments in which Kili surreptitiously gave her and Bilba the lighter packs. To which she rolled her eyes. Honestly both their ponies looked sturdy enough; the fools just didn’t want either of them to strain themselves. It was getting ridiculous already.

She glanced over to Bilba. The Hobbit had claimed the hard-to-get-ahold-of pony for herself. She was cooing at it, and petting its blonde mane.

Her general good mood seemed to make the plants greener. In fact if Ori didn’t know better she’d say the flowers turned themselves so that they were facing Bilba. How curious, yet it was of no consequence. It was noon in the Shire and they were getting onto their ponies and preparing to get this whole adventure started.

Ori could hardly wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so glad this is finished! so a new POV this chapter! i'm on spring break and my goal was to finish this chapter! whew! im glad i did honestly.  
> the bolded words mean that sentence was spoken in Khuzdul. It didn't make sense to me to have to write khuzdul out in this chapter when Ori understands khuzdul.  
> i am the biggest sucker for Ri sibling relationships. i just go all gooey with their loyalty to one another. 
> 
> -Elvish used this chapter-  
> Sog ned Deri - Drink of Stopping. it was a term i cobbled together.
> 
> Ori and I don't know Elvish so please tell me if i got the Elvish wrong in some way.
> 
> honestly everyone the kudos and comments really did help me get this going. keep it up!


	4. Trolls, It Had to Be Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships develop within the Company as the Quest progresses. Trouble is found in the Trollshaw.

Getting back into the rhythm of travel was easier than Bilba thought it’d be. It was as simple as pulling on her gloves.

She still felt alone amongst the Company, though she had Ori to talk with. It was difficult to ignore the atmosphere of general disapproval the rest held. They were a little cold towards Ori as well, but she had her brothers with her to assure her of her place amongst them.

Though a few of the Dwarves began opening up more to her as she began proving she knew how to travel.

Bofur was the first to engage her in conversation by the fire. He seemed delighted to find she had an overabundance of stories and songs to tell. She was all too happy to share her childhood memories with him. He was the one who’d wake her up on most mornings, and in exchange she’d sit and chat with him during his watch.

When his family saw their friendship they soon followed. Bombur began asking her to help him cook meals, Bifur would sit near her and whittle at a piece of wood while she smoked her pipe (or on some nights embroidered her Bounders Cloak). Fili and Kili were curious about the tiniest member of the group so there was friendly banter occasionally exchanged.

A routine developed out of these new friendships.

Bofur or Ori would wake her in the morning, and then she’d help Bombur with breakfast while Ori prepared their Traveling Tea.  When the call came up to move on Bilba would ride alongside Ori, with Dori and Nori not too far away. Fili and Kili would sometimes ride with them in the back of the group (she suspected it had more to do with bothering Dwalin then anything).

While they rested for lunch she’d sit on the quiet of the outside of the group and simply listen to the calls and songs of the plants around her. Sometimes Bifur would join her there in the quiet of the outer ring. A few times Gandalf would walk away from Thorin in huff and sit next to them. Then they’d be on the road again, and Bofur and she would ride together sharing stories.

In the evening she’d assist with dinner, and then take her bowl someplace to sit. More often than not Ori would join her and work on her writing and sketches while they ate. Once she was done eating Bilba would stay awake just a bit longer to give Ori company before retiring to her bed roll.

If any of these new friends looked at her gloves curiously, she pretended not to notice.

~* * * * * *~

They’d left Bree behind them and had just entered the Trollshaw when the rain started. Even though her raincoat covered her well enough the rain soaked her through somehow. The rest of the company wasn’t faring as well either.

Dori fussed over Ori, if only to distract himself from how cold he must be. Ori looked irritated by the attention but didn’t tell him to stop it. Her poor plum colored coat was sopping wet.

Yet none of them were shivering, perhaps Dwarrow really were built of sturdier stuff.

There was no way to make a fire without some kind of cover so they ate waterlogged cram, and huddled together for warmth. No stories were shared and no songs sung. Everyone was much too wet and cold for merry making.

Bilba somehow found herself huddling next to Ori with Dori and Nori forming a protective circle around their baby sister and little hobbit friend.

Bofur and his family were close by and looking absolutely miserable.

Gandalf had wandered off as soon as the rain had begun. Thorin had a dark scowl on his face the entire day.

She clenched her hands and hoped that they’d come to somewhere with trees soon. If they were near trees she could ask them to provide enough cover for a fire in the rain.

As she contemplated how to go about asking the trees to help them in secret she felt the weight of someone’s gaze resting upon her. Without needing to look up she knew it would be Thorin. Over the past few days he’d spoken not a word to her. Yet she felt his electric blue eyes burning into her wherever she moved when they made camp.

She looked up and was caught by the intensity of his stare.

The marks began moving in lazy motions heating up her skin as they most likely began glowing. She could barely see everyone else through the haze of the rain water, yet Thorin seemed to glow.  His eyes told her he was considering something that evidently had to do with her. It appeared that he was puzzling over her, why he’d puzzle over her she didn’t know. Though something deep inside her told it had to do with what she was.

She bit her lip, and tore her gaze away. She had to grit her teeth against the fluttering of the vines in order to fall asleep.

The rain continued for three days. By the time it finally stopped they were all more than waterlogged, and feeling irritable from being wet for three days straight. Not for the first time she was grateful for her pony Bill. He’d calmly and patiently waded through puddles, and trudged through the rain.

Gandalf finally reappeared when they came to a wooded area. Bilba breathed a sigh of relief. She’d never thought about how comforting it was to hear the voices of the trees creaking and groaning out welcomes to her.

These trees were speaking warnings to her though. Saying there was Destruction resting in the little forest. She rode rigidly, her guard up, until the sun sunk low into the sky and Thorin called for them to make camp by a destroyed farmhouse.

The trees warnings of danger only grew in urgency, telling her to get her companions to continue through. The Destruction had crashed and disemboweled the farm house.

Bilba uneasily got off Bill as an argument broke out between Gandalf and Thorin. When Gandalf stormed off she helped set up camp as best she could while her hands shook with worry.

They were still relatively close to the road which was a small comfort. The Dwarves were diligent in protection while traveling which was another comfort. Yet, underneath the warnings of the trees she heard a faint honeyed whisper. Discombobulating as she recognized the voice, and worrying as to the location.

When Bilba turned around sure enough Bombur was about to eat a round plump dark purple berry. Panic seized her throat and turned her voice to a shriek.

“Bombur don’t eat that!” as she practically ran to him she felt all the eyes of the company on her, including a pair of searing robin egg blue ones. In his surprise Bombur had dropped the berry. She stopped just as she stood in between Bombur and the berry bush. “How in the name of all Mother’s dear creations did you not recognize Shadowlock?! You’d have been dead as soon as that berry had passed your lips!”

Her hands were shaking and she was clutching them at her sides as the vines burned. Wind was rushing around the Company, the grass was shouting reassurances, and trees had picked up in pitch with the wind. The offending berry bush was shrieking apologies and greetings all at the same time. She breathed slowly to calm herself and the wind died down with her fear.

For the rest of the afternoon and evening the Dwarves all sent her curious looks. She reassured Bombur that it was nothing to apologize for, she had yelled at him out of fear for her friends life. She also had to assure Bofur and Bifur there was no debt to repay. The whole time Ori looked eager to get her alone so she could ask her something.

That opportunity finally arrived while the dwarves all sat around waiting for dinner to be ready. Bilba had decided to examine the berry bush instead of helping with dinner (besides it was Nori’s turn to help anyway).

 After her outburst she felt like she needed to put some distance between her and the Dwarves. 

Ori came trotting over, book out and pencil at the ready (though she called it a graphite stub Bilba still didn’t understand why). Her chocolate brown eyes glinting with the inner fire of seeing an opportunity to learn something new, brown sugar hair glowing in the firelight. Bilba smiled as her dear friend sat down next to her.

She opened her book to a new page, and placed her pencil at the ready.

“What is this Shadowlock Bilba?” Ori inquired. She pretended not to notice how the conversations got quiet. Evidently she’d be answering a question that had been pulling on the Dwarves minds.  Bilba returned her gaze to the berry bush which was ‘innocently’ singing a tune.

“Shadowlock grows wild in the Shire. It’s a poisonous berry to other races. We know for a fact this innocent looking plant can kill even a Dwarf in no time so don’t tell me anything about Dwarvish sturdiness,” a few chuckles at this. Then she fixed the plant with a puzzled expression, now she addressed only the bush. “It actually grows farther away from roads. There’s no way you were planted here by the late inhabitants, you’re too young for that. What’re you doing here exactly?” When the bush hesitated to answer the trees creaked threateningly. “Anyway, it’s actually a very strange plant.” She finished dismissively.

Ori ceased writing in her book, than looked up. “What d’you mean?”

Bilba glanced over at Ori before explaining, “Well; the berries will kill you in half a second no doubt. But the leaves of the plant are extremely good for healing wounds. Something in the leaves promotes the closing of wounds. Kind of Life and Death all wrapped up in one little package. Sort of poetic if you ask any Hobbit.”

“You said the plant was too young. How big can these bushes get?” Ori didn’t look up as she continued writing.

She thought a moment before answering. “If left unchecked, which they often are, they can grow up as tall as the thing they’re growing next too. Shadowlock is a climber plant with a small bush at the base.” Bilba added the last after seeing Ori’s confused expression.

She paused before asking, “What do you mean this plant is dangerous to other races?”

“Oh, Hobbits can eat anything. No plant is poisonous to us; well we just haven’t encountered any that are. Rarely does something edible that grows from the Earth give us any kind of poisoning.” The Dwarrow were completely silent now. Everyone, it seemed, was intrigued by the conversation. Ori scratched away at her book.

~* * * * * *~

After she’d eaten her dinner, and filled Ori in on the medicinal properties of Shadowlock leaves Bofur had come over carrying two bowls. He smiled pleasantly as if nothing dramatic had occurred involving his younger brother and potential death.

“Take this to the lads would ya? They’re watchin’ the ponies.” Bilba smiled back, and cautiously took the bowls being careful not to touch Bofur with her gloved hands.

As she left the glow of the firelight she could feel Thorin’s eyes following her retreat.

When Bilba drew nearer to where the ponies were being held knowledge began forming in her mind. Something was off and the two princes were going to get her into a lot of danger. It was fuzzy, and nothing but a passing thought. Obviously the princes weren’t thinking it through that carefully.

Then she heard pained wales coming from the voices of trees. Her walking quickly became hurried and urgent. They were begging her to help them. She had to take shaky breaths before seeking out Fili and Kili instead of rushing off to answer the cries of the trees.

The marks burned, and the vines crackled with barely suppressed anger.

When she found them staring at the ponies she stopped in between them. Holding the bowls out to both of them she counted the ponies.

There were ten ponies in the clearing. Judging by the uprooted trees, and their pained cries informing her as to what had done this to them she quickly realized what the two Dwarves had in store for her.

Trolls had done this.

It had to be trolls. While they were implied in the name of the area it was exasperating watching these (supposedly) fully grown Dwarrow pussyfoot around what they wanted her to do.

Bilba wanted to groan in exasperation before suggesting, “Shouldn’t we let the others know about this?”

Kili shook his head as Fili spoke, “Oh no, this is nothing to trouble them over; nothing that a bit of Burglaring can’t solve.”

Bilba just fixed them with a flat stare. In their eyes she saw their great desire to not disappoint Thorin, and something akin to pity (but actually quite remote from it) twisted in her gut. Over the past days she’d seen the whole of the Company look to Thorin with that same hero worshipping stare. There was something in it very close to reverence if she’d look close enough.

She bit lip as she thought on the options available to her. She could betray their trust and go tell the others. Then there was a dark shadowy thing gathering in her gut telling her to hurt the trolls who’d hurt these trees. The vines biting into her skin as they grew thorns, already she could feel the heat of her anger beginning to insight the scorching of the forest.

She was about to confirm that she’d see what she could do, when growling battle cry came up from their campsite. It was the whole of the company shouting at some foe that found them.

Her heart sank into the soles of her feet as she heard the piercing scream of Nori and Dori screaming for their younger sister.

~* * * * * *~

Bilba had never run so blindly through a forest before. She’d never run without purpose and a plan in mind. Yet now she cursed under her breath as she raced through the forest after the Trolls.

Dashing underneath felled trees following the Trolls path of destruction. The trees shouted out their locations as she narrowly dodged them, her eyes squinting into the darkness ahead of her. The moon wasn’t very bright tonight, it was difficult to see.

It was drawing toward the middle of the moons path to dawn.

She paused allowing her lungs to fill with air, and for the two princes to come crashing behind her to catch up. Already a plan was forming in her mind, but first she had to get these two away from her.

Fili and Kili discussed what they should do. The two princes switched between Westron and that strange deep language of theirs.

In the middle of their bickering Bilba heard a tree whimper where the trolls had gone. She took a deep breath and then took off again. The brothers gave shouts of alarm calling for her to wait, but they kept up with her well enough.

‘I have to save them. I have to make sure they’re safe.’ her chant fell to the beat of her near silent racing feet. Ori had been her friend from the start. The girl had sat beside her every night before they’d retire to their bedrolls. Soon her brothers had become dear to her, followed by the jovial Ur family. Her breath caught as she realized how close to her heart these Dwarrow had burrowed.

Always at the back of her mind, as she thought on her friends, was a pair of bright blue eyes.

As they trio drew nearer to a flickering warm light they slowed down. She gritted her teeth against the noise the two princes were making; every small crunch sounding loud and booming to her ears. The three of them crouched behind a large rock.

When Kili peaked out he evidently saw the rest of their companions trussed up in sacks directly in front of the rock they hid behind. The ponies were kept in a crude pen while the three Troll argued over how best to cook the Dwarves.

The three trolls began arguing with each other. Fili sent his brother a look and the two exchanged hand signals that Bilba could not understand. She barely had a moment to register what they might do before they were gone. Trying to sneak into the prone forms of the Company and cut them loose.

“Oi! Look! There’s more of ‘em!” She watched as the smallest troll noticed the two princes. This statement was punctuated by the two of them being lifted up into the air. Her mind began racing at a million miles a minute as the Company sent up bellows at the trolls. She went over everything she knew about Trolls until she lighted on the solution.

The sun was the solution. Memories bubbled up to the forefront of her mind of learning about Trolls in the library of Rivendell. She needed to stall until the sun could crest over the rock they sought shadow behind.

“Let’s jus’ eat these two then cook the rest.” Her eyes bugged out of her face as she scrambled to the top of the rock. The three brothers (it was evident in how they treated each other) didn’t notice her at first.

“Hello! You can’t eat those Dwarves!” Her shouting drew their attention. Somewhere below her she heard Ori urge her to get out of there. Yet it was too late since the Trolls had seen her, and the cook (he wore an apron so she just assumed) along with the biggest of the three both advanced on her. The cook scooped her up and held her in his tough palm.

“And why can’t we eat ‘em?” He asked. Her plan that had formed while chasing after the trolls had disintegrated as soon as Fili and Kili had stepped into the campsite. She was making it up as she went along now.

“Well, because they’ve got worms in their tubes!” She gestured her hand wide. Taking care to make her face look as distressed at this lie as possible. Carefully she watched their puzzled expressions, than the biggest frowned before he turned to the smallest.

“If we can’ eat ‘em let’s just kill ‘em.” He ordered the smallest that still held Fili and Kili in his hands. He nodded his head while the dwarves began shouting something in their tongue.

“You can’t!” when their attention was focused on her again she found her mouth going dry. “I-I mean if you kill them the worms will end up getting into your system. When the worms enter your system you’ll not be able to stomach anything,” She spoke in a serious tone, drawing inspiration from a Hobbit sickness. “You’ll lose all your fat, as well as muscle. Then your skin will hang about you like rags. You’ll grow so thin that others will be able to see the worms moving around in your tubes.” She shuddered here for affect. “Until finally you die of starvation and the worms exit your body.”

The smallest Troll seemed to not like this at all. “I ain’t gonna be the one to get worms in my tubes! You can kill ‘em!”

“Shaddup! You’ll kill ‘em!” The cook sounded nervous as he said this. She barely contained her smile of triumph. It disappeared at what the cook said next. “If we can’t eat those two let’s eat the rest of ‘em.”

“But all of them have worms in their tubes! I’m traveling with them to an area where we have them quarantined.” She glanced quickly behind the gathering trolls. It was Moonset; soon Sunrise would start and from there it was just a little more stalling.

“If we can’t eat ‘em. How’s ‘bout we eat you?” The cook breathed his foul breath all over her face. She would’ve gagged had he not presented her with the perfect opportunity.

“Certainly!” This caught everyone off guard. She swiftly pulled out her sword, and stabbed the hand of the cook. Tugging it out of his palm quickly as she could she jumped down from his palm and ended up landing on her feet atop Nori. “You’ll have to catch me first!” She shouted over the cooks screams of ‘it stings’.

She then raced off into the forest blindly. Two vengeful trolls went chasing after her. She loosed them when a tree responded to her call for help by bending down its branches and thumping them on the head. Resting her head against the cool bark of a tree she slipped her glove half off her palm.

“ _Flower gleam and glow. Light the way in darkness._ ” She whispered to herself. From beneath her glove a curling flower of pure sunlight sprung forth. She used its light to navigate back towards her friends.

Bilba managed to get back to the Trolls camp before the smallest scooped her up. He held her crushingly in his fist. He was in the process of looking her up and down when the others came stumbling back.

“Hairs pretty. I think I’ll keep it in a cage to look at.”

The vines and marks were bristling under the Troll’s scrutiny. She fought to maintain a cool head. It would be so easy to remove her glove and envelope the Trolls on thorny branches. Yet, she couldn’t risk showing how monstrous she was in front of the Company.

“Shaddup Tom! I’m gonna cook that rat for the trouble it gave us!” The biggest argued. Suddenly the wind picked up, and the trees began creaking. She glanced quickly to the sky. It was getting lighter but at this rate they’d all be caught. She noted with satisfaction how the cook cradled his hand.

“It’s got pretty hair William! I wanna look at it ‘fore ya cook it!” She squawked at the way he curled around her like she was a beloved toy being taken away. The vines dug into her skin at the indignity. The branches of trees began banging together. Ori  shouted something.

Glancing to the sky revealed it getting lighter still. It would be a good hour before sunlight broke over the large rock that they were using as protection. Gritting her teeth she tried stalling for more time.

“The least you could do is season me properly before eating me!” That got the stabbed cooks attention.

“Oh?” he asked bemused. “An’ what kind o’ seasonin’ are ye talkin’ ‘bout?”

“Well rosemary for one!” She managed to squeeze out from having her ribs constrained by Tom. All three were staring at her intently now. With their attention she managed to stall them another half hour.

“Oi! It’s getting’ light! Let’s jus’ eat it and get it over with!” He wrenched Bilba from Tom’s paw and held her up over his opening mouth. She choked on the foul stench of his breath and the disgusting condition of his mouth.

“ **Abkund** *!” Rang the unmistakably gruff voice of Thorin throughout the clearing. His voice seemed to be absorbed by the stones instead of resounded by them.

Her eyes immediately sought him out and found him amongst the pile of Dwarves. They locked eyes and something in the vines surged with energy and heat. While her own heart decided to relocate into her throat.

 “ **Thark** **û** **n!** ” He still held her gaze as he called.

Was that fear in his eyes? Certainly not, Thorin had only ever spoken to her a handful times and it was always hard hearted statements.

Gandalf appeared from behind the Trolls and stood atop the giant rock. At the same time Gandalf shouted in a booming voice that filled the clearly; Thorin shouted something in another tongue (it was clearly not the one the Company had been speaking around her all this time).

“May the Dawn take you all!” He brought his staff down and the rock split straight down the middle beneath his staff.

With much groaning the Trolls cringed as they turned to stone and dropped her in the middle of their transformation. She landed on her rear and cringed at the sting of it. Not wasting any time she pulled up her gloves to cover what they’d exposed by slipping.

As soon as she was freed by Bilba; Ori fussed just as badly as both her elder brothers were fussing over her. It brought a smile to Bilba’s face and she was sure her cheeks would become sore. This small family unit of siblings was quickly beginning to mean a lot to her.

~* * * * * *~

She got one sniff of the troll hoard and decided to leave the exploration to the Dwarrow. Dori had the same sentiment as her. The two stood off to the side watching their companions clambering in and out.

They watched as Gloin climbed out of the hoard holding an armful of treasure. He was followed by Bofur and Nori both with armfuls of treasure as well. They looked at each other and raised eyebrows when the three Dwarves began digging after placing their loot in a wooden box.

“What’re you doing Bofur?” She called. Bofur grinned and looked up from where he was digging.

“Just makin’ a long term deposit lass!” He replied.

She just rolled her eyes and looked over to where Ori sat with Oin looking over her wrist. She was being treated by Oin for an injury she received during the whole ordeal with the Trolls. Dori and Nori more than once looked over to her in concern. She found herself looking over to Ori in worry in as well.

All the Company was emerging whilst Bofur and Gloin stomped on the newly covered hole. Last two to come up where Thorin followed by Gandalf, both now had new swords (no doubt courtesy of the Trollhoard).

Thorin glanced at her when he emerged; she bit her lip and quickly looked over to Ori. When she looked back Thorin was showing off his new sword to Dwalin.

 ‘Boys and their toys.’ Bilba snorted. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the thump of tiny hurried feet. It was coming closer, and rustling the undergrowth. In fact it was coming quickly.

Kili raised the alarm and the dwarves formed a wide circle to the center of which they shoved Ori and her. Oin was there trying to finish bandaging her wrist.

They were all braced to attack when the threat ended up being rabbits, and Radagast the Brown.  She was quickly beginning to like this wizard. He held regard and respect for the animals. He was cloud headed (as they’d say in the Shire), and yet was urgent when he pulled Gandalf aside to speak to.

She went to the poor startled rabbits, and whispered to them in the _Tongue of Beasts_. They eagerly greeted her and bowed to her one at a time. She wanted to laugh; Rosgobel Rabbits always were so formal. When she glanced up she saw Radagast eyeing her curiously.

The rabbits had just begun telling her of the spiders that Radagast had found. How they’d led to a dark place; when a shock went through her startling her.

The vines thrummed with energy.

Something else was coming their way. Bilba turned toward where she felt it coming but saw nothing. Though she knew it was there now. Suddenly the gloves became too constricting. That shock was pulsing through the vines now, and she knew whatever was coming meant to hurt.

Then a Warg Scout was leaping at Thorin, and he cut it down. After that everything happened so quickly that Bilba only remembered a few distinct points. All the motion had blended together in her mind.

The ponies nearly bolted had she not whispered a harsh word in the _Tongue of Beasts_. They were getting on the saddles, and Radagast was running away. The rabbits farewells drifting back to her on the breeze. Then they burst out of the forest and were out in the open.

They were riding as quickly as the ponies could over the rocky landscape. The scenery before the Misty Mountains racing by them as Warg howls erupted in the air.

~* * * * * *~

Radagast had done a great job of leading the Orcs off their trail. The Company had managed to pause only a moment when they were two miles at the feet of the Misty Mountains. They ducked behind rocky outputs as Radagast still whooped and hollered too close for her liking. Gandalf had disappeared at one point. She had no idea where he was, or where he went. The mountains were getting closer but were still too far away.

They decided to let the ponies go in hopes they’d find somewhere safe, Bilba whispered to Bill to lead them to Rivendell. She knew it was close.

Suddenly they were pressed against a rock face, and a Warg was sniffing about above them. Ori grabbed her wrist, and Bilba didn’t withdraw her hand. Ori was shaking like a leaf in the breeze. The two women clutched each other as the Warg’s nose got closer to their location.

With a nod from Thorin Kili dashed forward, and quickly shot an arrow that felled the Warg, but not the Orc sitting atop it. The death cries of their comrade and his steed alerted the others to their location. Battle cries in the Black tongue filled the air.

“Run!” boomed Thorin’s command. So they started running; hoping that somehow they’d reach the Misty Mountains. She clutched onto Ori’s hand.  Her palms in her gloves were sweaty, and the gloves were feeling constricting. Nori was racing ahead of them making a path for them amongst the Company, while Dori ran close behind them making himself the last line of defense for his little sister.

She could feel Thorin running far behind them all.

The earth itself seemed to be propelling her forward. Underneath the howls of the Wargs, the grunts of the Company, and the commands ringing in the Black tongue; she could hear a deep rumbling as if the earth behind them was rising up.

Her legs were burning, but she kept pushing forward. The mountains were getting closer, and the Wargs growls were becoming distant. Then with a final push they were in the Misty Mountains. They couldn’t rest no matter how much they wished to. So the Company followed the path that they’d stumbled into and began climbing it up into the sky.

~* * * * * *~

The Misty Mountains are cold: this she knew from her years spent in Rivendell. Bilba had learned a lot about the Misty Mountains while living in Rivendell. She learned about the constantly changing weather. She’d been taught how to anticipate the rain, and thunder storms. Had learned about the mountain passes and how to find her way back to Rivendell no matter where she wandered to.

One thing she didn’t learn about was Stone Giants.

The rain was bad enough. It had nearly washed her and the Company off the mountainside three times. Yet somehow the path always was beneath their feet.

The wind was howling, whipping against her face. Thunder was cracking around them. The noise was deafening enough when suddenly she saw something through the haze of water and watched the mountainside move. Then a boulder was crashing above their heads and made a crack like thunder.

“Stone Giants!” Balin shouted this to Thorin.

Thorin was shouting something. His voice was stolen away and the wind carried it to her ears. The words he spoke sounded deep and resounding.

Then the mountain was moving beneath her. She watched horrified as Ori swung away from her as the Stone Giant they’d been climbing on evidently awoke. They swung back to the Company again after the Giant was punched by another. Her already slippery grip in the rock face was lost and she was gripping onto the path by her fingertips.

Ori lunged forward to grab her at the same time as Bofur, but a strong arm that was warm despite the cold rain encircled her waist. Heat jolted through the marks, as the vines curled on her arms. She could feel the velvety feel of the grape leaves that were sprouting along them. He swung them back onto the path, and Bilba was hurled into Bofur’s waiting arms. He was laughing from relief.

“We almost lost our Burglar!”

“She has been lost since the start!” Thorin spat. Bilba looked away from his fire hot eyes. “You shouldn’t have come! You are more baggage than a burglar! You are more trouble then you are worth, and are reckless beyond anything!” She gulped through the lump in her throat. She’d thought the words more than once, but somehow they hurt more when spoken. “You will never have a place in this Company!”

The last remark was made to cut and wound. It pierced her right in the throat and made whatever tears were forming run dry for the moment.

She knew that already. She had no place anywhere. The hobbits all thought her too strange; they barely ever returned her ‘good mornings’. The elves revered her more than they treated her as just another mortal being. The marks on her palms made it impossible to make any true friends. She couldn’t become true friends with anyone when she couldn’t hug them for fear of what she could do.

Though some of the Company had warmed up to her; she still felt the cold of being an outsider. Especially when they spoke in that language she could only presume was the secret language of Dwarves.

She continued to trudge along with everyone, her head down and eyes brimming.

They walked until they found a cave to seek shelter in for the night. She immediately set up her bed roll in the furthest corner. She lay there and listened to the Company bustle about making dinner, and setting watch.

At one point Ori came and sat by her. Bilba bit her bottom lip as it trembled; suddenly she wanted her mother, Lord Elrond, or even Gandalf. Ori remained quiet, and after a while the Company settled down for the night. Before Ori left she placed her large palm on Bilba’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re here Bilba.” She whispered to her prone form before getting up and going to her own bedroll.

After sometime when Bombur’s snoring signaled his sleeping she began shaking. Her gloved hand was curled around her mouth as she tried to hold in the sobbing noises. She could not help the few squeaks that snuck between her fingers though. Tears streamed down her face and wetted the blanket beneath her. Her throat was hurting from not just letting herself cry outright. Taking some calming breaths she tried to gather herself.

A thought was forming in her head; borne of Thorin’s words on the path above the abyss. Quietly as she could she gathered her things. She would be sure to leave before they awoke.

She was certain she could find her way to Rivendell from the cave. Then she could leave it all behind and just spend her days studying in Rivendell during the fall and winter; then traveling to Lothlorien for the summer and spring sometimes. Maybe she’d even go and finally meet the royal family of Gondor.

She was almost out the door when Bofur stopped her.

“Where are you going?” He whispered hoarsely.

“Away.” Her response was brittle, and was made worse by the absolute look of desperate sadness in his eyes.

“You can’ leave! You’re part of the Company!”

“Am I really? You heard Thorin, I don’t belong here!  I’m not like you all.” Bilba sucked in a shaky breath as her throat became thick with newly unshed tears. It hurt just to remember what he’d said. “It’s better if I leave. Goodbye Bofur.”

“Ori will be heartbroken when she wakes up and you’re- Hey, what’s that?” Bilba glanced down to where Bofur was pointing at her scabbard.

A faint blue glow was peeking out of the sheath.

Her blood ran cold in her veins. She looked up at the sleeping forms of the Company, and her eyes met Thorin’s. He’d heard the whole conversation. The vines surged with heat suddenly and she was shouting as the floor opened and the world fell away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, getting this chapter up was a wait and a half! My wifi kept glitching in and out.  
> Bilba can do some interesting things, as well as speak to different things. the Tongue of Beasts is going to come in handy at a certain point in the future of the Quest.  
> so anyway a new chapter!!! :D i really appreciate all the comments and kudos you folks leave.
> 
> *Khuzdul Used*
> 
> Abkund- Dawn
> 
> Tharkun- Staff-man (pfffft i still crack up about that name)


	5. Down in Goblin Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company is led forward to the Great Goblin, and in order for them to get out they have to leave a member behind.

Everything rushed by as the cave flew away above them. Bilba was barely managing to not bruise or hurt herself beyond repair.  

They hit pieces of rock that seemed to randomly jut out to soften their descent. One she hit one the wrong way and her side exploded in a flower of pain. Everything went whirling by, and it was impossible to focus on a single thing.

Then it all stopped as abruptly as it had begun.

They were in a poorly made nest. It had been a lucky break when she landed atop Bombur. The nest tipped over and the Company went tumbling out.

She was relieved to find she’d managed to hold onto her pack.

As soon as she spotted Ori the two women rushed to each other’s side.               She clutched at Ori’s back, and tried to keep her trembling friend upright.

There was a horrible screeching and shrieking coming from her right. When she looked to the noise it was to see a writhing wall of Goblins rushing toward them.

The Company got ready to fight, but was quickly over powered. The Goblins flooded the rickety platform.

When a Goblin grabbed Ori by her injured wrist she let out a shriek of pain. Dori sent two Goblins flying over the rickety wooden platform they stood on, and she saw Nori stab one in the eye. The two brothers fought their way to standing beside their sister.

Bofur was shielding his brother and cousin from the worst of the poking and prodding going their way.

Dwalin was roaring at any Goblin that was near him as he took a protective stance in front of his brother.

Gloin was doing much the same, though there was something desperate and panicked in his eyes. She suddenly remembered Ori telling her one evening about how he had a family to return to.

Fili and Kili were standing valiantly in front of their Uncle. Thorin looked panicked as he looked from face to face. He was looking for someone. She realized with a hot flash through the vines that he was looking for her.

The mass of Goblins grabbed the Dwarrows weapons that weren’t concealed. She sent a prayer to Earth Mother that they not find her sword.

By some miracle (thank The Mother) they didn’t think to look beneath her coat for any scabbards.

A Goblin roughly grabbed her jacket as the Company was pushed forward onto an even more precarious bridge system. Another Goblin jabbed her in her side forcing her to stumble forward after the rest of the Company.

She was careful not to show any pain through the motions of her body, though she allowed her face to contort slightly. Elrohir had told her on more than one occasion that should she find herself captured by Goblins she cannot show fear or pain in how she moved; the rotten beings feed off it.

~* * * * * *~

As they got deeper into Goblintown (as she decided to call it) she became sure it was nothing more than rickety boards nailed down onto precariously balanced beams. The Goblins had missed taking her pack (thank the Lady). She gripped onto the straps for comfort.

The marks were pulsing like a heartbeat.

They came to a large platform where a large gelatinous creature was waiting. His ‘beard’ wasn’t hair it was flesh that dangled from beneath his chin. Bilba gagged into her elbow.

“What is this?! Who dares to trespass in my kingdom; spies, assasins, thieves?!” The creatures booming voice echoed throughout the cavern, and shook the already shoddy woodwork.  The chair he’d been sitting on let out pained moans as he got up to bound over to them and she realized it was a throne made out of other Goblins. She wanted to be sick.

“Found them lounging on the front step.” The Goblin that spoke was blocked from her sight. She decided it was for the best because Bilba had never thought a voice could sound oily till then.

“What is a group of Dwarves doing in my Kingdom hmmmm? Especially our dear old friend Thorin Oakenshield?” As the Great Goblin said this he got very close to the face of Thorin. So close that the Great Goblin’s eye was practically touching his nose. Something inside her screamed at her to jump forward with Sting at the ready and give his ‘beard’ a trim.

Blessedly Bofur’s cheery voice piped up as he stepped forward. “We’re not doin’ anything sir. Just passin’ through on our way to the Iron Hills ya see. Don’ mean to be sleepin’ on anyones front step, in fact-”

“Silence!” The Great Goblin cut Bofur off. “Did you confiscate their weapons?”

“Yes, your Grace.” The oily voice spoke up again. “Bring out the weapons we took from these Dwarves!”

With a lot of clanging of metal the weapons of the Dwarves was brought out. All of them were put into a heap in the center of the platform. The Great Goblin seemed content to simply tut at the pile of metal. Until the scabbard of Thorin’s new sword (courtesy of the Troll hoard) caught his eye. He picked it up and unsheathed it then gave a great scream that shook the platform.

“Goblincleaver! I know that sword anywhere!” When this was exclaimed the other goblins that were gathered on other platforms gave out shrieks. “Liars! You are not passing through these mountains! You came to kill me! Didn’t you?!” When the Company did not answer the Great Goblin evidently drew his own conclusions. “Aren’t going to admit it huh? Well, we have ways of making you talk. Bring out the Bone Cruncher; the Spine Crusher!”

As he called out the names of these (and more) torture devices she looked and saw large contraptions being wheeled over the rickety bridges. Her mouth ran dry and she itched to draw Sting and defend her friends. Then the Great Goblin said something that had her blood running cold.

“Let’s start with,” His yellow eyes traveled all over the Company before landing on Ori. Then a fat repulsive finger pointed to her. “The youngest.”

Two ugly Goblins came forward and grabbed her by the upper arm.

Dori and Nori shouted in unison. “ **Namadith*!** ”

To which Ori shouted back, her voice cracking in her evident fear.  “ **Nudûd*!** ”

Bilba was reaching for her blade. Her hand on the hilt and had begun to draw Sting when a heavy Dwarvish hand grabbed her wrist. She whipped her head to the offending hand, and then looked up to see Bifur shaking his head minutely.

“ **Ma zataigrifki zagaruh** **melekinh!*** ” Bifur whispered hoarsely into her ear. Bilba just scrunched her brows. Then he guided her sword back into its scabbard, and she understood what he must’ve meant.

She sucked in a breath and crushed down the panic of having someone so close to the marks before Thorin was yelling something.

“Don’t! I’ll take their place!” This drew the Great Goblins attention. “I am more valuable a captive then this Company. You take me and have your greatest enemy at your mercy, but let them go.”

He inclined his head in that way that told her he wouldn’t take no for an answer. The Great Goblin began laughing in a way that shook every bit of disgusting dirty fat that covered his body.

“Yes, quite right!” He motioned to a waiting Goblin. “Tell our dear ‘friend’ we have Thorin Oakensheild waiting for him. But remember to tell him we won’t hand him over for anything less than our price.” The Goblin nodded before scurrying away. “As for the rest of you; you’re free to go! Collect your weapons and get going now! Go on! Follow this bridge here and you’ll be in a passage that’ll lead you out!”

The Company looked between each other.

Bilba watched how Thorin nodded solemnly to Fili who gulped and nodded his head before leading the Company forward to collect their taken packs and weapons. None of them bothered to check if everything was there; all of them began sprinting down the bridge that the Great Goblin had gestured for them to leave by.

He’d seemed disinterested in them, but Bilba knew to never hold a Goblin to his supposed ‘word’.

It was another lesson that Elrohir had told her many times.

~* * * * * *~

They’d just gotten to the exit when they were ambushed. Goblins jumped out from dozens of hidden fissures in the walls. Their screeching bounced off the walls of the cave. War cries of the Company followed soon after.

She drew her sword, and the blue light allowed her to slice the stomach of a Goblin that was about to leap at Bifur from behind.

Another launched itself at her; she met their leap with the sharp bright tip of her sword. It burst through their throat.  She would’ve gagged had adrenaline not been pumping through her system since they’d been attacked after the fall.

A Goblin with yellow eyes, and an oily face leapt at her.  Its shriek becoming garbled as one of Nori’s knives flew through the air and stuck it in the chest. She ducked down as Fili jumped over her, and upon coming back up took a Goblin’s ear. Another on her right lashed their knife out at her side and struck her across her right lower abdomen.

Then from behind a she was grabbed about the throat, and a Goblin climbed onto her back. The air in her lungs left her more quickly then she expected.

She fell to her knees, and heard the ring of a crude blade being drawn.

The cold rusty metal was against her throat and she knew in a moment her life would be gone. Everything was swirling as she struggled to breath, and the only thing she could focus on was how this was the way she was going to die.

Then the Goblin on her back slumped forward, and she shook him off and gasped at the thin air in the Goblin tunnels.

When she got back onto her feet she slashed out and took the arm of a Goblin that aimed to throw it’s blade at Bofur. The dispatched limb thudded to the floor of the tunnel.

She turned and managed to block a blow meant to decapitate.

Bilba glanced towards the exit and saw it swinging closed. With a shout she leaped over a body and scrabbled at the door. She pushed with all her might and only managed to get the door open enough to let only her through. Then Dori was there and he was pushing the door open, and the Company burst through. They raced down the steep grassy mountainside through trees to try and gain a vantage point.

She didn’t dare look back yet. Knowing a flood of Goblins was coming after them.

Behind them she knew the trees where dropped limbs, and tripping as many Goblins as they could.

She stopped and turned only when she saw Dwalin had done just that. She took a deep breath and leaned on her back leg; all those afternoons learning how to fight in Rivendell coming to the forefront of her mind. When the wave of Goblins crashed down on them she was ready to strike.

A quick look to the sky revealed that it was fast approaching Moonset. The Sun would rise and they’d gain the advantage.

The clashing of metal and the shrieks of Goblins dying was sliced in half by the blare of a horn with a haunting joyfulness to it; the horn of Rivendell.

Threats echoed through the trees as hoof beats drew closer.

Arrows were suddenly whizzing by and hitting Goblins that she hadn’t seen coming for her.

Bilba looked up to see Elrohir dismounting in order to assist in the fighting, behind him the bright banner of Rivendell shined as if illuminated by some inner light. Elves were either jumping from their steeds to assist in the fray, or they were trampling on Goblins left and right with their horses. She noticed a few leap into the trees in order to gain a vantage point as archers.

They were saved.

She breathed a sigh of relief, which was quickly followed by a painful twist in her gut.

Thorin was still in danger. He was in Goblintown. He was most likely going to die without having ever seen his old home. His bright robin egg eyes would never look her way again. His deep voice would never sing again and it would be replaced by screams of pain as the Goblins tortured him.

Anger seethed throughout the vines and marks. The thorns that had been present since meeting the Great Goblin tightened their hold. She could feel the small scratches appearing, and beads of blood were surely staining her shirt.

A wave of emotion overtook her, and she was suddenly filled with the desire to act.

Without stopping to think she dashed as fast she could through the fray. She paused only after hearing two voices call her name. Glancing back revealed Gandalf and Ori racing to catch up with her.

The Sun was brightening the sky now.

Bilba dove and slashed her way to advancing through the Goblins. Their blood was matting her hair, and dripping from her face. Her side was on fire, and she was fighting the heaviness of her eyelids.

Thrice she thought about turning back and simply abandoning Thorin. He’d deserve it after the things he’d said to her. Then she would think about the exasperated way he smiled at Fili and Kili when they did something stupid. On how he’d often join in the singing by the fire. How his blue eyes seemed to burn whenever she chanced a peek. He might be cold toward her still, but he was brimming with life and the energy of the powerful.

Thorin deserved to live as much as she herself did.

It was this realization that drove her feet the remaining few yards to the gaping entrance of Goblintown.

She paused outside the entrance to glance back and see that the Sun was rising over the mountains. Soon the Goblins would catch up to her in their retreat; she had only a small window in order to get Thorin back.

Ori paused for breath next to Bilba while Gandalf asked her curiously, “So, what’s the plan?”

“Get in. Get Thorin back. Get out.” She responded curtly.

“Brilliant.” Piped up Ori as she twirled two rather long knives through her fingers (when did she get those?). “What about the Goblins that’re waiting inside?”

“We have blades don’t we?” She raised an eyebrow in challenge. Ori only grinned, and Gandalf simply hummed. “Come on, we’ve wasted enough time.”

With a jerk of her head she slipped back into the Goblin tunnels followed closely by a Dwarrowdam and a Wizard.

They wasted no time in retracing their steps through the tunnels. Bilba had her sword drawn and the blade still gave off its light. When they came near the gathering area where Thorin was she sheathed it and was bathed in darkness. She had to feel her way through the pitch black, gloves running lightly over the tunnel wall.

Her heart was pounding in her ears. She was breathing deeply the musty air of the stones so she could calm down from the bubbling anger.

The marks were vibrating, and the vines shivered as adrenaline began to slow in her system.  Thorns still bit into her arms, and she could feel the blood running down her arm and pooling in her glove. Her side was bursting in pain, and the wound from the knife was dripping.

Gandalf stood in the back of their procession. He watched behind them for any sign of the Goblins return. Bilba and Ori were pressed against the jagged tunnel wall; trying to get a view of what was going on without being noticed.

Thorin was silent as two Goblins hustled him to one of the devices. Her heart pounded in her ears as they strapped him into the machine.

“Well,” began the Great Goblin “You are so short my friend. Perhaps this will make you taller. Start it up!” The goblins were laughing as they began turning a wheel on the side of the device.

Thorin gritted his teeth as the ropes seemed to draw tight around his wrists. Bilba clenched her teeth, and resisted the thoughtless urge to charge out there and get Thorin out. Then something else happened with the machine, and some sort of prong darted out and jabbed him in the side. He looked like he was biting back a scream.

Ori pulled her back because she was leaning too far forward. Her breathing was heavy and senseless anger coursed through her. Ori jostled her shoulder, and Bilba looked back to her. She was looking a question at her that she couldn’t interpret.

Then the Great Goblins horrible voice spoke again. “This is no fun if you don’t scream. Crank it up!” She turned and knew that Thorins eyes searched the cavern. When his eyes met hers they seemed to fall into despair, and yet beneath it she swore she could see something bright underneath.

Then the cranking became faster and prongs were appearing from everywhere and poking him all at once. All it took was one well timed prong and Thorin was screaming. The sound threatened to tear her in two.

It seemed his screaming was shaking the whole cavern.

In fact; the cavern was shaking. Rocks were falling from above, and the tunnel they stood in was rocking back and forth as if it was simply one of the many rickety bridges. Her stomach lurched as the tunnel gave a particularly strong jump.

Gandalf rushed past them, and he let out a flash of light as bright as the sun. The Goblins screamed in agony of the light. They would be blind for a good ten minutes.

Seeing the opportunity Bilba and Ori ran forward. They rushed past Gandalf on the bridge, and immediately came to Thorin. She drew Sting and decapitated the two Goblins that had been cranking the machine. When she came back to Thorin Ori was getting him down. She rushed forward when her friend began fumbling with the second tied wrist.

As she undid him she felt heat rolling off his wrist, and the vines pulled taught whilst the marks tried to burst forth. She inhaled sharply and bit the tip of her tongue. When she glanced over at Thorin she saw that he’d rolled his head to the side and was watching her.

Finally his wrist was undone, and the two women helped him down. Upon reaching the platform Thorin staggered for a moment before gaining his footing quickly. Bilba gripped his upper arm, but quickly let go when he looked her way.

The Great Goblin was writhing in his chair, shouting for their heads on a pike.

There came a large shrieking from behind them, and she knew that more Goblins were coming to their rulers’ aid.

Thorin picked up Orcrist quickly then dashed forward and took the ‘beard’ of the Great Goblin in a large twirling leap through the air. The Great Goblin gurgled a little and then was no more. When he landed on his feet again he glanced back at them before he obeyed Gandalf’s urging to run.

Ori and Bilba glanced at each other once before sprinting after him.

~* * * * * *~

As they rounded another corner of the steep tunnel that headed ever downwards she could hear the Goblins coming for them with a vengeance now. They were screaming obscenities in the Common Tongue.

Her toe caught a stone that she’d not noticed. She lurched forward and landed hard on her hands. She knew they’d be scraped as well despite the gloves.

Ori stopped her running and turned around to help Bilba up from the ground, her strong mitten covered hands lifting her easily from the stone floor.

The cursing voices were getting closer, and they had to move. Yet her feet were so heavy.

She watched wearily as Thorin and Gandalf disappeared around the bend in the tunnel. Her eyelids’ drooped worse than before, and she was fighting to stay conscious. Her blinking was becoming slower as she gritted her teeth against the need to rest.

Ori was glancing nervously behind them.

“Are you okay Bilba? Do you want me to carry you?” She looked at her friend and smiled at the genuine concern that was written there. Taking a deep breath she assured Ori before gathering all her strength to run down the tunnel.

“I’m fine Ori. C’mon let’s get out of here.”

They ran quickly trying to avoid tripping up as much as possible. Every once in a while they’d glance back only to see that the Goblins were quickly catching up. Their ugly wretched limbs seeming to blur together with each quick glance backwards.

Then they turned another sharp corner to where the exit was and neither Gandalf nor Thorin was there. There were a lot of Goblins however. The Goblins had just arrived from their retreat of the Sun, and so she and Ori had the upper hand. Neither woman wasted any time in stopping to think. They both reacted as one, and charged head on into the caught off guard Goblins. Their surprise was only momentary however, for when the Goblins from the cavern caught up with them fighting erupted on all sides.

Bilba hacked off the hand that had jutted out trying to stab her. Goblin blood oozed from the limb, and it sprayed onto her. With a shriek a Goblin fell to the floor clutching where their hand used to be. She turned away from the sight only to parry a disarming blow.

The pull of unconsciousness was stronger now than ever.

Slowly Bilba and Ori had found themselves fighting back to back. Both women were breathing heavily, and cutting their way through the mass of Goblins.

Bilba kept her eyes on the door. She hoped that Elrohir would still be there so she could go to Rivendell, and leave the Company with some farewells this time. Something clenched in her gut about leaving Ori and the others. They’d become her friends; even the ones that didn’t speak to her. She hoped some of them felt the same for her.

Knowledge formed in her mind of the Dwarves fighting their way back into the Goblin tunnels. She would’ve smiled had Goblin blood not been dripping down her cheeks.

Bilba deflected a thrust directed to hit Ori in the side.

Ori cut the throat of a Goblin that had reached out to trip Bilba up.

They kept their positions of back to back; with her hacking their way to the door and Ori guarding against advancing Goblins from the rear. Then while she’d taken the finger of a Goblin another came from the side and stabbed her. The cut had only grazed her flesh as it had to go through layers of traveling cloak coat and tunics before getting to her skin. It had surprised Ori none the less and she let out a shriek of disbelief.

 _“ **Mahalul zharmur khurûh!*** ”_ she exclaimed over the din of Goblin battle cries, and the cacophony of metal against metal. She looked back at the scream to see Ori clutching her side, and Bilba felt hot quick anger biting at the back of her arms.

It was like a forest fire was spreading throughout the vines from the marks. The thorns dug tighter into her arms. The marks pulsed beneath her gloves, and Bilba gritted her teeth at the barely contained surge of emotion washing over her. It threatened to take her under and sweep her away. That only meant dangerous consequences in the matter of the marks, and her abilities.

However Ori needed medical attention, and so did she. It would be a long time before either of them got out of this if they fought with just the two of them. She gulped as she made up her mind.

Without thinking she shouted a quick “Ori don’t look!” behind her. Then she practically flung her gloves off, and half shouted in the Sindarin at the marks.

“ _Protection we need no longer/ Give us weapons to fight this hunger!”_

Great thorny vines burst from her palms and enveloped the Goblins blocking them from the exit. Their dying cries were snuffed out as the thorns either pierced their hearts or their throats.

She blindly grabbed her gloves from the floor of the tunnel, and reached back to grab Ori by the scruff of her coat at the same time.

Bilba hauled the two of them out of those tunnels and into the morning sunlight.

~* * * * * *~

It was still only early morning as the two women stumbled down to where they last remember the Company being. Something glimmered in her mind’s eye about elves planning to head straight for them as well as the Company.

The trees whispered to her that she was getting close to her companions, whilst the wind blew fresh crisp morning air into her face. The grass helped push her along, and spoke encouragements to her.

They sounded far away. As if she’d dunked herself underneath the bathwater back in Bag End.

‘How strange it is I think of Bag End now,’ she mused to herself. ‘I’ve been away from Bag End for weeks, and I lived in Rivendell much longer then I’d stayed there.’

A pebble caused her to stumble, and nearly fall face first into the ground. She would’ve collapsed by then too, if Ori hadn’t been there to catch her and help her along.

She was leaning heavily on Ori, and she clutched weakly at her bleeding side. The crimson blood had soaked the coat and shirt right through. Something heavy was weighing down her shoulders and it wasn’t her coat. Only then did Bilba realize that she still wore her pack. She would’ve hollered in joy but found she was too tired.

Her eyelids drooped lower and lower as she and Ori struggled along.

The sun shone through the trunks of the trees, and peeked at the women as they drew closer and closer to their companions and family.

As Bilba thought on the Company (what a hedgehog of a thought that was), she felt a hollow clench in her stomach.

She knew that she’d have to leave them upon meeting up with them again. Elrohir was with them and would be able to escort her to Rivendell where she could get treatment.

As they got closer to where the Company must be they passed more smoking Goblin corpses. She glanced at Ori and the Dwarrowdam seemed to understand what Bilba was asking easily because they continued to follow the scorched corpses as a way to find their Company.

She sighed as they came upon distant angry voices, voices that were unmistakably Dwarvish and Wizard.

Thorin and Gandalf were arguing. Upon using the energy to make the voices coherent she found that they were arguing about her.

Or to be more accurate; her and Ori.

“Who cares if the **Melekinh*** is still within those tunnels?!” Thorin’s shout was little more than a croak. Yet it rang loudly for her and Ori to hear. The two of them sped up their pace, and came to rest momentarily at a tree that was just outside the ring of activity. Both half collapsed onto root to sit on. Bilba found herself leaning against the tree trunk with her eyelids sliding closed.

“You will care Thorin Oakenshield. For you shall not get far without Bilba Baggins.” Gandalf’s voice was imposing in its sound. She managed a weak smile at how he went to defend her.

“My soldiers and I will be going there anyway. Bilba is dear to the Elves of Rivendell. _I do not expect you Dwarves to understand._ ” Elrohir spoke now, and she struggled to her feet.

As she leaned heavily against the tree the voices in the clearing rose to shouting. One voice was hardly distinguishable from another. Pain shot through her side, and her knees nearly buckled underneath the weight of it. She gritted her teeth against the now unbearable need to collapse. Before she could do that she had to make sure they knew she and Ori were there.

“You can all do whatever you like! We’re going back there! Our little sister is still in there, and we plan to get her back!” Dori’s scolding voice rose above the others and Ori perked up.

Both women slowly moved forward. Bilba still leaned heavily against Ori’s side, but when they came into view of the others she pushed off from her friend and stood shakily on her own feet.

The gathering was around a large circle of smoking earth. Elves were roaming about securing the area most likely. None of the Dwarves seemed too pleased by this or the fact that they received helped from Elves. Elrohir was standing to the side of the gathering discussing something deeply to another Elf. All of their armor gleamed in the morning sunlight, and they all moved as gracefully as she remembered them. Though Elrohir still had that slightly cocky smile on his face that she remembered well.

Gandalf was the first to see them. He smiled and twinkled like the two of them had just given him a sweet pie. She wanted to smile back but she was just so tired now.

“I do not believe that will be necessary Master Dori and Master Nori. Don’t you agree Bilba?” The whole Company turned so quickly she wanted to laugh.

“Yes. I really think that a tad unnecessary at this point.” Upon seeing her all the Elves stopped whatever they were doing and quickly got on their knees in a reverent bow. This was the part she had never gotten used to. The Company seemed as surprised by this as Bilba had been the first time they’d done it in her prescence.

Thorin wasn’t looking at the Elves however. His eyes were trained solely on her. He seemed as still as stone while he watched her.

Through the haze of exhaustion the vines gave a pleased pulse of energy.

Licking her lips Bilba was the first to break the silence that the Elves actions had caused.

“ _Please Elrohir you know it isn’t necessary to bow to me. In fact I’d prefer it if you didn’t._ ” The dubious looks from the Company was worth it to have Elrohir finally come up from his bow. He smiled at her for a moment before he noticed the blood that was clearly not a Goblins. His wise eyes brimmed with horror. Bilba spoke now in Westron so that the Company could understand what was being said. “As you can see Elrohir I’ve suffered a bit of an injury.”

“That I do not doubt _Radiance of Yavanna_.” Was his cautious reply. The two women stood atop a short little cliff, so when Elrohir approached to speak with her they were near eye level. She was suddenly aware that she had no idea exactly how the Elves of Rivendell had known to look for them.

“Now that I think of it; Elrohir why are you all out here? If I remember correctly no patrols from the Hidden Valley come this far from it.”

“When Bill returned to Rivendell without his rider we all feared the worst. Father however told us he’d seen you still alive. I imagine you know exactly how little that helped to comfort us.” He shared an ethereal smile with her before he continued.

“Then _Mithrandir_ came to us and told us you’d been pursued by Orcs here into the Misty Mountains.  Father went out to take care of the Orcs.”

Silence fell over the clearing as the sun climbed higher into the sky. Everyone was digesting the story thus far.

Bilba breathed in deeply the air of the Misty Mountains.

The marks were calm again.

Her head was spinning, and the blood loss was not helping. She was exhausted her very bones ached from the fight with the Goblins. Her pack was a heavy weight on her shoulders, and her side was still bleeding.

The trees swayed and offered their roots to help support her. The wind floated gently across her cheeks and whispered reassuring words to her. The horses that the Elves had arrived on offered themselves for her to ride so she could get treated at Rivendell.

That was right. Elrohir still hadn’t told her what he was doing there.

“You still haven’t answered my question Elrohir. Why are you here?” she tried to look threatening but knew she failed. Elrohir was too much like a brother for her to ever try to be serious with him for long.

He’d helped her develop a fighting style perfect for her. They’d stolen sweets multiple times from the kitchen; only to be caught by Lindir with sticky cheeks and hands. He’d even been the one to make Sting for her. The two of them had mock fighting duels, with Elladan sitting underneath one of the many trees of Rivendell cheering them both on.

The first time she’d had nightmares of the Fell Winter in Rivendell he’d been right there. Actually the whole regal family of Rivendell had been right there, but Elrohir had been there all the same.

Elrohir was a dear brother to her, and she hated to see him upset; or looking as concern as he did now. That little crinkle in his brow was too reminiscent of Lord Elrond.

“We received word of Goblins here before, but decided to let it rest since they’d never come near our lands. However, when Father returned from hunting the Orcs he ordered for me and others to don our armor and come to the cliff side forest. It’s only a few days ride from Rivendell if you’re traveling at top speed.” She was so very tired, and Elrohir’s melodic deep voice was growing faint.

It was starting to become shadowy around her vision. It was becoming too much effort to stand or stay conscious for much longer.

“How is everyone then?” This was addressed to the Company now. She was only talking to distract herself from the pull of unconsciousness.

Dori took that as his signal to come rushing forward, which resulted in Dori clucking at them for being reckless (and how Thorin could’ve gotten himself out of that situation without them risking everything). He checked Ori for serious injuries while he did.

Nori came strolling up to them and didn’t even hide the fond smile he had stretching through his beard. The first thing he did was place his hand on her shoulder.

“You kept her safe?” He leaned in and whispered to her. As he spoke Dori exclaimed over how they both could’ve been killed. Then he pulled Ori into a tight hug, and the Company and Elves all made uncomfortable coughing noises.

“We kept each other safe.” Came her reply, to which Nori simply gave a thoughtful hum. Then Nori asked something in their language that had Dori gasping (so Bilba assumed it was scandalous).

Her knees were weak, and she realized that Nori kept his hand on her shoulder in order to support. The shadows around her vision were closing in now.

Then Dori was standing in front of her and patting her lightly (he was mindful of her injuries). His eyes were watery, and a grin split his face in two.

Ori was behind him hugging Nori who placed a protective hand across her back. He looked to be near tears like Dori.

So the ‘aloof’ thief was a big softie at heart it seemed.

Then he pulled back and he and Ori were sharing a smiling conversation. Bilba was dimly aware of the topic of conversation between Ori and Nori.

“How’d you even find time to steal two of my knives?” he asked her

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out.” Her smile stretched her face, and lit her whole face in a new light.

She wondered numbly why her face was soar. Then it hit her, she was smiling truly smiling for the first time since her father’s death. This small family of siblings had found their way to a place in her heart that also housed her parents, a few friendly cousins, the regal family of Rivendell, and now them.

At this revelation the once calm marks began radiating warmth in slow waves. She sighed at how pleasant the sensation was.

Behind her she could feel Thorin’s eyes on her, but for once she didn’t wonder why.

She was dimly aware of Elrohir and Gandalf speaking. They were saying something about her injuries, and the less dire injuries of the Company. Then Balin and Thorin were discussing with Elrohir possibly resting in Rivendell for the time it’d take for their Burglar to recover.

Ori was in front of her asking her something, but she couldn’t hear. It was as if Bilba was listening through a thick wooden door.

Finally the shadows had engulfed enough of her sight that all she could see was a thin tunnel.

Then for the second time she fell into the deep dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, finals week hit me hard -_-;; I wasn't able to get work done on this chapter for nearly a month!  
> So, yeah. No Gollum. I don't know if i mentioned this or not; but this is a Universe where the Ring was destroyed by Isildur. PLus it didn't fit what I planned for Goblin town anyway.
> 
> Anyway here it is! The fifth chapter of this little story! I know alot of you expected them to skip Rivendell, but I have a lot of plans for Rivendell. They needed Goblintown in order for the stay in Rivendell to make sense, so sorry not sorry. I tried to do some relationship development in this chapter for our two leading ladies. 
> 
> Next we'll be in Rivendell and will stay there for awhile. Some important stuffs gonna go down in Rivendell just fyi.
> 
> EDIT: I've made a tumblr for this series in case anyone wants to know. It's growing-a-mountain if you wanted to follow. I'll be posting fic updates, previews, and give progress updates on the next chapter. I also hope to start some discussions about other fics I've got planned for this series. right now it's all pretty centered on this fic on that blog. Yeah, so if that sounds like a cool thing and you've a got a tumblr go follow it. I'll also answer questions whenever I can on that blog :)
> 
> -Khuzdul used this chapter-
> 
> Melekinh: Hobbit-lady
> 
> Mahalul zharmur khurûh!- Mahals hairy balls!
> 
> Namadith- the sister that is young, like little sister.
> 
> Nudud- the brothers
> 
> Ma zataigrifki zagaruh melekinh- Don't draw your sword Hobbit-lady


	6. Secrets Beneath the Sleeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivendell leads us to a new part of Ori's story. Secrets are revealed in the middle of a bedroom. Judgements are challenged while unlikely friends are made.

When Bilba’s eyes rolled to the back of her head Ori was quick to catch her. She hefted the smaller woman easily in her arms, and held her gingerly being careful of the wounds she had.

Dori had given a shout of surprise when she’d fallen back. It had instantly drawn everyone’s attention to Ori. She bit back the blush that was creeping up her neck.

Then the Elf that had talked with Bilba earlier was right in front of her. He was looking Bilba over, and checking her injuries. Ori stared him with what she hoped was suspicion; even if Bilba had been friendly with him earlier there was no trusting an Elf.

“She’s not doing well, we have to get her to Rivendell.” She took a step back when he reached forward to take her. He sighed as if he was dealing with a child, and her temper bubbled. Then he had the audacity to speak again. “She will not be better off with you acting stubborn.”

That was it. “I am not going to allow some Elf to touch my **Battle-sister,** and take her away from me! If she has to go then I’m going with her.”

“We’ll follow behind them by only a day or two Ori, nothing to worry too much about.” Gandalf’s disembodied voice irked her further.

“No! I will not follow behind my **Battle-sister** when she’s hurt. I’ll be coming with you now, not later.” She gave the Elf a hard look as she spoke, and she thought she saw him smile in amusement.

“Alright, I see no reason to deny the Dwarf. You may ride with us to Rivendell.” Her brothers started to protest, but Ori simply looked back at them and they quietened.

“ **I’ll see you soon brothers.** ” She said as she was led forward to another Elves steed. She warily handed Bilba over to the cheeky Elf. He tenderly lifted her friend onto the horse he rode into the fight on. Then upon climbing onto the steed he nodded to the Elf stood behind her. The Elf helped her onto the horse, and then climbed on behind her.

She bit her tongue at any protests directed to the Elves. Bilba was the important issue here, not her discomfort.

“ **Be sure to not be tricked by these Elves. They’re crafty Beings.** ” Her elder brother spoke from below her. She looked down and gave him a smile that hopefully resembled reassuring.

She was about to reply when suddenly they were taking off. Trees whipped by as the horse raced alongside the one that held Bilba. She glanced over occasionally to make sure they were still there. Each time she looked she almost got sick by how fast they were riding.

It was disconcerting feeling the animals shoulders move beneath her thighs. She’d been so worried she’d given no thought to the fact that she’d have to ride Elven style.

None the less Ori held onto the horse; all while glancing over trying to make sure of Bilba’s safety.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

It would take them two days to reach Rivendell, and they’d been traveling as quickly as they could on horseback. The groups had stopped for brief period of time; only long enough to rest the horses and themselves.

Now they trotted along the valley floor in a hurried pace. Trees were towering over them on either side of the path.

Then suddenly they came into view of the gate as the sun was setting.

The gate to Rivendell was wooden (surprise, surprise). Two thin white trees grew on either side, and were the sides of the gate. Their leaves casting cool spotted shadows all along the paths floor. Their branches came together tightly in an intricate swirling design (that was oddly symmetrical for it to have happened naturally) to form the arc. There was a diamond shape at the top of the gate that was the only opening in the design.

Ori supposed it was probably for some weird Elvish thing.

She would not deny the feeling of safety and peace that pervaded everywhere. It was reassuring after a scrape with Goblins.

If she was being honest with herself she was looking forward to possibly meeting Lord Elrond. She had a few questions she wanted to ask him badly.

However, Ori was being very dishonest with herself. She’d decided she didn’t like these snooty Rivendell Elves.

In the back of her mind she wondered how she’d go about seeking Lord Elrond out.

As she was helped down from the horse she kept her eyes trained on Bilba’s limp form. Her face was pale, and the bleeding was not much better. Her shirt was soaked through with crimson, and blood dripped through her gloves.

The woman immediately rushed to her friend’s side.

The elf that was carrying Bilba lowered himself down to his knees so that Ori could see her. She looked worse up close; her breathing was labored and there was no color in her face at all. Bilba was white as the sheets that she’d slept on in Bag End.

“Will she survive?” she didn’t look at the Elf as she spoke. She didn’t want to see whatever smug smile came to his face (had she looked up she would’ve seen Elrohir’s eyes swim with awe and respect for her).

“She’s strong, she will be alright.” His light voice rang in her head. Bilba would be alright, that meant she would do more than survive. Bilba would live.

Ori looked up to the Elf with tears brimming in her dark eyes, “Promise?”

They stared at each other, people from two races that hated each other. Between them lay a woman of a race that didn’t care about their feuds one way or the other.

A connection was made then; they were both there for Bilba. All petty arguments and passive aggressive insults could come later. Bilba was there now, and she needed them.

For a moment it looked as if he’d respond.

Then Bilba’s breathing suddenly seemed to be struggling, and the Elf was up and going. Ori was close behind him running as quickly as she could to keep on his heels. He bounded up the short stairs that led inside.

Many Elves were loitering there trying to get a view of what was going on.

“ _Bilba harn*! Toltho nin Edeir*!”_  He spoke urgently to an Elf with a copper head piece alight his head. The Elf nodded before darting away; ringing orders through the halls.

 _“Boe de nestad Galada-ned-Yavanna, gar haust seidia an_ _nestad ir nin Edeir thio*!_ ” He practically shouted at a She-Elf that had been hurrying to catch up to them. She nodded and then broke out into a dead on sprint ahead of them.

Ori tried to keep track of the winding hallways, and arches. Somewhere around the fifteenth archway she lost track however. All she could do was try to keep up with the Elf and his blasted long legs. Her calves were burning, and her thighs were tightening up. Her breathing was labored as they passed under a new archway.

It was like the gate into Rivendell; it was made mainly from living growing trees as the sides, and the branches braided together to form the arch itself. Flowers were blooming on these trees along with their leaves. The small open space was more of an oval shape on this one.

They left the walls of hallways behind as they climbed stairs that overlooked the valley itself. The archways seemed more decorative now, but functional all the same.

Ori looked ahead to where the curving stairs would lead them. The stairs ended at a hallway that was the entrance into a large house that had been carved out of the mountainside it rested against. There was a large platform, visible from the stairs that had a waterfall surging from beneath it. It must’ve been the courtyard to the grandiose house.

As they drew closer Ori could see that it didn’t look like the large house had been carved at all. It looked as though it had naturally occurred; like the mountain had grown with it attached. It had an ancient regal feeling to it; when one looked at it one would get the impression that a very important Elf lived there with their family.

With a gulp she realized that those must be Lord Elrond’s and his family’s quarters.

They stepped into the hallway, and she took a moment to look closely at the things they passed. The only evidence of any carving was the swirling designs above the arches, and doorways. They passed at least three small gardens on their way down the hall.

The trio turned down a short hallway that had a large ornate door at the end. There were two pairs of door handles; one tall enough for an Elf to reach and the other short enough that Ori could reach it no problem.  

The room behind the door was uselessly big. It was extravagant to a fault and much too Elvish for her liking.

Speaking of Elvish; there was a group of Elves dressed in long obnoxious gowns of white. They stood around a large bed that was placed upon a raised platform. All of them were focused on the bloodied bundle held within the Not-so-bad Elf’s arms.

Then an Elf with dark hair (a lot like the Not-so-bad Elf’s hair) stepped forward. He didn’t wear white but instead was clothed in green robes. He had such an air of regality and wisdom around him that she knew immediately this must be Lord Elrond. He was focused on Bilba for only a moment before his ancient eyes turned to her.

“Who might you be?” There was a hint of suspicion in that voice. Her hackles were immediately raised.

“ _Edeir-_ “ Began the Not-so-bad Elf, but he was quickly cut off.

“ _Im d_ _âf o in Hadhod pent Elrohir_.” Lord Elrond fixed Not-so-bad Elf with an almost scolding look. When he was satisfied Lord Elrond nodded, and he turned his gaze back to Ori. “Would you care to tell us why you are here?”

She stared up at him for a moment before gathering her voice enough to speak. “I’m Ori daughter of Ri. I am h-here because Bilba is my **Battle-sister** , and I would never leave her to suffer such injuries o-on her own.” Her stammer appeared once again as the eyes in the room focused on her. This time however was different. Bilba was her **Battle-sister** now tried and true. “I don’t how much I can help but you won’t be prying me from her! **We share a bond now strengthened by battle!** ” She slipped into Khuzdul as her blood boiled with the thought of leaving Bilba while she was injured.

It was a preposterous thought; to leave one of your **Battle-kin** as they suffered an injury was a grave offense to the other.

Elrond just studied her a moment. His expression was hard, and it was clear he was thinking something over. Then with a simple nod of his head he turned and went back to the bed ( **Maker** help her she was going to throttle him ancient relic or no). Not-so-bad Elf followed quickly and she was right behind him.

They laid her down on the crisp white sheets. The elves all muttered to each other in their tongue while Ori simply rested her hand atop Bilba’s in order to comfort her, who she was comforting; even she wasn’t clear on that.

The Elves all seemed to forget that the Dwarrowdam was there as they began flitting about the room.

In order for them to see the injuries they had to remove Bilba’s coat, and shirt. Not-so-bad Elf held her up a little so that a copper haired Elf could slide the garment off. Her vest was followed quickly. Her shirt arms were practically completely dyed red from blood.

The wheels began turning in Ori’s head as she thought back to when during the fight with the Goblins she’d caught a glimpse of rough wooden branches engulfing the Goblins that blocked the doorway. She thought on how the flowers seemed to turn to her smile on that first day in the Shire. How the Rabbits that had pulled the crazy Wizards sled were bobbing up and down in what looked like bows directed towards Bilba.

A female Elf nimbly undid the buttons on her shirt. Ori watched as the shirt was peeled away to reveal black tattoo-like vines that wrapped around both of Bilba’s arms. The vines led down into her gloves.

She inhaled sharply as her suspicions were confirmed right before her eyes. “ **Gift of the True Green Lady!** ”

Suddenly all of the Elves stopped as they each realized she was there. A coldness settled over the room as their stances went to the defensive. A sharp word from Lord Elrond in Elvish got them back to work however.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

After they’d stitched the wound across Bilba’s abdomen Lord Elrond had ushered Ori into a room that appeared to be a study. He was joined by Not-so-bad Elf, and another Elf that looked strikingly similar to Not-so-bad Elf.

Elvish guards also followed them in and they all blocked the exits.

She was placed in the center of the room. All points of exit were blocked by either the guards or two of the three. Lord Elrond stood in front of the door. They expected her to bolt. She would’ve laughed had the exhaustion of the past few days not caught up with her once she was certain the **Gift of the True Green Lady** was safe.

“What do you intend to do now that you know who Bilba is?” Lord Elrond spoke this question with steel in his voice. He was genuinely concerned.

Ori looked around the room. Not-so-bad-Elf’s Lookalike stood guarding the window. His face was hard with anticipation of her trying to jump through the window most likely. The only one who wasn’t blocking an exit (and who seemed the most at ease) was Not-so-bad Elf.

She realized suddenly that these Elves expected her to truly hurt Bilba in some way. That dark thing was back to stirring her gut again. Her temper bubbled beneath the surface as Not-so-bad-Elf’s Lookalike said something to Lord Elrond. The Elvish Lord was about to reply when her temper snapped.

“Are you all idiots?!” Every Elf in the room took a step back in surprise. She couldn’t believe they thought so low of **Dwarves**. “Do you really think so lowly of us Dwarves?! Bilba is the **Gift of the True Green Lady!** Believe it or not she means something to us as well! Elves aren’t the only Race that show reverence to the **True Green Lady**!” Her hands were shaking as she went off to the Elves. “Any Dwarf would have to be half mad to do anything to hurt Bilba! **Besides did you not understand me when I said she was my Battle-sister?! No Dwarf could ever hurt one of their Battle-kin!** ”

She was seething at the unspoken accusations. Her face felt hot, and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

Somewhere at the back of her mind she was scolding herself for bursting out like that. It was followed quickly by the realization that she’d taken on Goblins and could take on anything. An uncertain confidence settled over her mind.

Then Lord Elrond was chuckling and was waving the guards out of the room. Ori watched in silent shock as she was left in the room alone with Lord Elrond, and the two other Elves (who she was starting to suspect were brothers).

“It seems we made unfounded judgments towards you,” Lord Elrond spoke now with light cheer underneath his serious tone. “Allow us to apologize.”

She felt their actions deserved more than a head bow to garner her forgiveness. She supposed though, if she was half as pompous as they were it would mean a lot to bow her head at someone of a Race that she disliked. That still wouldn’t keep her from playing this for all it was worth.

“Well, I don’t exactly forgive you. However if you let me help nurse Bilba then I’ll consider it.” Elrond looked impressed.

Not-so-bad Elf decided to speak for the first time since they entered the study. “She’s as loyal to Bilba as any of us. Besides I always said she could use more female friends that weren’t handmaidens who revered her. Priestesses don’t count _Edeir*_ ”

With that it seemed decided, and the four left the study after Lord Elrond administered her injuries.

Of course there was some discussion in the hall about what she was capable of doing as a nurse. Most of the conversation was in Elvish so she hadn’t bothered paying that close attention. Then it seemed to resolve so that Ori would be the one to stay in her room and make sure she was nearby if Bilba needed anything.

Night had fallen over Rivendell long ago and she felt sleep creeping into her bones.

She was set up on the sofa in her friend’s gargantuan room.  A female Elf came and left a blanket, pillow, and night gown for her. Ori felt the fabric of the gown; it was smooth as the goat butter that Dori sometimes splurged on for special occasions. A flowery lace pattern decorated the collar and became the straps that were the sleeves.

After looking around to confirm no one was there she happily shed all her layers down to her thin grey shift and underclothes. Years of Dori’s strict scolding led to her neatly folding each of her many layers onto a seat cushion.

She stood for a moment uncertain in half nudeness as to whether she should wear the night gown.  Her shift was an old thing that their mother had made while pregnant with Dori. She’d worn the shift to bed every night since she’d first started to develop a womanly figure (if one could call it that; she’d always been considered scrawny by other Dwarrows).

Finally the pull of sleep and smooth fabric led her to discarding her shift and slipping the night gown over her head. It was so smooth; almost like wearing water. The gown was evidently one of Bilba’s because it fit near perfectly. It reached to her shins (where on Bilba it might’ve reached her ankles), and the chest area was a little large (even though she had large breasts for a Dwarrowdam). However, it was probably the most expensive thing Ori had ever allowed herself to wear.

She sat down on the edge of the couch now (it was the perfect height) and slowly undid her braids. Her beads were all either copper or wood, but they were her beads none the less. She set them in a pocket of her coat as she unclipped them. Then with slick fingers that had learned to write quickly and skillfully across a page; she undid her braids. When it was finished she’d undone all but two braids (the braids that state her family and craft).

On a whim she glanced over to where Bilba was still sleeping peacefully. That was when she noticed the large lumps situated on the floor by her bed. Upon closer inspection she was surprised to see their packs. Her and Bilba’s packs had somehow found their way to them; which was strange because Ori couldn’t remember grabbing either of their packs. 

Perhaps there was something to be said about Elvish magic.

After checking to make sure everything was in her pack she laid down on the sofa.

Sleeping on the hard ground with naught but a very thin wool blanket between you and the hard Earth was not the best way to sleep. So the couch felt like sleeping on a cloud, and Ori had soon drifted off.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

She was sitting at their apartment’s shoddy wooden table. One leg was uneven (like always), and the table would rock back forth. It was not the ideal place to put inkwells but it was all that was available to her.

Spread out before her was work that the Head Librarian in Ered Luin had asked the Scrivener’s Guild to do. She’d been lucky in getting the job.

Dori was in the kitchen trying to make a tasty dinner out of cram and chicken stock that had been stretched to last for two weeks. Her stomach grumbled and though she knew the answer she still asked.

“ **Brother, what’s for dinner?** ” The space was small and the wall that separated the kitchen from the dining/living/bedroom was thin. She didn’t have to speak loud in order for him to hear her. Ori continued working on the commission while her eldest brother continued bustling about the kitchen trying to make it seem like they had more for dinner then they actually did.

“ **Dough Soup!** ” His reply was over cheery and a sure indicator that he was lying.

Then there came a knock at their door and Dori was asking her to get it. The wooden floor stretched out further than it actually was, and Ori couldn’t seem to get closer to it. Every time she made any progress it all seemed to rise up above her like she was shrinking.

Then the floor gave a lurch and she was tumbling out of their doorway and falling down into a complete darkness.

Ori gasped as she woke up on the floor of Bilba’s room. Her right foot was still tangled in the blanket on the sofa. Her heartbeat roaring in her ears, and she was gasping for breath.

After a few moments of breathing to calm her heart down she realized that she’d had a nightmare for the first time in seven years. She felt vulnerable and raw as anyone did after a nightmare. Ori felt very lonely suddenly as her childish need to be comforted by one of her brothers hit her in full force.

Both of them had their own unique ways of chasing away the fear that a nightmare produced. Dori always made her a cup of tea, and then he’d just sit with her and just be a strong presence. He’d assure her without words he was going nowhere by simply being there as she sipped the tea and calmed down.

While Nori would hug her and stroke her hair as the fear trickled away little by little, he couldn’t promise not leave; so he told her stories while he made her some warm milk to help her fall asleep again. Sometimes he’d tell jokes instead to distract her from her morbid dream; other times he;d just sit and shush her quietly.

A smile came to her face when she remembered one time that they’d both comforted her together. She’d been ten and had a nightmare about running down a dark tunnel and had woken up crying. This happened before she’d hit puberty and Dori had decided that ‘a growing girl deserves her own room’ so she’d jerked awake on the ratty sofa with Nori dozing in the rocking chair. As soon as she’d sat up Nori was there by her side rubbing circles into her back. When she couldn’t stop crying he’d gotten up and woken Dori (who’d just got back from working so was probably exhausted). The two of them had had a fight before Dori had headed out about the groceries Nori had ‘bought’ for them. Then they were both there and crooning to her about how everything’s fine.

She continued lying on the floor as she recalled the tea Dori had made while Nori held her and rocked her back and forth. Her heart felt tight as she suddenly remembered the story Nori and Dori had told her together. It’d been about their mother.

Ori jumped up and blinked back her tears when an Elf suddenly opened the doors. It turned out to be a small convoy of servants; each was carrying a tray that held a different item. The first Elf’s tray had food arranged on it and they set its contents down on the table that she just now noticed set beside a door that could only lead to a balcony. The second’s was carrying three small pitchers as well as two goblets that looked like they were made from amber. The third had a tray with items on it for nursing Bilba.

The two that had brought breakfast quickly bowed deeply to Bilba and took their leave. The third stayed and showed her exactly how to adjust the cold compress on her head, to clean the stitches daily, and to make sure she didn’t roll over in her sleep and hurt herself further.

Ori nodded her head and took the all the information in. She had her arms crossed over her chest because she’d realized the Elf that was teaching her was a man. A blush dusting her freckles each time she felt the smooth fabric move on her skin.

He bid his goodbyes and she quickly went to the table laden with breakfast. Her stomach growled as she smelled the still warm food.

It would have to wait until after she’d managed to feed Bilba the hearty soup they’d prepared for her, and then poured some water down her throat. Her friend slept on, and fear flashed across her heart for a moment about how Bilba would view her when she woke up.

With drawn eyebrows she sat down at the table that ended up being the perfect size for a Hobbit (and subsequently a Dwarf).

Ori ate in silence, and glanced to Bilba often as she ate.

The Elves had brought porridge for her to eat in a shining white bowl with small flowers painted onto it. There was also a bowl of fruits, another of fresh berries, a small plate that had cut up pieces of ham, and two shakers one with pepper corns the other with salt. A basket covered in a small cloth held slices of bread. Jam and butter were set right next to it. In the three pitchers each had a different drink in it; one held a yellow juice, another was filled with smooth milk, and the last had water.

She ate slowly savoring the surprisingly delicate flavors of the food. It was almost tasteless in a way, but the tastelessness brought out the individual ingredients that made up the porridge. Fruit and berries followed mouthfuls of porridge and cleansed her pallet for a bite of ham. The ham was smoky and sweet, it was so tender that it practically melted on her tongue. She filled one of the goblets with the juice and let the cool liquid slide down her throat. She continued to eat her breakfast rotating between porridge, fruit, and ham.

‘It’s still bland when compared to Dwarven cooking’ noted Ori with a small bit of pride swelling her chest.

She saved the basket of bread for last. It had no oats or nuts in it like she thought it would. Each slice was lightly toasted and still warm. As she spread butter onto a slice she was reminded of the bread that Dori made on special occasions.  The bread was good, and she ate all of it not feeling in the least bit guilty.

With her breakfast Ori put on her pants, boots, and tunic. As she did up her braids again she thought how relaxing it was in Rivendell (in a strange Elvish way).

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

She settled into a rhythm while waiting for the rest of the Company to arrive. She’d wake up just before the two elves arrived carrying breakfast in. Then she’d tend to Bilba when they left. After eating her breakfast she’d get dressed in her tunic and pants. One day she had to spend in her night gown because the Elves had taken her tunic and pants to be washed.

Then she’d spend the day writing of the events thus far and drawing what she remembered the Gate of Rivendell looking like. She wrote little however, because there were parts that she needed to interview other Company members for.

As she wrote she’d sit by Bilba’s bedside and pause every once in a while to adjusted the cold press, or feed her a bit of something. Lunch would come and she’d ask after the arrival of her brothers. Then Lord Elrond would come by and check on how she and Bilba were healing. He’d stay for a while each time and talk with Ori or simply just sit content in the quiet. With dinner arrived fresh water for Bilba’s compress to soak in.

By the fourth day she’d found that the Elves of Rivendell weren’t too bad. They were snooty in their Elvish way, but they never made her feel like she was less than them.

On the sixth day Elladan came in while she was draining the compress (she’d just finished getting dressed, **thank Maker** ). She looked up to him with a questioning look in her eyes, it was before lunchtime. He sighed before speaking, “It seems your companions have arrived, and they’re causing quite the commotion.”

“Is there a fussy silver haired one, and another with really big hair?” She asked as she visibly perked up. Lord Elrond smiled at her as if she reminded him of someone.

“Yes, and they’re being shown to the guest rooms we’d prepared.” He was only just finishing that sentence when Ori was dashing out of the room. She slid down the hallway past a servant who gave a yelp as she nearly crashed into him. He was calling a question to her, but she didn’t hear. She was jumping down the stairs and made Elrohir jump out of his skin when she actually did crash into him.

“Sorry! My families here gotta go!” she called over her shoulder because no sooner had they crashed that she was up again and moving. Elrohir called something back but she didn’t hear him.

Laughter was bubbling in her throat, and a smile was splitting her face.

She’d missed her brothers dearly. Back in Ered Luin where they’d practically watched her every hour of everyday she thought there would be nothing she’d want more then to be out of the line of their sight. The past six days had been hard however; homesickness had swept over her at some point each day in Rivendell. They were family and were always connected to each other no matter how much they fought sometimes.

The laugh slipped past her lips as she rounded another corner. She didn’t know how but she could feel she was headed in the right direction.

She nearly lost her balance when she jumped a small flight of stairs; then proceeded to crash right into the nervous Elf that Lord Elrond referred to as Lindir. She was just about to apologize when he stopped her.

“Ori, I am glad I found you! There are two Dwarves here that say you’re their younger sister.” His tone sounded exasperated. She smiled, her brothers must be raising hell demanding to see her.

“Dori and Nori! Where are they?” She didn’t even try containing the excited bounce.

He smiled kindly and turned to lead the way. She followed behind him patiently as she could. However she still hopped from foot to foot in her excitement. 

Then they were on a walkway that led over a small calm body of water. On the opposite shore there was a large veranda that acted as a courtyard to many rooms. The building itself was clearly attached to the rest of Rivendell most likely though complicated curving hallways.

In the veranda there were a number of Dwarves milling about looking very discontented. At the archway that led into the veranda stood two particular Dwarves glaring up at some poor Elf that Lindir left behind so he could fetch her.

Upon seeing her brothers her heart swelled with joy. She broke past Lindir and started toward them at a sprint.

“ **Dori! Nori! You finally got here**!” At her shout both brothers looked to her. They gave shouts and charged straight towards her.

When they met up to her Nori immediately enveloped her in a tight hug. She returned the hug gladly, and motioned to Dori to join them. He smiled warmly at his two younger siblings before hugging them both and picking them up. She shrieked a laugh when their feet left the ground and they were suddenly spinning. Dori finally set them down after what seemed an eternity in their little bubble of a happy reunion.

“ **Did they hurt you pebble?** ” Nori asked as Dori grabbed her cheeks and was searching her face for harm. She giggled at their ridiculousness before shaking her head. Dori pursed his lips in that way that meant he didn’t believe her.

They began walking to the veranda where the Company was pointedly not looking at the family’s reunion.  Nori had his arm slung over her shoulder protectively while Dori linked his arm to hers. For the first time she found she didn’t mind. Questions tumbled from her lips like liquid metal from a smith’s forge.

“ **How was the journey here? Was it very hard when not on horseback?** ” Her eyes implored one of the two to speak. Nori just chuckled while Dori answered.

“ **It wasn’t too bad, though we did do a lot of walking**.” His tone was ever patient, and the smile on his face was giddy from the reunion.

“ **He muttered under ‘is bre’th the whole time ‘bout how none o’ these Elves better ‘ave touched you.** ” Nori leaned over and whispered none too quietly to her. Dori scoffed at his accent and the accusation.

“ **Don’t pretend like you weren’t doing the same!** ” His retort was sharp, and brought a laugh from Ori. She was near guffawing at the image of her brothers threatening Elves on her behalf as they entered the veranda.

When she managed to recover she noticed Lord Balin glancing at Dori often enough. Their eldest sibling was simply helping Bifur get situated. She nudged Nori in the ribs and nodded her head to Balin as she looked a question. He took a glance at Lord Balin and sent him a dark glare before whispering to her.

“ **He’s been lookin’ at Dori like tha’ since the Stone Giants.** ” She raised an eyebrow before glancing back to Balin. Only to see what he’d been talking about; Lord Balin was looking at Dori with something shining in his eyes that she’d seen in the eyes of the cat callers that harassed them back in Ered Luin. She hardened her gaze and was satisfied when Balin noticed and quickly looked away.

“ **I don’t like it**.” She whispered back. Nori snorted in lieu of saying he was in agreement with her. Then upon looking around a bit more she saw that their King was nowhere in sight. “ **Hey, where’s His Majesty?** ”

“ **He’s speaking with Lord Elrond and Staff-man. Something about the map’s Moon Runes**.” Dori tutted as he reached down to pick up something that Bofur had dropped. “ **I really didn’t hear much; or understand much. The Wizard and the Elf Lord spoke in their plummy language.** ” He said offhandedly as he handed the item back to the miner.

“So what’ve you been doing anyway baby sister? **Besides waiting for us to get here**.” Nori asked with a playful smirk.

“ **Waiting for you? Don’t make me laugh Nori.** I was helping the healers nurse Bilba.” The Dwarves all got somber as they heard her start to talk about Bilba. So far everyone seemed to be making an effort not to look at her; it was getting annoying. “ **She’s very brave you know. I don’t think anyone else is better suited to help** **us**.” Now she was speaking loudly to make sure all the Company heard her. “ **She definetly has a place here, and if any of you think she doesn’t you can take it up with me. She’s become my Battle-sister after all.** ”

She hoped her eyes were as cold as her voice. The Company still didn’t accept either her or Bilba. She knew it was them being mad at themselves for not ‘protecting’ two ‘potential-mothers’. It was the most ridiculous thing to ever happen to her.

She opened her mouth to say more when the sky suddenly turned gray. The wind began whipping through the Hidden Valley, and the trees actually seemed to be decaying on the spot. She looked and saw animals scurrying for cover in a panic as the wind picked up speed. It was as if every single growing thing was in a panic.

“The weather here is as temperamental as the Mountains.” Gloin’s disembodied voice rang in her head. A realization settled cold in her gut.

“No, it’s not. I’ve been here six days and storms like this never popped up. I need to go.” With that she took off in a sprint the way she’d come.

Dori and Nori called after her, but she couldn’t stop.

Ori ran across the walkway, and tripped up the steps. She skidded around corners and slammed into walls. She crashed into Elves that were at various stages of confusion and panic. She barely managed to stop before falling off the edge of an open area in the architecture.

Her breathing labored in her ears, and her beads clacked against each other.

She raced past courtyards and gardens without a look back. When she came to the stairs she leaned against the archway to catch her breath before sprinting up the stairs. She skipped as many stairs as she could.

As she ran down the hall her heartbeat began ringing louder and louder in her ears. She focused on the sound of her boots hitting the floor. Ori ran without pause until she skidded to a stop outside Bilba’s room.

Dark thorny vines were growing around the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! this was the most Sindarin I've ever used! i'm so touched by how many people liked this story. seriously you guys every single comment means a whole lot to me. so yeah, ori POV again. i had alot of fun writing this actually.  
> so Ri relationships are explored a bit more.  
> just so you guys know i still have the tumblr dedicated to updates on this fic.
> 
> no but seriously all your comments and kudos mean so much to me. please tell me what you think!
> 
> ~Elvish Used~
> 
> Bilba harn!- Bilba’s wounded!
> 
> Toltho nin edeir!- Fetch my Father!
> 
> Boe de nestad Galada-ned-Yavanna, gar haust seidia an nestad ir nin Edeir thio!- the radiance of Yavanna needs healing, have bed appropriate for healing when my Father appears! 
> 
> Im dâf o in Hadhod pent.- I give permission to the Dwarf to speak.


	7. Hey! Nonny Nonny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilba wakes to her room in Rivendell, and can't remember much. Luckily Ori is there and the two women have a discussion about family and friendship. Some things are learned about our fearless Company leader along the way.

When she’d woken up Bilba hadn’t recognized anything around her. She was in her room in Rivendell that was too big, and her gloves were gone. She was wearing one of the many nightgowns she kept in Rivendell, and fabric was a reassuring weight as her memories came back to her slowy.

The last thing she remembered was escaping from the Goblin tunnels, and the Elves arriving to help them. Then everything was a blur in her sleep addled mind.

Now she lay in her bed in Rivendell, and the only logical explanation that jumped to her mind was that she was left behind by the Dwarves. Or that they’d all perished. Panic seized her limbs and for a moment she didn’t move at all. Her eyes were blown wide as her breath became labored. The ceiling above her twisted in and out of focus as memories swam just near her vision.

Then with a blink it all came back to her. She remembered now; they’d all survived and she’d collapsed. The only option that popped up to her mind at that point was that they’d left her.

She sat up slowly as tears blurred her vision for the second time. Thorin had been right; she didn’t belong after all. After everything she did in the Goblin Tunnels they’d still left her behind. She couldn’t keep her promise to them. She couldn’t help return their home to them. She was useless just as Thorin had screamed at her on the mountain pass with rain dripping down his (handsome) face and the wind blowing in his ears.

As she clutched herself into the fetal position she heard the creak of rough wooden branches growing around her. She felt helpless and so tiny in that moment. Once again she’d lost people that were dear to her; the Ri siblings had just continued on their way probably not sparing a thought for her not that she didn’t blame them. Though she hoped that Ori had at least looked back; they’d fought Goblins together for Mother’s Sake!

A scream of abandonment scratched at her throat, but the anxiety coursing through her held it down.

Ori had been her friend she’d thought. She thought that maybe they could get closer. That being the only two women would help make them a united front against the doubts of the group.

Out of nowhere blue eyes appeared in her vision. She gasped as she glimpsed the love and worry held in them. Of all the times for Thorin to suddenly appear in her mind it had to be then; when he was the last person in Middle Earth she wanted to think about. It was as if someone or something was tugging her to him by an invisible rope tied around her waist.

Then someone was banging at the door, trying to get in.

Bilba looked up to see a forest of thorns had grown around as she’d let go of herself in her surge of emotion. She sucked in a breath and tried to calm down. It was to no avail as whoever it was finally broke the door open.

“Bilba?!” Ori’s voice was panicked and worried. She felt something twinge inside her as blue eyes flashed across her vision once again.

All she could think was about how her friend was there. Ori hadn’t left her, she wasn’t alone.

“Bilba?! Are you hurt?!” Her voice was laced with worry and it took her a moment to reply.

“I’m here! I’m here Ori! I’m so sorry!” Words poured out of her mouth as she heard Ori beginning to hack her way to the bed; where the vines where thickest. “I’m so sorry, it’s my fault entirely! I lost control of myself when I woke up! I’m so sorry, please forgive me! I thought you’d all left me!”

“Stop apologizing Bilba! You’re my **Ùhùrud-Namad***! I would never leave you!” Her admonishing tone was close by now.

The vines seemed to thin slightly as she puzzled over the term. With her thoughts pursuing trying to digest Ori’s words the vines that had climbed all around her room were shriveling.  Upon noticing this Bilba immediately grasped at what she had to do.

So she started to question Ori.

“What’s an Oohewrood-nahmahd?” she struggled to pronounce the term; which drew a chuckle from Ori. Her friend was looking at her kindly from behind the thin wall of quickly dying vines. As they continued to shrivel they eventually turned to dust.

“ **Ùhùrud-Namad**. It means Battle-sister.” Ori was cutting through the remaining vines and climbing onto the gigantic bed with her. She carefully laid her hand on her shoulder before continuing. “It means that we fought together and spilt blood together. You’re considered to be equal to kin now. My brothers will think of you as a little sister as well. That is,” she looked down now as the words became uncertain on her tongue, “if you’d like to be a part of our family.”

Without thinking or worrying Bilba moved. She wrapped her arms around Ori’s shoulders and pulled her into a hug. When nothing happened she breathed a sigh of relief; she could control it. As long as she kept her emotions in check she could control it.

Her eyes were brimming when she pulled back and looked into Ori’s. Her lip quivered slightly before she answered, “I’d like nothing more than to be a part of your family.”

Ori looked like she’d just been handed the keys to the sweet shop. Pure joy was written across her face, and she couldn’t stop the smile that split her face in return. Both girls giggled slightly as the happiness swept over them. As she laughed the marks and vines glowed like early morning sunlight. For the first time she found she didn’t care someone could see them.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

“So, you braid this pattern into a section of my hair and it says that I’m a part of your family?” her voice was uncertain and filled with good humor. After finally catching their breath the two women sat on Bilba’s bed talking. She was holding one of Ori’s numerous braids in her hand as she studied the surprisingly intricate pattern.

“Of course, I’d usually make you a bead but I suppose one of my own will do. I could take out the braid stating my age now that I’m of age I don’t really need it.” Ori nodded her head as she replied.

“I was also wondering; what does it mean that you’re my **Ùhùrud-Namad**?” She tried out the term carefully, rolling It around in her mouth as if she could taste it. Ori had agreed to teach her Khuzdul since they were now sisters. Bilba was excited to learn Khuzdul. Languages were what she excelled at; it had only taken her a half year of lessons with Lord Elrond for her to grasp Sindarin. It took two months for Quenya and an even shorter amount of time for her to get the dialect of Eastern Elves.  After hearing the Dwarves talk to each other in their language for nearly two months it was maddening to not know what they were saying.

“It means whatever you want it to mean. It could simply mean that we’re closer friends now then we were before. It could be a friendship that’s like a sisterhood.” Ori smiled kindly, and worry flickered behind her eyes. Bilba smiled widely as a way to reassure. She looked away to the fabric of the covers before speaking again.

“We’d be like best friends you mean?” She asked.

“Exactly.” Her bowl cut bounced as she shook her head ‘yes’. She bit her lip before another smile broke through to her face once again.

“I’ve always wanted to have a best friend,” her voice was low but she could tell Ori heard her nonetheless. “In the Shire and here in Rivendell, well, I’ve always been too afraid to really make friends. Sure I’ve had people try to be friendly with me, and a few of them are my friends. None of them are my best friends though. I was- am, too scared of how I could hurt them.” Her voice tapered off as images of bloody wolves covered in thorns that drew tight around them flashed through her mind. Ori sat waiting patiently for her to speak.

Suddenly Bilba sucked in a breath and turned to look at her **Ùhùrud-Namad** quickly. “Ori! I need you to promise me that you won’t tell anyone! I don’t want them knowing, not yet at least.” She cast her gaze back down to the covers that stretched between their bodies. Then Ori placed her hand on her shoulder, and her voice was filled with concern and reassurance.

“Of course Bilba; I wouldn’t dream of it. You know that the others wouldn’t dream of harming you if they found out though right? In fact, they’d revere you like these Elves seem. I should be a lot more formal with you because you’re the **Sandanukinh-u Dayam*** ,” Upon seeing the puzzled look on her face Ori chuckled again. “You’re the Blessing of True Green Lady, a blessing sent from the wife of **Mahal*** our creator.”

“I’m not any sort of blessing,” Bilba snorted. “I simply carry a piece of the Earth Mothers _radiance_ , as the Elves say but us Hobbits would be more apt to say ‘soul’, inside my own souls core.” Then blue eyes flashed across her mind again, and she felt that tugging again. This was followed by images of a strong bearded jaw, and soft looking lips (Wait, soft? Oh no, she was not going there). “By the way, Thorin mentioned something that sounded a lot like that when he introduced himself. Mahaloo Dayem?”

“ **Mahal-u Dayam***.” She chuckled at the scrunched up look to Bilba’s face. “It means Blessing of **Mahal**. I suppose you could say he carries a piece of **Mahal** ’s soul within his own. He has marks just as you do, but they are very different.” The vines tingled slightly as a foggy far off image of Dori and Nori trying to find their way through Rivendell passed by her minds eye’s peripheral. “Yours begin on the palm of your hands, his begin at his wrists.” Bilba drew herself up slightly. She had never thought of the marks as hers or as a part of herself. They had always seemed something forced upon her. “I’m told that they aren’t vines like yours are. Apparently they’re braid designs, and glow like a forge in the heat of battle.”

“Does he have abilities as well?” Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth. It was starting to click into place now. The way he’d looked at her when they first met in her home. Perhaps he felt the same strange tug as she did.

“He can speak to the stone and gems, he can even command them it’s said. An example could be the incident with the Trolls. When that stone split in half it wasn’t Gandalf, it was him commanding the stone. It’s written that he can also do something with fire, or was it heat? I don’t know as much on the subject some would.” Ori was like a fountain. Even though she said she knew little on the subject Bilba felt as though she’d just been given a lot of information.

Then, without thinking she blurted, “He stares at me a lot. It makes me feel confused inside, _and a little expectant; like I’m waiting for something to come of it._ ” She finished the confession in Quenya a blush obvious on her cheeks. Ori hummed for a moment as she stared at her. She sucked in a breath before voicing her next thought. “I think I’m attracted to him, but only because deep inside me the piece of the Earth Mother is calling to his piece of the Stone Father. I don’t want to be attracted to him because something tells me to be. I want to be attracted to him because I find him attractive. Do you know what I’m trying to say?”

Ori hummed thoughtfully before replying. “I can’t say I do. If a piece of **Sandanukinh***  lives inside you and is a part of your soul. Doesn’t that mean you yourself do find him attractive?” Bilba stopped and considered the thought. Never had she thought of it in that light.

Once again Ori was turning things she’d thought of herself since she was thirteen on their head. For the first time she was thinking of the parts of herself that separated her from the other Hobbits, the things that made her dangerous and the things that seemed to make her powerful as something not-so-completely separate. They weren’t something forced on her at birth. Perhaps they were as much a part of her as her ears or nose. As she sat thinking Ori got up and went to retrieve something from her pack.

Then suddenly a crystal clear image came to her mind; Dori and Nori were running up stairs in a twisting corridor. Both looked worried as they bounded up the stairs. They had one place in mind as a destination, but she couldn’t see what it was.

Bilba shook the image out of her head as Ori climbed back onto the bed. She held out her clenched fist and nodded her head in a way that told her to give out her hand. She held her hand and a small wooden token fell into it. It had intricate almost geometric braid designs around the edge. In the center was a picture of a gloved hand grasping a dagger. Carved into the hand were four runes, or perhaps it was five.

“My Uncle Gluri carved that for me when I was thirty-six. It’s our Lines sigil, and I suppose our motto; **Ghivesh** *. It means ‘fortune’, and with it carved over the gloved hand holding a dagger it means ‘thief’s fortune’ or ‘cheaters fortune’; which is said to describe the Line of Ri quite well.” Her eyes looked sad and distant as she shared the story. She looked down at the token again and recognized the braid carved around the edge. She looked up to her friend to confirm it, and there braided into her brown sugar hair was the pattern.

“What’s all this business about Lines? Is it how you organize your families?” She asked because nothing was more fascinating to Hobbits then stories about family trees. “Because Hobbits don’t do any organizing; we’re all just sort of related to one another through some marriage long ago.” Bilba finished unsure if she should’ve asked. She pursed her lips before answering her.

“Well, our Line began with a single Dwarf; its how all Lines get started and how they all continue. They’re named after the Dwarf that began the Line. We’re from the Line of Ri. Ri was a prostitute who met a Princess of the Line of Durin; which is why everyone says we’re a Line from the wrong side of the bed sheets. They fell in love and ran away to get married because the Princesses family didn’t approve. They lived a peaceful life for three years in a cave that they’d carved together. The cave was in a mountain near a village of Men, and the Princess would work in the forge there while Ri stayed home. Well, they were eventually caught and Ri was beheaded for kidnapping a Princess of Durin’s Line. No matter what the Princess said no one believed her, or wanted to believe her. They also accused him of--” Her voice faltered as the word seem to be caught in her throat. Ori looked like the word she was about to say was truly disgusting. “Rape; because the Princess was pregnant when they finally caught them.” Bilba gulped on saliva. “When the child came into the world the Princess named them ‘child of Ri’ because she’d loved her late husband so much. Thus when the child eventually had children the Line of Ri came into being.” Her eyes looked far away as she spoke. She was most likely remembering something painful. When she spoke again her voice was brittle. “We’re a Line that has a notorious number of outlaws, thieves, gang members, and prostitutes. No matter how many heroes or respectable Dwarves our Line produces we’ll always be tainted by how our Line began and many of our Line have been sent to the gallows.”

Bilba’s throat felt heavy as she cleared her throat.

“Oh. So each family has an Origin Story as well?” She changed the subject quickly. Not wanting to drudge up any bad feelings. “I could tell you the Baggins origin story if you like.” She smiled again and nodded her head yes.

“Well, a long time ago The Shire had not been settled by us Hobbits. There were three brothers born to the Thain who at the time was leading us through what is remembered as the Wandering Walk, or Long Walk it depends on which Historian you ask. Anyway, the eldest of the three was always going off during the Wandering and returning blabbering about some adventure. The second eldest was always eager to hear, and he used what the eldest told him about the World to better defend us during those years. The youngest wasn’t interested in adventures at all. He was always looking for a home like the rest of us, except he had this keen sense of where his home was, and by extension, our home as well.”

She launched into the story about how the three brothers brought the Hobbits to Bree, and then led them further into The Shire. How there had been dark things living in the mountains near The Shire, and how all three brothers used their own characteristics to help the Hobbits defend the Shire. She talked adamantly about how the youngest used his common sense to set up a trap that ended in a good number of Goblins trussed up in great big bags.  When the battle of the Shire Reckoning was done and told; she talked about how the eldest took the position of Thain and accepted the name of ‘Took’. Then how the second brother was named Head of the Bounders and accepted the name ‘BrandyBuck’ after Buckland (which had been the area that he defended during the fighting. Then the youngest was given the choice of becoming Advisor to the Thain, but he turned it down instead simply taking the name ‘Baggins’.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

“That’s certainly an interesting story. I had no idea there had ever been fighting in the Shire.” Ori was chewing over the long story. Bilba shook her head sadly.

“The Shire has seen more bloodshed then some would think.” Came her reply (her voice was weighed down by a sorrow that her friend recognized when it tumbled from the lips of Dori).

The two women sat in the quiet both not looking at the other. Their conversation had gotten very weighty very quickly. Bilba was looking at the stained glass window that was her beds headboard when a vision came to her mind.

Dori and Nori were racing down the hallway they were clearly headed to her room.  She jumped up and off the bed ignoring the twinge in her side. She then began frantically searching for her gloves. She was throwing things, and bending down to look under furniture.

“Bilba what’s the matter?” asked Ori.

“My gloves! Where are my gloves Ori!” Her voice was shrill in her sudden panic. They were getting closer now they only had one more turn to make before they were right there.

“Your gloves were taken by Lord Elrond to be mended. Bilba please come lay down you’re going to end up aggravating your stitches!” She pleaded.

Bilba just shook her head and was soon out her door. Ori was shouting after her but she refused to listen and simply gritted her teeth through the haze of pain. She dashed down the short hallway only to crash into Dori as he rounded the corner.

“Whoa there!” Dori chuckled as he caught her. “Bilba! It’s you! You’re alright!”

“D-Dori and Nori, you’re here.” Came her breathy reply.

“’Course we’re here! You’re like our little sis’ now!” Nori’s smiled faltered as his eyes swept over her exposed arms. Then his eyes went wide and he was yanking Dori back. He earned a whack in the head for his trouble, but he quietly ducked the blow.

“Nori! What’s the matter with you…” Dori’s voice trailed off as he too noticed the black vines that were swaying along her arms.

Panicked rushed through Bilba’s system anew. Questions buzzed past her like the wind. What if Ori was wrong and they really would hurt her now? What if they called her a monster? What would she do if these two rejected her because her for what she was?

Then there came the unmistakable sound of a Dwarf stomping their way up from behind her, and Ori was speaking at her elbow.  “Well, this was unexpected. Come on let’s go get inside your room Bilba, you need your rest.” As they turned to go back to her room Ori called over her shoulder. “Come brothers there’s a lot we all need to discuss.”

With that Bilba allowed herself to be led back to her room. Anxiety was building up at the back of her throat, and she wanted to scream with it.

As her mood took a dangerous plunge she saw concerned blue eyes once again. She didn’t care though. She’d seen the way that Dori and Nori had looked at her. Ori was wrong they thought her a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that! another chapter in the same month! i made up all the family origin stories just fyi. i also made up the family sigil. poor Line of Ri they've got a lot to prove to other Dwarrows! 
> 
> so we learned some things about Thorin. the main thing we're gonna learn at some point is that his emotions are key to controlling his abilities. Bilba's are as well, but her emotions are dangerous because she hasn't found the right balance.
> 
> So basically Bilba and Thorin are Hobbit and Dwarf Jesus. What this means for their relationship we'll find out in later chapters ;)
> 
> FEMALE FRIENDHSIP DEVELOPMENT!!! i absolutely love female friendship okay. i'm a sucker for it.
> 
> Seriously you guys keep commenting and leaving kudos it means a lot to me!
> 
> Khuzdul-
> 
> Ùhùrud-Namad- Battle-sister
> 
> Sandanukinh-u Dayam- Blessing of True Green Lady
> 
> Mahal-u Dayam- Blessing of Maker
> 
> Mahal- Maker, the creator of Dwarves
> 
> Sandanukinh- True Green Lady, the Dwarfs name for Yavanna
> 
> Ghivesh- fortune


	8. Memories are Meant to be Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Dori and Nori really think Bilba a monster? Memories are shared, and a small family built.

Bilba stood in the center of her room; her hands were tucked protectively under her arms. She averted her eyes from Dori and Nori who were both standing awkwardly by the closed door.

She squeezed her eyes shut and try fight off tears. They were going to say it. They were going to call her a monster, and take Ori. The Siblings Ri were going to leave her.  Her throat hurt and her eyes stung from barely contained crying.

“ **Sandanukinh-u Dayam** *, please forgive our rudeness in the hallway. In fact please forgive our rudeness throughout this Quest.” Dori’s voice rang clear in the silent room. Bilba looked up to see Dori and Nori bowing very low to her.

She looked to Ori whose eyebrows were raised and an amused smile was playing across her lips. The two women looked at each other; one in shock the other in barely contained amusement.

Then a smile was fighting its way across her lips, and a giggle was building in her throat. This giggle slipped out and squeaked out of Ori as well. Then the giggle became a relieved laugh, and both women were holding each other as they sank to the ground in their hysterics. Her eyes were watering from hilarity now instead of the anxiety that had clawed at her moments before.

She was so relieved that they didn’t think her a monster.

“Oi! What’s so funny you two!” Nori’s mountain accent seemed to dissapear when he was embarrassed; this made the two of them laugh harder.

Both women clutched at each other as they sank to the ground. Then Dori was laughing with them, and he was holding the two of them in his arms. At some point Dori lost balance and they ended up sprawled across each other in a pile of Hobbit and Dwarf. She looked up to see Nori shaking his head fondly and she extended a hand to him. He came forward and took it thinking he was supposed to help her up, instead she yanked him down and he went toppling over them. The laughter exploded anew at the middle Ri siblings stumbling. Their sides ached as they all took deep breaths in an effort to calm down.

The laughing ended with the four of the sitting on the ground simply smiling at each other.

“I suppose it was silly of us to think to act so formal with you.” Dori had a happy twinkle in his eye. The sort of twinkle one could only get after truly laughing.

“Yes, it was silly of you two!” Ori’s voice was like a bell after her laughter had faded. For the first time Bilba truly saw that perhaps they really equals in age as the Dwarves told her.

Relief was running through her system like a drug. She felt she was floating on a cloud of happiness and would float away at any moment. She didn’t even realize she was speaking out loud.

“It is a little strange to speak so formally to your younger sister’s **Ùhùrud-Namad*!”** the two dwarves paused and looked at her as if she’d grown a third foot. She suddenly realized too late that maybe she crossed some unspoken line, broken a silent rule.

Then Dori was hugging her again and possibly crying into her hair, and she couldn't help it but she began crying as well. They were her family now; tried and true they were her family. They had made a cozy place for themselves in her heart, and proven they wouldn't leave. All of them silently gathered together in a hug.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

Dinner was brought to them just as Nori had finished a story about how he thieved a merchant’s brooch right off his coat. The theft had evidently required him to cross dress, and that a goat was handy. She was bent over laughing even though it pulled at her stitches slightly.

Ori was beside her and laughing as well; Dori looked disapproving from where he sat.

The Elves came in and stared none too politely at the new Dwarves.

Though, if the amount of food was any indication, Lord Elrond or someone else of the regal family had informed the kitchens of the additional guests to her room.

They carried a tray that held two jugs, and enough cups for them each. Then another had a covering hiding whatever contents it held but had the heavenly aroma of roast beef. The next carried small other foods (as they were referred to in the Shire); things to add to the meal. There were bread and butter aplenty (a sneaking suspicion told her Ori was fond of it), a small plate that held her favorite cheese, and another small plate that was heavy with salad. She noted with fondness another tray that carried their desert.

The Elves each gave Bilba a low reverent bow before leaving. She smiled uncomfortably at them. It was still discomforting to be treated like someone high above them.

As they sat down to eat Bilba felt something twinge along her vines. She closed her eyes briefly against the pain and got the immediate impression a worry radiating from their fearless leader. A smile tugged at her lips as she served herself some dinner. Perhaps this strange connection with (or shoving toward) Thorin wasn’t something truly bad.

She would not deny he was attractive, and that she was attracted to him. What waited in store for them on this Quest was something that remained to be seen. She couldn’t dwell on anything because Dori was beginning a discussion about stitching patterns.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

Bilba had honestly never laughed so much since before her father’s death. It did wonders for she found, already she felt less affected by her injuries. Though that was probably the wine they’d all partaken in.

They’d finished their dinner and were all sitting in a comfortable silence. Lord Elrond came striding in with that regal air she suspected all Elves were born with; he bowed deeply to Bilba before addressing her new little family.

“You’re traveling companions are getting anxious at your long absence. May I suggest you all retire for the evening.” His voice was calm as water as he turned to Bilba and switched to his native tongue. “ _Bilba, you need your rest. I am happy that you are awake I truly am, but I do not want to risk your stitches getting worse_. I spoke with Thorin earlier; he will not leave until you are fully healed. Besides his map cannot be read until the right Moon and weather conditions have been met. That'll take some time as well I am afraid.” He smiled at Bilba one final time before motioning for Dori and Nori to follow him.

“Goodnight **Namadith** *.” Dori was sure to give both of them a hug before he followed Lord Elrond out the door.

Nori paused a moment before he turned and said, “ **Imbir bâhuh, ivsit*** " He stared pointedly at Bilba before nodding and turning.

The door closed behind them with a resounding thud.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

They stayed up simply being awake. Ori drew Bilba in her book, and she tried not to fall asleep while her pencil scratched across the paper. They talked a little if only to keep her awake, but her eyelids progressively became heavier and heavier.

Then a yawn was tearing through her and she couldn’t hide how tired she was any longer.

“I suppose we should go to bed as well.” Ori suggested.

She sighed as she stood from where she sat. Her stitches were bothering her, and she knew already she wouldn’t be able to sleep.

As Ori slipped on the night gown that she’d been wearing for the past three nights. She checked her stitches and laid herself down in her bed.

Then the candles were all snuffed out and the room felt cavernous.  Everything was settling down for the night and she felt suddenly very small. As she lay on her back her mind was far away to years long ago. She was in a winter that brought white wolves and death to the Shire. As the wind sounded too akin to the howls of wolves she knew she'd get no sleep unless someone was nearby.

“Ori?” she whispered to the hollow quiet of the darkened room. She felt like a faunt at her cousin Daisie’s sleepover suddenly.

“Yes Bilba?” her voice was just as alert as her own. Perhaps she was far away in another time, maybe at a childhood friend’s sleepover all over again as well.

“Would you please sleep here with me? I’m a little lonely.”

There was the rustling of fabric then the sound of someone fumbling for something, and then a candle was lit that cast the whole room in twisting shadows. Ori was cast in stark contrast by the flickering light of the candle; her normally soft features now sharp and angular. She was thrown back to Bag End where she stood leaning against the wall watching Thorin as he stared into the fire.

She in took a breath and felt like she would float away. Her marks moved as if letting out a sigh at the memory of Thorin.  Her head felt cloudy and she could see Thorin where he stood in a veranda somewhere in Rivendell, his watchful blue eyes looking over the Company as they talked amongst themselves. It was as if she was looking down at him through foliage of a tree, and then he was looking directly at her and she was flying away.

The vision was gone like smoke just as Ori placed the candle down on her side table and crawled into bed with her. She felt instantly relaxed to have her friend near her. The two women lay facing each other with the candle still casting a warm glow over them.

She breathed deeply and tried to let calm wash over her. Her heart was still pattering in her chest from the vision. She closed her eyes and tried to relax; it was no use. She was wound too tight from memories of the Fell Winter to let herself relax on her own.

“Ori, could you tell me about the Blue Mountains?” her whisper was near quiet but she knew the Dwarrowdam would hear her. Her response was um as she evidently thought about what to talk about.

**“** **Merag-u** **Alùgab** *, it means The Feast of Language, was always a big deal in Ered Luin. It’s a time when we celebrate the language that **Mahal*** taught us upon our creation. People would speak only in **Khuzdul*** for the whole day. Merchants would sell their wares at half price to anyone who could recite a famous poem of their choosing to them I remember because Dori always got his major shopping done on that day.” She could see Ori was far away as she spoke. She was in the Blue Mountains celebrating with her family. “He loves poetry, and was the one who helped me get learn how to write it.”

“Carts that sold food would be everywhere, and children always got free treats. Before I joined the Scriveners Guild I always was in the market with Dori eating every treat offered to me. I remember a few years where Nori snuck back into the city so he could be with us. He always would steal me a new quill while Dori was chatting with someone.” She chuckled at the memory and Bilba smiled. The images floating through her mind of what it must’ve looked like left her feeling warm.

“Once I joined the Guild my **Merag-u** **Alùgab** * became very different. I’d have to spend the day with the Guild because we would be going around handing out stories to children. It was always stories that we wrote on our own, and sometimes if our story was good the Librarians Guild would keep a copy of it in the Library of Ered Luin. A few of us even wrote songs or poems for the Minstrels Guild to sing.” Her voice faded as evidently the memories concluded. The two lay there as individual memories flickered to life in their minds.

“What about the Shire? Are there any festivals you remember?” Her voice was hushed in a way that again reminded her of Daisie’s sleepover.

“I remember only one clearly. It was The Party of Color. We hold it in the middle of spring to celebrate all the color that had returned to us from the winter.” Her mind was filled with images of her parents smiling faces, and the joy of the party.

“Everyone wears flowers some way or other. The most popular way to do it is to wear a flower crown. I remember my friend made us all wear daisy chains around our ankles. You’re supposed to wear the most colorful clothes you own; so everyone walks around looking ridiculous in the brightest colors I’ve ever seen. Though ht ebightest colors had to be the frosting on the cakes that everyone made.” She licked her lips as she struggled to remember more details.

“The market would be practically covered in brightly dyed strips of fabric floating on the breeze. There’s a huge gathering beneath the Party Tree, and everyone brings out their own dining tables to makes places for people to eat at.” Her voice became thick as she recalled her parents laughter while they dragged the table down to the Party Tree with her sitting on the tabletop pretending she was rowing a boat. She closed her eyes briefly while grief weighed down her tongue like lead.

Ori seemed to notice the change in the atmosphere and decided it was her turn to share another memory.

“Did I tell you about my twentieth birthday?” She shook her head. “Well it was probably my best birthday to date. For one both my brothers were able to be there, Dori didn’t have to work and Nori was hiding from the Guard. Also my Uncle Zeri was being considered for the Tailor’s Guild, so as a part of his application he needed to demonstrate his ability to make clothes for **Khazâd** * of all ages. To do this he made me a new dress for the little party we had.” The smile in her voice was tainted by a hint of bitterness beneath her eyes.

“We had a small dinner with every one of the Line of Ri that’s living in Ered Luin. Well, almost everyone. My cousin Astri was a gang member and couldn’t get their Boss to give them the night off. He sent me a present anyway. It was the best dinner I’d ever had. My Aunt Oda, Dori, and my Uncle Flri cooked all day. Aunt Oda made Knish, Kishke, and Holishkes. Uncle Flri just made one dish, because he was busy helping Dori and Aunty, he made **Skald Raf** *. It’s something that has to be prepared the day before so that’s exactly what he made. Uncle Flri’s a popular singer for the dignitaries and high class of Ered Luin; so he’s very busy. Dori made Bialy, Kasha, Pletzlach, and Babka.” Her voice was fond as she probably remembered a joy filled dinner with family.

“Nori even nearly got caught stealing some Halva. Dori and Uncle Zeri were very cross with him, but they put it aside for later luckily. It was a pretty special birthday because Nori actually bought me a present instead of stealing it, which made Dori really happy as well. He bought me a sketchbook from one of the merchants he’d met while traveling. Dori made me a doll from some cloth scraps he’d haggled off a vendor. Uncle Gluri gave me a new quill tip set he’d made, and Uncle Flri gave me a pair of new boots. Aunt Oda gave me purple ribbons for my hair, and Astri sent me knitting needles. He taught me how to knit when he was able to come see us.” She was smiling widely even as a sad look crossed over her face. Ori seemed to struggle with a thought before deciding to voice it.

“I love my family a lot and I’m --” She drew up short on her thought. Bilba lay there a moment watching her friend try to get the words out. “I’m scared. The run in with those Orcs made me realize that I might not live through this Quest. That I might not see my family back in Ered Luin, or even meet the relations Nori told me we have in the Iron Hills. I might die without ever experiencing loving someone who wasn't family.”

Her voice cracked a little and Bilba moved forward and encompassed her friend in a hug. These were the things she feared as well since the chase with the Orcs. When her friend began to cry she decided to tell her a story that no Hobbit had ever told one of another Race.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

Long ago, when Middle Earth was still new the Gods lived on this land.

They all worked together to create it and make it a place for good and the light.

Among the Gods there were two sisters. Earth Mother and Flower Sister is what we call them. They were as close as sisters could be. Nothing, it was said, could separate them.  However, even sisters argue and do things without the other.

It began shortly after Earth Mother accepted Stone Father’s offer of courtship. Flower Sister would go to speak with her sister; only to find her already speaking and laughing with Stone Father.

She saw how Earth Mothers face lit up around him, and she suddenly felt very lonely; for she had no one that she shared such a love with. She could see her sister drifting away from her, and was sad for. Flowers no longer bloomed about her and her ever present smile was gone.

One day Earth Mother noticed these strange changes in her younger sister and went to her. She asked what the matter was. So Flower Sister told her.

“You are in love with Stone Father, and will marry him one day I can see it. I have no one that loves me in such a way, and you already prefer his company to mine. It saddens me to see you slipping from me sister.”

Earth Mother listened to Flower Sisters complaints and an idea came into her head.

“Flower Sister. Why don’t I make Beings who will love your flowers and by extension you? I have needed a Being who will look after my Earth and plant good things in it. They could be Beings who were not greedy and jealous as I see Melkor is becoming. They would value family and cheer above all other treasures.”

Flower Sister looked to Earth Mother and her smile returned to her face.

“They must be as bright as the Sun, and as colorful as my flowers.”

So the two of them sat down upon the grass and gathered all they’d need to create these Beings. They gathered the good Earth, and petals of flowers. Then slowly Earth Mother shaped this gift for her sister into creation. She filled them with the fertile seeds she carried at all times. She shaped them to resemble her and her younger sister. Then she laid the three she had made down as if they slept and let them soak up the light of the Sun.

The two sisters laughed again together, and waited for the Beings to awake. As they waited talked and laughed for they had missed each other dearly.

With the Sun warming the three little Beings, and the laughter of Love carrying to their small ears the three Beings stirred from their sleep. Immediately upon waking up fully the little Beings began dancing about the Sisters and singing their praises. The Sisters watched in shock then love. Soon they joined the three Beings in their dance and laughter.

When the Being became tired they curled up in a pile beside the sisters and slept once again.

“What shall we call these Beings sister? For Light Father is sure to discover them.”

Earth Mother thought until a thought came to her. “We will call them Hobbits, and they shall be my children.”

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

As she finished the story Bilba’s lids grew heavy and she saw that Ori was fighting to stay awake as well. She smiled at her friend. Feeling secure knowing that she’d tell no one of the story she had learned that night.

“Come one Ori; let’s go to sleep.”

With that the two women were asleep and neither dreamed of Wargs or Goblins. Instead they dreamed of warm happiness from their childhood that was years and miles away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that got finished relatively quickly! i found myself at the point where i had to describe dwarvish food but did not know dwarvish food. so i decided that since Tolkien said Dwarves are based off the Jewish I'd throw in some Jewish cuisine. I was going to go back in and give those dishes Khuzdul names, but then i thought they sounded pretty Dwarvish in their own way. Also I felt it'd be disrespectful in a way. 
> 
> my headcannon is that mushrooms are pretty central to the Dwarven populaces diet (Hobbits just think they're nice once in awhile as a treat since i imagine mushrooms don't grow so plentifully in the Shire (ergo expensive)) so let's pretend each of the dishes that aren't deserts had mushrooms in them.
> 
> i made up relatives because it sounded ludicrous to have Dori Nori and Ori be the only existing descendents of the Line of Ri. Aunt Oda is related through marriage, but I haven't decided through which Uncle just yet. Uncle Flri is a courtesan though so defs not him.
> 
> i completely fabricated the feast and the party of color. none of it was legit to my knowledge.
> 
> any way! comment! give kudos!! comment! kudos as well! comment! comment!!!! did i mention comment! i absolutely love hearing your thoughts!
> 
> Jewish Foods I've Mentioned this Chapter and What They Are:
> 
> \- Knish is a kind of turnover. It can be filled with a lot of things like: mashed potatoes, ground meat, sauerkraut, onions, kasha, or cheese. It can be baked or deep fried.
> 
> \- Kishke is beef intestines. Stuffed with a mixture of matzah meal, spices, and shmaltz. It's boiled (like a sausage).
> 
> \- Holishkes is stuffed cabbage. Cabbage leaves are rolled around a mixture of rice and meat. It's baked with tomatoes.
> 
> \- Bialy is similar to a bagel, but without the hole. It is filled with onions and other ingredients before baking. 
> 
> \- Kasha is simply buckwheat groats cooked in water and mixed with oil. Sometimes onions and mushrooms are added.
> 
> \- Pletzlach is an onion roll. Plain and simple ain't it. 
> 
> \- Babka is a dessert that has cinnamon, and chopped nuts or chocolate swirled into an egg bread/cake.
> 
> \- Halva is another dessert that's a sweet brick of ground sesame. Sometimes with embedded pistachios or other nuts. I've had it before and it's really yummy. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Khuzdul Used-
> 
> Sandanukinh-u Dayam- Blessing of True Green Lady
> 
> Ùhùrud-Namad- Battle sister
> 
> Namadith- younger sister
> 
> Imbir bâhuh, ivsit- Sleep friend, heal (Nori is secretly a sweetie pie)
> 
> Merag-u Alùgab- Feast of Language
> 
> Mahal- Maker
> 
> Khuzdul- the spoken language of the Dwarves
> 
> Khazâd- Dwarves
> 
> Skald Raf- Hot slow. It was used in the fic "The Silver Fox Teahouse" to be used as word of cholent; which is a slow cooked stew of meat, potatoes, beans, and barley. though i imagine that Dwarves would add mushrooms to it as well because of my headcannon.


	9. Short and Sweet as Elvish Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner is held that Ori attends. The Company looks on her differently now that she's shown she can fight in battle, and a raunchy tune is sung instead of "Merry Old Inn". Someone seems to be noticing our dear Ori.

They’re meals changed slightly now that Bilba was awake and able to communicate. Along with the pitchers came the tea that she and Bilba had been drinking. Her friend’s breakfasts also began to consist of more solid foods.

The two women passed the time with talking. Though most of the time she simply drew in one of her books while Bilba embroidered her Bounders Cloak (whatever that was she hadn’t been willing to share).

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

After taking care of Bilba for three weeks Ori was finally presented with an opportunity to see her family again.

The two women were sitting in the massive personal library of Lord Elrond. Bilba was quietly reading over a sentence that she’d been given to translate while Ori read one of the very few books that were written in Westron.

It was a book of poems and she soon found herself looking exclusively at a single poem. It wasn’t as long as the others, but the author was heartbroken over the rejection from what was (evidently) their childhood crush. The ludicrous part was that they’d never actually told their crush how they felt. The author was rejected by way of them marrying someone that wasn’t them.  Sighing she turned the page.

The sun was nearing its set, and soon it would be dinnertime. Her stomach grumbled as she realized her hunger.

The swish of fabric was their only warning as to the approach of an Elf. Then Lindir was bowing deeply to Bilba and addressing them both. He looked slightly disgruntled (her friend had laughed and told that was how he always looked).

“Lord Elrond and your traveling companions request your presence at dinner.” Now he turned his focus primarily on her, “Your brothers are also anxious to see you.”

At the mention of her brothers she became instantly wound tight. It was hard to have them so very near, yet she could not see them because she must take care of Bilba. Her friend needed someone to help her get better, and she was her nurse. Yet that did not stop her from shooting both Lindir and her companion a hopeful look.

She chuckled before responding, “I don’t think I’ll be able to go, but I am well enough that you can go Ori. I’ll be able to take care of myself for an evening.”

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

As she walked through the winding hallways of Rivendell towards the place she was told that the Company ate, trepidation filled her stomach. Fears and anxiety swirled around her head. All of which involved the awkwardness of seeing the Company after such a long time. She had not spoken to any of them since she’d appeared to see her brothers. Even then the only two she spoke to had been Dori and Nori.

Ori rounded a corner and immediately picked up the sound of harps. She bit down a grimace at the decidedly annoying music. It was Elvish music so that meant it was boring, right?

As she rounded the corner to where the Dwarves sat eating she had to stop and make a huge effort not to topple over laughing. The Company looked miserable. At some point Oin had obviously put his ear trumpet away so that he would stop hearing the music. He was eating his food happily, and clearly in his own little bit of silence. Unfortunately the rest of the Company wasn’t so lucky. She swore she saw a few of them send Oin jealous glances.

“Ori! You came!” Dori was jumping out his seat and over to her in the blink of an eye. He looked so relieved to see her that she wanted to hug him again. Instead she allowed herself to be tugged over to the table, and plunked down in between Dori and Nori.

She surveyed the table and was more than a little embarrassed to see the others watching her. Unused to the attention she quietly began putting food on her plate while a shrill flute finally quieted down enough for her to think clearly.

“ **You are a good fighter Ori daughter of Ri. It seems I was false in thinking we’d have to protect you and Mistress Baggins**.” Her head shot up when someone spoke to her, and she made immediate eye contact with Balin who sat across from her. She was going to reply when suddenly the whole table was chiming in with their own compliments and comments.

“ **You’ve got good aim Ori! We’ll have to teach you archery at some point during this Journey**.” Kili smiled as he tried to prompt conversation from her. She held her mouth as if to speak when another comment was called from down the other end of the table.

“ **You truly are a resilient fighter. Where others might have faltered and given up; I could see that you didn’t even hesitate.** ” Bifur growled from down where he sat munching on the flower arrangement.

“You fought well lass!” chorused Dwalin and she immediately looked down into her food.

“ **Jus’ goes to show that looks ain’t everythin’**!” cried Bofur as he raised his goblet. Nori looked like he was about to get defensive when the music started up again (this time practically next to his ear). He groaned and put his hands over his ears.

“Change the tune why don’ cha? I feel like I’m a’ a funeral!” His complaint was loud enough to caused raised Elvish eyebrows, and apparently was loud enough for Oin to hear the funeral part.

“Did somebody die?” He asked his brother.

Then Bofur was shaking his head and muttering to his brother. “There’s nothin’ for it! **We’ll have ta show these Elves what real dinner music is like**.” He got up from his seat and stomped atop another smaller table that had held jugs of wine.

He took a moment to gather his breath before belting out a pub tune she’d heard Astri sing under his breath. Soon all the dwarves were singing along, and pounding their hands on the table.

Her smile split her face and made it ache. She didn’t know who started the food throwing first, but soon they were all flinging bits of lettuce at Bofur as he sang.

The customary insults that came with him singing had her laughing all the more. “ **You sing like a dying Orc**!” was by far her favorite she thought.

The tune was just as full of innuendos as she remembered. Some of them left her blushing from embarrassment, but the look of horror on Dori’s face as he realized she was listening (and understood the innuendos) was priceless. It was well worth every bit of second-hand embarrassment to see Nori get up and fling a spoon so hard at Bofur that he toppled from his perch (upon him realizing the same as his brother).

The Company exploded in laughter at the look on Bofurs face as Nori jumped atop him because he hadn’t stopped singing.

She was laughing so hard her sides hurt by then. She almost missed hearing Dori exclaim over the cacophony, “ **Unlike you lot we’ve got a baby sister present!”**

Which seemed to sober up the Company, they all gravely apologized (Bofur couldn’t speak because Nori had stuffed a roll into his mouth). She simply waved them off with a shake of her head.

“ **Honestly you all, I’ve heard much worse than that song**!” with that the Company all tucked back into their dinner relishing the slightly scandalized looks of the Elves.

However the music seemed to be played louder (and closer to their ears) after that.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

It was some time later as she was pouring her fifth cup of wine that she felt eyes on her. Ori looked up to them and immediately met two grey blue eyes.

They looked like diamonds in the candle light as the sun had set through the course meal. His blond hair was like the golden string Uncle Zeri used for embroidery. It glittered in the flickering light. The weak light of the candles threw his face in a stark contrast. It made his jawline look stronger.

Fili wasn’t even pretending he hadn’t been watching her. He simply continued staring as she stared back.  He had this considering look on his face as if he was trying to decipher a particularly clever puzzle box. Yet, he also had a soft look to his (really rather handsome now that she was looking) face. It was as if he was looking at something he’d only just noticed was beautiful.

Blushing she looked away and sipped her wine feeling confused.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

The Dwarves were evidently too suspicious to take up the offer of rooms. Instead they were camping on the veranda that she had first found them on.

A small fire had been built from chopped up furniture, and sleeping rolls lay out. The Elves had shoddy woodwork it seems as a table had collapsed underneath Bombur nearly as soon as he’d sat down on it. That had caused the whole Company to break up into loud boisterous laughter.

She sat next to Dori simply watching the Company interact. It was satisfying; being able to watch people and how they interact.

Bofur was the center of the room, he sat by the fire talking obnoxiously about some raunchy story or other. Beside him Bifur sat eating some of the greenery they’d pilfered from the kitchens with a grumpy set to his lips. Bombur was chewing happily among the ruins of a table.

 Fili and Kili sat next to each other sharing stories along with Bofur. Though every once in a while she would catch Fili glancing at her, and it sent her stomach in a confused fluttered.

Gloin was next to his brother staring wistfully at a picture of his wife and child, Oin was cooking carrot as if were a sausage (and that was amusing in and of itself). Both brothers would mutter something between them.

She was looking unapprovingly at Balin as he had chosen the seat directly across from Dori, and was unsubtly staring at her brother. Dwalin was standing to the back of the group, staying silent but very clearly there. He was even more handsome in the firelight she thought looking down at her hands.

Ori chanced another glance at Fili with something light bubbling in her stomach. When she found him looking at her again it felt like that something had exploded.

Then all of a sudden Nori had plopped down next to her and was leaning his full weight onto her. She laughed as she tried to jostle him off. It ended in her simply supporting Nori as he sat staring into the fire his head on her shoulder.

“ **Pebble** ,” He snickered as he pronounced the pet name. “I just sneaked half the silverware from dinner.” Nori spoke in perfect syllables and wasn’t slurring his words as he usually did. It could only mean he was fantastically drunk.

 She just rolled her eyes and rolled him off her shoulder.

“I am mortally wounded!” he exclaimed. “My baby sister refuses to laugh at my joke! Oh the pain!” Nori flailed about as if he were truly hurt.

She just snorted and flicked his nose. “You’re baby sister thinks you’ve had enough wine, and should go to sleep.”

He grumbled slightly before curling up and drifting off almost immediately. Ori shook her head fondly, smiling.

“ **Ori daughter of Ri, could I speak with you in private**?” The booming voice of their King stopped all the laughter and noise. Everyone looked first to Thorin then to Ori. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before nodding and getting up.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

His Majesty led her away from the group and down one of the many corridors. Their footsteps echoed in the empty quiet. It was a stark contrast to the crowded rowdiness of the veranda.

He stopped when they reached a balcony that overlooked the body of water they were nestled on. He watched the water for a while, and she stood fidgeting nervously with the hem of her tunic.

“How is Mistress Baggins doing?” The question was so unexpected that she squeaked in surprised. Thorin turned an arched eyebrow to her. She flailed for a moment as if she could physically grasp the words she needed.

“She’s doing well.” The nervousness in her voice was unconcealed (by no intention of her own). “Her stitches are healing at a good rate, and all the other smaller injuries have healed completely now.”

He nodded his head before continuing. “ **I’d like to thank you for what you did in the Goblin Tunnels. I had planned on using my abilities to escape but after you all left; I quickly found the stone of that cavern too sick to assist me. Then I saw Bilba at the entrance and everything seemed to stop**.” He paused a moment and collected a shuddering breath. She simply stood there trying to process the conversation.

“ **I would ask you to deliver my apologies to Mistress Baggins upon the morrow**.” The request was spoken like an order, and it didn’t sit well with her. It was clear that Thorin still thought Bilba unsuited to the task ahead of them.

“ **Forgive me your Grace. I think that your apology to her should come from you** **personally**.” She shifted her feet uncomfortably, and chewed on her lip. “If you would excuse me.”

She didn’t wait for him to reply before she left. Her heart was pounding in her chest from the nervousness of the interaction.

When she finally found her way through the confusing corridors and back at the veranda most of the Company had gone to sleep. Dori was dozing on his bedroll with Nori curled up next to him. Bofur was using his brother’s stomach as a pillow while Bifur grunted in his sleep next to them.

Oin and Gloin were simply lumps in one of the corners of the veranda. Balin was sound asleep on his bedroll (though she suspected he actually wide awake), and Dwalin was leaning his head against a wooden pillar where he sat heavily dozing.

Fili was wide awake however. He sat next to the still alight fire, and looked up when she returned. Kili was sleeping on his brother’s right side curled around one of the pitchers of wine they’d taken from dinner.

He smiled at her and that something was back to bubbling in her stomach.

“ **What did Uncle want to talk to you about**?”

“ **He thanked me for the Goblin Tunnels**.” She decided to leave out the talk of Bilba, and apologizing.

“Oh.” Fili just nodded his head and went back to staring into the flames.

Without really thinking she sat herself down next to him. He seemed as surprised by it as her since he shifted a few times where he sat.

The two sat in a heavy silence as the fire crackled and Bombur snored. Eventually Dwalin’s snoring joined his and they were the only two awake amongst the Company. Although she suspected Kili was awake from the way his shoulders rose and fell. It wasn’t terribly uncomfortable she observed there was something warm and sure about it. The only awkwardness came from them both trying to speak but their tongues falling short.

She took a moment to silently revel in Fili’s oddly strong and reassuring presence before finally speaking. “Mind stealing the wine from your unconscious brother’s grip?”

He jumped when she spoke and she had to stifle a laugh from behind her hand. Then he was sheepishly smiling as he grabbed the pitcher of wine a little too easily for Kili to be asleep at all. The shaking shoulders from silent laughter were a dead giveaway to the younger brother’s conscious state.

As she drank the wine she closed her eyes to appreciate the intricate taste. Dwarven wine was incredibly different from Elvish wine. This wine was headier, and smooth as silk in the throat. The wine she’d tasted back in Ered Luin had been thick on the tongue and sweet like malt beer. Elvish wine had a near flowery aroma to it, while Dwarven wine smelled rougher somehow. The color was like an amethyst back in Ered Luin. This wine was red as a finely cut ruby.

She smiled as she thought on how much Uncle Flri and Aunt Oda would like Elvish wine. Suddenly she realized Fili was watching her again, and she set down the pitcher self-consciously.

He coughed a few times before speaking, “ **You really are a good fighter Ori**.” She blushed at the praise and looked down to fidget with her hands. “I never saw you at any of the basic fight trainings with the rest of us back in Ered Luin. How’d you learn to fight so well?” He seemed genuine, and his diamond eyes sparkled with curiosity.  She took a moment to consider her words before speaking.

“Dori couldn’t afford the required fees. He barely was able to pay my Guild dues, and the only reason I was able to stay was because the Scrivener’s Guild offers pardons.” Ori looked into the fire as she spoke. She didn’t want to see pity on his face she’d seen enough of it from others.

“ **Nonetheless you learned how fight**.” When he spoke his voice held no pity, only the urge of someone who genuinely wanted to know. It bolstered her confidence just slightly.

“ **My whole family agreed it was important for me to learn somehow.** So my cousin Astri taught me hand to hand, while my Uncle Gluri taught me the sword, and whenever Nori was able to sneak into Ered Luin he’d teach a little of knife throwing.” She took a drink of wine. “I’ve got Dori’s strength so he taught me how to use that only in emergencies. My Aunt Oda taught me the slingshot, which made knife throwing easier. Teaching me how to fight was a big family mission.” She was smiling at the memories that flitted by in her mind. They consisted of countless of mornings, afternoons, and dusks spent learning just a little bit more about defending herself and others.

“Your family sounds wonderful Ori.” She looked at Fili when he spoke, and everything suddenly felt heavy. It was like something was pressing down on her from all sides. She cleared her throat and took another drink to wine to give her something to do.

After that the conversation flowed easily between them. She learned that Fili was trained by his mother and Uncle when it came to his swords. For his throwing axes he was instructed by his father and Dwalin. They both shared the story of their favorite birthdays.

The time passed and she suddenly found herself yawning. She stood and bid him goodnight before wedging herself between Dori and Nori, both of who immediately turned and curled themselves over her in their sleep.

She passed into a dreamless sleep with the taste of Elvish wine flavoring her tongue and the memory of glimmering diamond eyes that left her unsure in her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you look at that. another chapter. 
> 
> this chapter hasn't got much in the way of moving the plot forward, but it does move some relationships forward. because that is something that i felt needs to be looked at a little bit more in this story. this chapter was also just me indulging my fem!Ori love.
> 
> so i needed to set up the thing between Fili and Ori for a point later in the fic. more specifically in Erebor. Nori totes plopped down because he noticed Fili staring.
> 
> Also Ori prefers wine to beer, but drinks beer when there's no alternative. my headcannon is that Dwarves only have two alcohol drinks; beer and wine. they don't make very good wine when compared to Elves, mostly because Elves drink wine. Elves drink beer but they largely prefer wine because they are fancy. Men have merely beer, wine, and ale in their alcohol stores and knowledge. whilst Hobbits have a large variety (and equally large knowledge); cider, beer, ale, whiskey, wine, moonshine, bourbon, scotch, and others. Not to mention the non alcohol alternatives they've developed; apple cider, ginger beer, root beer, and the like. (if you want to learn the larger part of this headcannon go to growing-a-mountain on tumblr and click the link that leads you to headcannons)
> 
> no Elvish this chapter. i learned my lesson from last time -_-;;
> 
> comment! kudos! comment! comment!! these things really help me!! i need you all to stroke my ego!


	10. Stories and Love Songs by the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Company bonding!!!

It took three more weeks of nursing, and occasional evenings spent with her brothers until her friend was healed.  Ori was relieved to see Bilba moving around without any pain now.

They were also able to hold small uncomplicated conversations in khuzdul now. She spoke it slowly and haltingly as if she was unsure of what she was saying, but she knew that soon enough they’d be having faster more complicated conversations. Bilba was the epitome of studious. In exchange Bilba would teach her a bit of Elvish.

Now the whole Company was gathered in the empty training grounds of Rivendell. Bilba was sitting beneath a tree, unwilling to test her recently healed wounds just yet. Currently she was working on her knife throwing with Nori. Kili wasn’t far away as he was using the same targets to keep up his archery. The rest of the Company was scattered about doing this or that.

Thorin was sword fighting with Fili; both were shirtless. Something both she and Bilba seemed to appreciate.

She was panting hard from the exertion, but she smiled victoriously as another knife landed in the bull’s eye.

“ **Well done Pebble!** ” Nori cheered from beside her. She ducked her head as Kili snorted at the nickname. Nori just shook his head and told her to keep throwing.

She was about to throw another knife when Elladan came skipping onto the training ground. He was followed closely by Elrohir and the two Princes of Rivendell set themselves down beside Bilba. The Company grumbled a bit before going back to what they were doing.

The brothers then began speaking very loudly to Bilba and each other in Elvish. She was able to understand snatches here and there. It sounded like the brothers were asking her to spar with one of them.

The Dwarves clearly didn’t understand what was being said, but decided to retaliate by talking loudly in khuzdul. Ori shook her head at the childishness of it all.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

The sun had just begun setting as the Company sat around the fire. They’d again built it from furniture, but Bilba didn’t need to know that. Balin was telling the legend that was the basis of Dwarven courting.

“And so no matter what he brought to the **True Green Lady** she would take his gifts and simply cast them aside to grow things from. She insulted and teased him at every turn. Until one day he gave her a flowing green cloak. It was huge and had many designs sown in golden thread. Only then, when he had poured all his ability into a gift did she accept his suit.” Balin finished the story and all the Dwarves nodded their heads and casted meaningful glances to where their leader sat. He was too busy watching Bilba it seemed.

“That’s funny,” her face scrunched up as she seemed to consider the story. “It’s not how Hobbits tell it.”

“Oh? How do Hobbits tell it then?” Fili asked from where he sat across from Ori. She perked up and already had her book and quill ready. She watched Bilba expectantly. Her friend bit her lip considering telling them the story.

Finally she sighed and began the story.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

Long ago, when the trees were still young and the Old Ones had not yet woken. The Earth Mother sat beneath a great tree. She was just finishing bestowing names upon these Her children.

It was at this time that Stone Father came down from the mountains. He had just finished in his task of carving the stony crags, and giving them color. He saw the Earth Mother sitting beneath the great tree, and He became infatuated with Her great beauty immediately. So He approached Her.

“Hail Great Beauty!” He called, for He could not see the true beauty that surrounded Him. “What is your name friend?”

Earth Mother paused a moment to consider the stranger before Her. She knew Him to be of the same kind as Her, and She thought Him handsome. However, She knew the power of names. Names are not things to be trifled with for they hold a great power over the possessor of the name.

She also saw that He was not patient, and held no love for Her children in His heart. Stone Father moved constantly and showed no signs of sitting with the Mother. So She devised a way to answer Him that would pique His interest, and make Him stop moving.

“My name is sung and praised all around you. It is what the trees whisper about as the wind passes through their leaves and heralds my approach. It is what the birds sing about as they race the clouds remarking on the simplicity of all that I’ve created. It is what the brook babbles about so incessantly. My name is not hard to discover if you would sit and listen.”

This answer surprises the Stone Father and He leaves Her.  Earth Mother is sadden for She though Stone Father had kindness resting within him. She thinks the matter settled, and indeed for days He does appear again to ask Her name.

She is sitting in the branches of the tree He had first seen Her beneath when He comes to Her again. He carries in His hands a necklace of large Red Stones. She takes it in hand and finds it too heavy. She does not want to refuse His gift for She felt great joy at seeing Him again. So She takes the Red Stones and places them into the leaves of the trees, and from His creation She made apples that spoke of the sweetness She regarded Him with. The Earth Mother’s hope was to give one to Him as thanks, and tell Him She had accepted His gift.

Stone Father did not see the grace in the fruits She had made for Him. So He turned away and left before She could pluck the fruit from a branch.

Next he brings her a bracelet of bright Yellow Stones. It is again too heavy, and She again creates something from it in hopes of giving it to Him. From the Stones She makes peaches that were even sweeter than the apples. Again He does not see the grace and again He leaves before She can offer Him the fruit.

Stone Father brings Green Mother many gifts after that, each gift as heavy as the last. From a Golden Crown She lays it in the Earth and brings forth wheat. Blackberries, Raspberries, Blueberries, and Strawberries are made from the Stones on another necklace He brings Her. For each gift He brought Her, She showed Her gratitude by creating nourishing fruits and other plants.

This continued for some time until one day He came again. Laden across his arms was a green robe. It looked to be made of heavy cloth, and the Mother dreaded even trying it on. She could not stand any heaviness to be on Her body. For Her heart was light, not heavy. When She felt the fabric in Her hands She found it was light. She immediately tried it on and marveled at the beautiful designs stitched into it that depicted the trees, animals, fruits, and Her children tending to the land.

“I’d like to sit with you, Fair Mother,” spoke Stone Father. “and perhaps hear your name among the trees.”

Thus She accepted His gift without creating anything. So they sat beneath the trees and talked till the Sun had long set.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

When she finished the story Ori was still writing it down. The scratching of her quill was the only noise beyond the sounds of night and the crackle of the fire. She watched the final words come to life in black ink on the page of her book. When she looked up, satisfied with her work, it was to the Company all giving Bilba a thoughtful look.

She seemed unaware of it though, for she continued speaking.

“It’s the same story we base our courting traditions off of as well.” At this she saw the King perk up just a bit. Obviously she wasn’t the only one as Balin went on to ask his question.

“How does Hobbit courting work Miss Baggins?”

“Well, first it’s important to get to know each other without anyone influencing your opinion. No family member or friend is allowed to speak you while the two are talking. The easiest way to do this is to go walks together and simply talk.”

“After both get to know each other, and enjoy the others company then it’s up to one to give a gift to the other. It can be anything really. In my parent’s time the most popular item to gift was a hand embroidered handkerchief. Though for my generation the most popular thing to give was a flower pin.”

“To accept the suit you’re expected to give something back. It’s usually something edible. The best thing you can make is their favorite dish. My father made my mother her  favorite; Bounder’s Hash.” Her eyes were looking far away as she mentioned her parents. Ori knew it was because both her parents had passed away.

“After that you still give gifts, but they’re always small things. Such as; you noticed the person you’re courting has a seam loose in their waistcoat. You could take the waistcoat and fix the seam for them.”

“So you only give useful gifts after the acceptance of the suit then?” Bombur asked through a mouthful of whatever he was eating.

Bilba laughed then; it was fruity and filled the whole veranda with a warm calm air. She was sure the whole Company felt their mood improve slightly as hers did. Bofur seemed to take the laughter as sign for him to speak now.

“Ya know, all this talk o’ courtin’ has got me wantin’ ta sing something.” With a nod to Nori, who promptly whipped out his flute, the miner began singing.

**If I had money enough to spend,**

**Pleasure time to sit awhile,**

**There is a fair dam in this town,**

**She surely has my heart beguiled.**

**Her rosy cheeks,**

**Her ruby lips,**

**She has my heart enthralled.**

**So gently rise and softly call,**

**Goodnight and joy be to you all.**

As the song ended the Company fell in a contented silence. She was busy copying down the lines as the cheerful Dwarf had sung.

When Ori looked up Lindir was standing at the entrance to their camp and looking very uncomfortable. She bit down a smile and continued working on getting the lyrics down, looking up only when he spoke.

“Your map is ready to be read.” The whole Company looked up to that. “Thorin Oakenshield, Balin, and Bilba please come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish this had ended up being longer, but alas that did not happen. while i was writing this i was having a very hard time in terms of mental health. thus this chapter gets to be a reminder of the worst week of self esteem i've had so far this summer.
> 
> so i made fake lore about Yavanna and Mahal meeting. please let me know what you think!!!!! if i was able to push myself to make the chapter longer believe me i would've!
> 
> The song Bofur sings is called "Beyond Dreams and Spirits" by Shaun Davey. He's an Irish artist and really great. The song was slightly edited.
> 
> I made up Bounder's Hash and Hobbit courting.


	11. Fire within the Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A map is read between a Wizard, a Elf, a Hobbit, and two Dwarves. The flight from Rivendell is assisted by two mischievous and loyal Elven Princes. And Bilba loses someone important to her.

Lindir led them down the many twisting hallways of Rivendell to Lord Elrond’s personal quarters. Bilba walked beside him and she could feel Thorin’s eyes on her from where he walked behind. It sent thrills through her marks.

Balin muttered something in Khuzdul that Ori hadn’t taught her. Thorin responded with a garbled word that sounded a lot like the words that meant ‘wait’ and ‘see’.

After walking in silence for a while they finally came upon the large doors to Lord Elrond’s chamber. The Elf Lord was waiting for them inside, and the mid-summer eve moon cast a faint silvery glow on everything. He stood speaking lowly with Gandalf in the center of the room. The conversation stopped abruptly when he noticed their presence. He fixed Bilba with a fond smile before speaking.

“ _Thank you Lindir. You may go now._ ” The Elf stood a moment then bowed deeply to Bilba, and gave a final head nod to Lord Elrond. When he left the small gathering of people stood in silence. “Now then, if I could see this map of yours. _They refused to show it to me only said they had a map that they needed me to read, and that it needed a certain moon_.”

This last he spoke directly to her explaining the situation a little.

Balin stepped forward and handed the old map to the Elf slowly. The suspicious gleam to his eyes was entirely uncalled for in her opinion. Thankfully Elrond acted as if nothing was amiss, and he unrolled the map smoothly. He studied it a brief moment before speaking.

“Erebor?” His eyes immediately went to Gandalf then to Thorin. “What is your interest in this map?”

“ _It’s mainly academic Elrond!_ ” Bilba spoke up before the two Dwarves and Wizard could ruin the situation. She knew that Gandalf had not told Lord Elrond the whole truth of where they were going. “ _As you of all people should know these sorts of things contain hidden texts_.”

The Elf Lord bowed his head to her before turning and wandering a few steps away in thought.

“You still read ancient Dwarvish do you not?” Gandalf asked in a voice that had decidedly fake cheer. The Elf Lord ignored him and she found his put-off look to be quiet entertaining. Then Elrond spoke in a form of Sindarin that was likely old as he was, and he had never taught her.

“ _Cirth Ithil_ *” His voice rang in the large chamber. It was tinged with curiosity she knew he only voice when faced with something that puzzled him. “Moon Runes.” He explained as he turned back to them.

“Of course!” breathed Balin from her left elbow. She would’ve jumped had she not noticed Thorin standing very close to her right. Her vines quickly became hyper active along her right arm. Warmth pooled in her marks, and she knew that if not for her sleeves and gloves her right arm would be glowing like the moonlight of a full moon.

“An easy thing to miss.” Thorin said to her, and she could’ve sworn she saw a smile ghost his lips. She got the impression that the talk of Moon Runes was for her sake more than theirs. “They can only be read under the light of a Moon of the same shape and season as the day they were written.”

He held her gaze for a moment. She looked away when he turned and addressed Lord Elrond.

“Can you read them?” His gruff voice rumbled through her, and reminded her of the sound rocks make when shifted against each other.

Lord Elrond smiled. His ancient eyes shone in the light of the moon. “ _Can I read them he asks._ Why else would I have called you here? Please, follow me.”

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

They walked again through the halls of Rivendell. This time, however, they did not go up and they did not leave the regal family’s quarters. They took many stairs down into the side of the mountain that the regal family had built their home on the side of.

Finally they came out onto an overhang of a cliff that resided behind three small waterfalls. At the end of the area sat a large block of shining white stone that looked as though it was formed naturally (If not for the flat top making it like a table Bilba would’ve though as much). She knew this area, it had been the first place she’d been brought upon her arrival to Rivendell all those years ago.

The rushing water was nearly deafening to her sensitive ears, and so she nearly missed what Elrond said.

“These runes were written on a mid-summer’s eve,” His voice was echoed around the rocks surrounding them, and gave him an otherworldly quality. “By the light of a crescent moon, nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell.”

The two Dwarves let out huffs of indignant breath.

 “Fate is with you Thorin Oakenshield.” Lord Elrond sounded sincere in his voice, but she knew the small remark he’d made in his chambers. It seemed Lord Elrond was as exasperated with the great Thorin Oakenshield as Gandalf was. “For that same moon shines upon us tonight.”

At this she looked up through the water into the night sky. The clouds moved aside and revealed the oddly bright glow of the crescent moon.

When she looked again at the map that had been laid down on the stone table she saw the table was glowing beneath the moon’s light. Slowly she could make out strange looking characters beginning to appear on the aged paper. A few she recognized from Ori’s lessons, the rest was just doodles to her.

Her vines suddenly became very warm as she noticed Thorin move closer from behind her. A gentle heat seemed to roll off him in waves as her marks thrummed with energy.

“Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks. In the setting sun with the last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole.” Elrond’s voice rang above the falling water in front of them.

“Summer is passing. Durin’s Day will soon be upon us.” Balin’s worry was evident in every syllable of his words.

“We still have time.” Soothed Gandalf from beside her.

“Time for what?” asked Lord Elrond. His voice was heavy with suspicion, and dripped apprehension. The Elf’s question went unnoticed by all except her and Gandalf.

“We have to be standing in exactly the right spot, at exactly the right time.” Balin rushed on with his worried ranting. “Then and only then, can the door be opened.”

Thorin shifted slightly from where he stood behind her to standing beside her. She glanced over briefly to find his eyes glowing in determined light.

“So this is you purpose.” Now the two Dwarrow seemed to remember whose company they stood in. from the corner of her eye she saw Thorin shift his stance to one that showed more confidence. “To enter the mountain?”

“What of it?”

Bilba could only watch in exasperation as the Dwarf beside her spoke with such obvious disdain. From where she stood she knew Lord Elrond had heard it as clearly as she. She would’ve huffed in annoyance had Thorin not shifted so that their arms were touching. Her vines were practically vibrating now.

“There are some who would not deem it wise.”

“What do you mean?” Gandalf asked.

“ _You are not the only Guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth_.”

Suddenly she saw in her mind’s eye Elladan and Elrohir escorting the whole Company out of Rivendell while Gandalf kept Elrond distracted. She could feel the newly arrived presence of Galadriel from Lothlorien. Also there was the sense of Saruman waiting somewhere to speak with Gandalf.

Ori was waiting her in her rooms as well.

With all this in mind she swooped forward and quickly collected the map. She was sure to fold it before handing it back to Thorin.

“Well, that’s all well and good but unlike you lot I need my rest.” She smiled sweetly at Lord Elrond.

He considered her a moment, and she raised her brow at him. She was prepared to pull the power card on him. It wasn’t one she enjoyed playing but if necessary she was willing to.

Instead of challenging her he simply nodded his head and led them back through the hallway.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

Thorin and Balin paused awkwardly at her door. Elrond had immediately pulled Gandalf away and led him no doubt to where the White Council waited. The Wizard had sent a look her way that said he expected her to explain the plan to the two Dwarves.

“We need to leave tonight.” She and Thorin had spoken the same words at the same time. They looked at each other a moment before she went on.

“Elladan will come to where you all are camped tonight and lead you out of Rivendell. Elrohir will come and get us. We’ll need to be quick so we have to carry everything again. It’s too risky and slow to take a pony.”

The two Dwarves nodded sagely. Balin turned away and went back to the end of the short hallway. Thorin paused a moment and looked at her as if to say something. Instead he nodded once again and turned away.

She watched him walk away, not entirely sure why she’d hoped he’d said something.

When she entered her room Ori was there.

“Get your layers on Ori, we’re leaving tonight.” The Dwarrowdam raised her eyebrows but began pulling her many layers of clothing back on. Bilba exchanged her flowing dress for her traveling clothes as well. Her corduroy brown trousers were clean now and the Elves had mended the tears she noticed.

The two women continued their dressing in silence.

It was as she pulled her arms through her cherry red coat that she felt the mind of Galadriel trying to speak with her. After a moment she decided to allow her access.

_‘You are leaving?’_ asked the ethereal voice that suddenly filled her head.

_‘Yes.’_ Was her simple response before closing the Lady of Lorien off.

She had just slung her pack onto her back when Elrohir came knocking. Ori jumped up from where she had been squatted checking her packs contents. The Dwarrowdam gave Bilba a worried look from where she stood. She only shook her head and opened the door for her dear friend.

“Ready to leave?” the Elf hadn’t even bothered to use formalities. “ _Elladan is getting the rest down to the Gates_.”

She simply nodded her head and motioned for Ori to follow them.

The three of them proceeded down the hallway at a hurried pace. She couldn’t spare a glance backward to say a silent farewell; they had to get down to the Gates as soon as possible.

They only had to duck out of sight twice when guards or servants came gliding by.

Soon enough they were back down in the courtyard that Elrohir must’ve brought her too when she was injured in the Goblin tunnels. The Company waited at the other end of the courtyard.

Ori rushed ahead and joined her brothers. The three siblings began speaking quickly in Khuzdul almost immediately.

Bilba was about to join them when she felt a nudge at her elbow. She looked back to see her pony Bill. He had been a birthday gift to her from the young King of the Rohan.

Elrohir and Elladan immediately kneeled down beside her.

“ _It is a dangerous world out there Bilba. Even for a pony as brave as Bill_.” One of the Elf Princes whispered from beside her. She gave a sad sigh as she petted his snout.

“ _Goodbye Bill_.”

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

The Company continued on through the valley of the Last Homely House in general peace. Elrohir and Elladan had convinced Lord Elrond to not send any guards after them she knew.

It was when the path they took had begun to climb upwards again Gandalf rejoined them. He did it nearly seamlessly and acted as if he had not been gone at all.

There was thankfully no rain as they climbed high into the Misty Mountains again.

After two days they were completely out of the boundaries of the Hidden Valley. Now as they climbed the trees grew sparse between. There was no cool shadow of leaves to cover them, nor was the whispering of trees that often lulled her to sleep as loud.

The small copse of trees they camped in was situated on a cliff face that was more of an overhang. The tall tree swayed in the breeze and sang to her. She itched to respond to them in the Earth Tongue, but knew she couldn’t unless she was sure none of the Company would hear.

She sat with Ori that night during her watch. The two women talked in lowered voices a stone throw from the Company. The company had only just settled down for the night, and the Dwarrowdam had the first watch.

They had a brief halting conversation in khuzdul that Bilba was able to just barely grasp. Then she asked the question she’d been musing over for a while. To make herself seem disinterested she pulled out Sting and her whetstone to begin caring for the blade.

“What’s Durin’s Day?”

Ori shifted a little before answering, “It’s our New Year’s. At least it is for Durins Folk. I know that Firebeards as well as Stiffbeards have a different New Year that occurs in the dead of winter, and that Ironfists have their New Year at the beginning of Autumn.”

“It’s when the last Moon of Autumn and the first Sun of winter are seen in the same sky. The celebrations usually last for a solid week and a half. That’s not counting the multitudes of ceremonies that are performed at the **Zarârgharâf***.”

“ **Zarârgharâf**?” her interest piqued at the unfamiliar word. Ori just shook her head, and she knew that this was a word her friend was not supposed to disclose yet.

Instead of pressing it further she elected to stare absentmindedly at the Company. Soon her eyes were resting on Thorin alone. She mused over how peaceful he looked asleep, but not wholly at ease.

Since departing Rivendell he had been acting much more tolerable to her. As much it made her head feel light she could not forget the words he had hurled at her on the mountain pass. He had shown no remorse nor any sign of apologizing. She could not fully forgive him yet, even though she knew that in time should he ask for it she’d give it to him readily.

When she glanced back to her companion she found Ori staring fixedly on a certain head the color of wheat. A sly smile curled across her mouth. It seemed some teasing was in order.

“So, how long are you planning on spending this watch watching Fili?” Ori spluttered and then promptly fell from where she sat. Bilba stifled her giggles at the blush on her face.

“It- it’s not like that!” Came her protest as she got back up. Then something in Bilba’s hands caught her eye. Confused she glanced down to find Sting gleaming blue in the firelight. She had met Ori’s eyes only for a moment before they heard the howl.

“Everyone up! **Rakhas** *!” the Dwarrowdam went among the Company exclaiming this. Everyone was up quickly as she continued to raise the alarm. Then there was another howl much closer, and she grasped her pack blindly whilst sheathing Sting.

“Into the trees!” came the call from Gandalf and Thorin simultaneously.  The company went scrambling into as the howls got closer still.

She stood helplessly looking around. All the branches were too high for her. She had just resolved to find a place on the ground to hide when the first Wargs came bursting into their field of vision.

She gulped down a deep breath, and drew Sting. If she couldn’t hide she would fight. The Wargs growled at her in a garbled tongue that was barely similar to the white wolves of her nightmares.

Then strong hands were hauling her into the tree just as a claw tore at the back of her pack. She didn’t spare a thought of what she possibly lost. Everything in her went to climbing higher, getting out of reach.

The Wargs clawed at the trees they sat in. Her vines itched, and she felt the sting of thorns biting into her skin. Though her panicked mind turned it into the bite of a white wolf and she was biting down a scream.

She clutched at her elbows and pulled away when Bofur placed his hand on her arm. The hurt look on his face had her about to speak when the first Orcs came into view.

The orcs were laughing, and shouting (what she assumed were) taunts in that dark tongue they used. Then they discovered a game to play with the trapped Company. The Wargs were urged to knock against the trees until suddenly everything seemed to tilt.

She barely scrambled into the next tree; the cries to fallen tree ringing in her ears and heating her blood. She could feel the anger that sat ready to ignite within the tree all she had to do was say the word.

Then they were tilting again, and soon the Company was all gathering on the last tree. It grew precariously near the edge of the overhang.

The cries of anger and pain from the trees were cutting more deeply than her thorns.

Then something bright went whizzing by her head, and she looked up to see the Dwarves throwing flaming pinecones. They caught the grass aflame, and then began licking at the trees. Their screams of rage as their anger finally was unleashed echoed in her head.

She was sure she felt the tree jolting and looked down to see it shifting. The roots crawled through the earth to further it from the flames. Bilba heard the poor tree groaning under their whole combined weight.

Dimly Bilba was aware that they would all make it to safety intact; Gandalf had a plan.

She quickly reached up and took the pinecone that was handed to her. Without any thought for her gloves she threw the cone at the first orc she could make out through the fire.

It made contact with its face and she watched in sick fascination as the fire curled around its flesh. The shrieks of the orc rang in her head even as the tree suddenly began swaying. Then her feet were dangling for the second time over the abyss.

She was beginning to notice an unhappy pattern.

Bilba was dimly aware of the Company scrambling to find purchase further behind her.

 Thorin strode past her where she held on; everything about him intent on something ahead of him through the flames. She looked and a large pale orc standing at the front of the pack. Her stomach dropped out of her feet as she realized what he meant to do.

Then she glanced back when she heard a piercing shriek to find Ori barely holding onto her brother’s boot.

The boot was slipping.

She watched helplessly as the women struggled to find surer purchase. Then her hand slipped and she watched as Ori fell screaming into the darkness below.

Her friend’s scream deafened her for a moment when she became suddenly aware of Kili and Dwalin shouting to where Thorin was. He was down and clearly defeated. His head had a gash that oozed blood, and he was held beneath a white Warg’s great paw.

She spared one glance to see Bofur and Bombur fall and then she was up.

Bilba drew Sting from its sheath, the noise seeming magnified above the roar of the fire. The only thing louder was her heartbeat.

It felt as if she was moving through molasses. Everything seemed slowed down as she advanced on the Orc that had clearly been ordered to end Thorin’s life. Then as the blade drew closer to his throat she saw him open his eyes and immediately meet hers.

The look there had her jumping through the air and landing a blow squarely in the Orcs throat. Black blood sprayed across her hands, and the smell nearly made her gag.

When she looked to Thorin she saw his eyes closed. Resignation and grief was written across his features and she knew he was resigned to their deaths. Bilba stepped in front of him. If they were to die here she would make she went down protecting him.

She became barely aware of great shapes advancing in the sky.

Then another orc was walking towards her, and she bared her teeth in a mock growl. He flung himself at her and she found the opening he presented. She sliced his ankles and sent him howling to the ground.

Bilba had just raised her blade for the final stroke when she found herself gripped in a Great Eagles claws.

She struggled briefly barely maintaining her hold on Sting. When she saw Thorin on the back one she relaxed. Until the Eagle let go of her and she went screaming onto the back of another Eagle.

“Be calm Daughter of Earth. We will not harm you; you are safe.” The Eagle she rode on soothed her. Gradually she lessened her grip and eventually sheathed Sting.

She looked around and watched for a moment the stars as they raced by. She had never been so close to them before. It was like she could just reach up and feel them.

The clouds glowed beneath like an ocean or a great stretch of land. The moon illuminated this otherworldly landscape, whilst the stars continued shining upon their place in Star Mothers hair.

The air moved by her and cooled the heated blood that ran in her veins. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft song that the wind whispered to her as it glided by her ears.

With the rhythm of beating wings, and the song of the wind Bilba fell asleep.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

She was falling. She wasn’t so much falling as she realized she was floating slowly downward.

The world was dark and heavy around her.

Then she grabbed hold of something and was no longer falling. Flames alighted beneath her and Orcs were down there screeching. Then the Orcs ugly faces began morphing into the faces of Wargs and white wolves. These new creatures swung their claws at her, their growls echoing in her ears.

She looked up.

It was like she was in a deep hole. Flames were up there too. Wherever there was she knew it was where she had fallen from.

Her grip was slipping, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

When she finally fell again she hit a ledge and found her footing on it. The flames were gone now, but the wargs and white wolves remained.

They shouted at her. Told her how delicious her mother and friends had been; that they knew she’d be just as tasty.

A round green door appeared across her. She reached over and opened it to reveal the front garden of Bag End. With a leap she was through the door.

The sun was gone and covered with grey clouds.

She wasn’t in the garden of Bag End she was on the mountain side with the Stone Giants. Rain whipped at her face and soaked her. She shivered and realized she wasn’t clothed.

Dwalin shoved her forward and growled at her to get moving. How did they not notice she was naked?!

This time when she slipped she did not catch the mountain side. Thorin stood on the path and watched in horror. She could hear Dori and Nori screaming for someone. When she looked to her side she realized they were screaming for Ori.

Ori was falling with her. She was looking Bilba straight in the eyes as they fell.

Then Ori was gone and in her stead was Thorin. His sad eyes tore at her heart, and she tried to reach for him as they plunged ever downward.

Suddenly a tree grew from within his neck and separated his head from his shoulders. Now her mother’s headless corpse fell beside her. Then the body falling beside her was gone altogether.

She looked beneath her and saw she was falling into the open red maw of the White Warg.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

Bilba screamed as she jolted awake on the back of the Eagle.

She choked down the bile rising in her throat, and breathed deeply until her hands stopped shaking.

Then she bent double and cried. She cried for her mother and her father, for Ori who she realized now was her best friend. She cried now for her friend whom she'd lost that night.

Not even the worried songs of the wind and the inquiries of the Eagle reached her. She was within a cocoon of remorse and grief. Indeed it would take her until a tall crag of stone was in view for her to calm down.

“What’s that?” She asked the Being of whose back she rode on.

“The Carrock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended being longer than i planned which makes me feel better. the whole talk of Moon Runes and such was completely for Bilba's benefit. i was going to include the Carrock and very nearly did until i realized that was for the next chapter.
> 
> Our dearest Hobbit can set plants on fire when she's angry, and can even bid them to unleash that anger and spontaneously combust. thought i imagine Thorin has more control over flames then her. she can set plant on fire, but se can't control the flames themselves.
> 
> so poor Bilba has nightmares :(
> 
> how much must she endure? how much will she suffer? why does Madam Shoujo torture her so? who knows. i just like making my characters suffer *non committal shoulder shrug*
> 
> not a lot of khuzdul this chapter -_-;; again i've learned to avoid it. the khuzdul Balin spoke was a sort of pidgin that's used almost exclusively amongst warriors.
> 
> -Khuzdul Used-
> 
> Zarârgharâf- Offering Place, this was a word Ori wasn't supposed to teach her until much later when it was certain she could be trusted with knowledge of sacred words like that. it ended up slipping out.
> 
> Rakhas- The Orcs


	12. Out of the Frying Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have escaped the Pale Orc, and arrived at the Carrock. Some hugs are nessecary but words are even more so. The next day Bilba awakes to something important missing.

When she was let down onto the Carrock (as it was explained to be by the Eagle she rode) she found some of the Company waiting. They were all hugging each other and chuckling nervously at their brush with death as she had set down her ripped pack.

Suddenly out of the crowd burst a plum colored coat. She looked up in time to see it was Ori that wrapping her in a tight hug. She breathed in deeply as tears welled in her eyes. She had thought her dear friend dead.

Then the tears were spilling from her eyes, and she clutched her while sobs overtook her. It took Bilba a moment to realize Ori was crying as well. Finally they separated and smiled watery tears at each other.

“I thought you were dead.”

“I thought you were going to die facing those Orcs.”

“How did you-?”

“An Eagle caught me on their back when I fell.”

The two women had a moment to assure themselves of the others continued life when Dori and Nori burst from the crowd. Dori picked them up and cooed over them through his tears. She noticed Nori discreetly try to dry his eyes. The four of them hugged for a moment.

When they separated she noticed Fili looking around frantically. Then upon seeing Ori alive and whole his shoulders visibly relaxed. She also noticed Balin watching Dori with the same relief on his face as on Fili’s. Bofur was simply smiling at Nori. Bilba raised her eyebrows at these recent developments.

Nori was patting both her and Ori. Clearly assuring himself they were alive.

Then there came a shout from another part of the Carrock, “You!”

The group scattered at Thorin’s shout, and subsequent advance towards her. She shrunk back from him. The words he flung at her opened again the wound made on the mountain side.

“Did I not say you were a burden?! Did I not say you should never have come?! That you were useless?! That you would get yourself killed!” Her lip trembled and she bit it in an effort to not lose it in front of the Company. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nori barely holding Dori back.

Then Thorin’s words were soft and washed over her like the breeze. “I have never been so wrong in my life.”

She was pulled into his embrace and she felt something lift from herself. It was like some great invisible weight she hadn’t known she’d been carrying was gone. The world was suddenly peaceful and warm wrapped in his strong arms. In her heart she realized that she would protect him.

When he pulled away his eye was somber, “I would ask for a fresh start Miss Baggins.”

She took a moment to consider before answering, “No. We can’t have a fresh start. You have hurt me Thorin Oakenshield, and haven’t asked for my forgiveness. You insulted me and made it very clear you did not want me here. Honestly I confess I can’t give forgiveness to you at the moment. However,” she said noting the downturn of his eyes (the pout that accompanied it was just a little cute). “We can start from right here and get better as we go on. Treat me with kindness and as an equal. Also, my name is Bilba not Miss Baggins.”

Thorin nodded his head in assent and cheers erupted from the Company.

Then something in the distance seemed to catch everyone’s eye. The whole of the Company turned and looked far off. Bilba was ushered to the front of the group by Thorin’s guiding hand on the small of her back. There was a massive hulk of rock that rested all by itself in the middle of a great plain. It was so tall that she thought it must scrape the sky.

“The Lonely Mountain.” Thorin whispered from next to her. She smiled at the relief that coated his voice.

“Well,” breathed Balin. “We aren’t going to get there by standing here and marveling at it. Let’s get a move on!”

The Dwarf King nodded his head and called for the Company to start heading down. As they began the trek down the stairs Bilba glanced back to see Ori walking in front of Fili, and smiling as the two talked together.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

As the Company sat down to rest Gandalf and Thorin went to discuss what to do from there. They were gone for the whole morning, and upon returning the order went up to head out.

Whatever grumbling issued forth from the Company was silenced by Gandalf’s words. “There may very well be an Orc pack still after us. So we have to get moving.”

Though everyone was exhausted they sobered at the reminder of what had happened on that cliff side.

As they walked Bilba somehow found herself walking beside Dwalin. She had not gotten to know the burly Dwarrow very well. He’d always been courteous enough (she had a suspicion his good manners had to do with her sex), but was gruff all the same. The two of them had never needed to speak to each other that overly much.

Then two strong hands were grasping her shoulders and guiding her back onto the path. She’d started to wander as her thinking had rolled about in her head.

“Thank you Misstr- … Bilba,” She started at his words having not realized she’d drifted in her thoughts as well. “For saving him. I wouldn’t have been able to get there in time.”

“You’re welcome I suppose. I confess I wasn’t really thinking when I did it. Just that Ori had just fallen and I’d seen Bofur and Bombur fall too before I’d hoisted myself up.” She trailed off uncertain where her thoughts were leading.

Dwalin was merciful in that he simply grunted and they continued walking.

It was nearly an hour before she was able to put it into words.

“I’d decided I wasn’t going to lose anyone else last night.”

The large Dwarf looked at her a moment before nodding his head and continuing walking.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

When it became clear at midday that the Company needed to rest; Thorin called for them to make camp. This ended up being everyone collapsing onto the ground and not really moving until their leader gave them all duties to perform.

Fili and Bofur were sent to do some scouting. Ori helped Balin take stock of what supplies they had escaped with.  Kili, Nori, and Bifur were sent to hunt some dinner. Gloin went about getting a fire started whilst she and Bombur tried to make something filling with the meager food stock they had left. Oin was busy buzzing from Company member to Company member checking whatever wounds they may have sustained.

When the hunting trio returned they brought with them two rabbits, and Bilba nearly jumped for joy. Coney’s would make an excellent dinner for that night. As she and Bombur went about preparing them she said the Prayer of Thanks under her breath.

Fili and Bofur returned bringing news of there being nothing much. They only said it appeared they weren’t being followed too closely for now.

The Sun sank behind the trees, and she was feeling wonderfully drowsy when they decided on watches. Everyone agreed to two people a watch. That way there’d be one more pair of eyes and ears on the lookout. They each drew lots on who would be their watch partner.

That night Bilba found herself hunkered down between Ori and Nori.

Dari had first watch with Balin. Something in her gut told her it wasn’t coincidence.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

That night she dreamt about falling down a hole that led to a pack of White Wolves. Their fur glowed in the pitch blackness of the hole, and their snarls followed her into her watch alongside Fili.

The young Prince was cheerful, and always had some contemplative grin on his face. He liked to play himself off as a dimwit sometimes. It wasn’t hard to see that he was hard working though. Nor that he carried a great protective and adoring love for his Uncle.

The lad was sorely obvious in his watching of Ori however. It left something strumming her heart as she watched him watch her sleeping form. A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered the conversation she’d shared with Ori just last night.

Had it really been last night? It felt as if it was years ago.

“You stare at her a lot.” She finally said. The Dwarf Prince squeaked (now that was something she was definetly going to remember) and jumped nearly a foot in the air. He stammered out some kind of apology but she just waved him off.

It was the end of their watch anyway. So she got up and woke Gloin while Fili woke Bombur.

The rest of the night she dreamed she sat in a large meadow covered in so many daisies it might as well have been a carpet. As she sat there and made daisy chains a tune was being hummed from next to her. She could not look up to see who was there though. For she knew if she did the whole meadow would melt away. Something inside her told her it was Thorin however.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

The next morning Gandalf announced there was somewhere safe they’d be able to rest. The whole Company was visibly grateful for the chance at rest. So they all went about breakfast with a general air of improved moods.

Bilba had just set down to eat her breakfast and get their cups ready for tea when Ori was gesturing for her frantically. She’d asked the Dwarrowdam to get the packets out for them. when she came over her friend looked pale.

“They’re not there.”

“What?”

“The tea packets they’re all gone.”

Not believing it she searched the pack. The Warg that had clawed her pack had evidently spilled the contents of her packs secret pocket.

A stone dropped in her stomach and she felt she might faint. Silently she did the calculations.

It took seven days after you last had the tea for your bleeding to come back full force. They had had the tea the morning before that meant they had a week to get somewhere safe.

“So we have just a week then?” Bilba startled she had not realized she’d been speaking aloud. “We need to tell Thorin and Balin.”

“Later.” Something unsure still fluttered in her stomach. She still did not want to burden anyone. Ori’s eyes became hard and her voice took on a tone that clearly was meant for small children.

“Not later, now. It’s too dangerous to keep this from anyone; much less those leading this Quest.”

Bilba breathed in slowly, accepting Ori’s logic. They had to tell them.

Nodding the two women stood as one. They surveyed the camp for a moment before spotting Thorin talking with Balin. As they made their way over she caught Thorin’s eye and something softened in his expression; she felt something begin to bloom beneath her heart.

“We have something urgent to discuss with you.” Ori’s voice a little hushed and alarm was immediately written across both their faces. Clarifying she went on, “Both of you.”

“What’s the matter?” Thorin was looking solely at her when he asked. She breathed deeply before launching into her explanation.

“You know the tea Ori and I drink every morning?” The two Dwarrow nodded their heads. “Well it prevents our bleedings. It’s very good for travel. Anyway, we’ve run out of it.” She waited a moment to let that sink in.

“What exactly does that mean?” asked Balin after a pause.

Suddenly Bilba was aware of a few in the Company listening in.

“It means we’re going to get our bleedings, and it is going to bad.” She emphasized bad to try to illustrate the direness of the situation for the two women.  “Our bodies will be making up for all the missed time. If we’re not somewhere safe within seven days we won’t be of any use. In fact we’ll barely be able to move.”

She looked down and bit her lip. Ori was a reassuring presence next to her. Thorin’s eyes felt like a caress on her skin. Then his deep voice was rumbling through her.

“We’ll make sure you two are safe before the seven days are up.”

Then he was calling for the Company to move out. Bilba felt nerves coursing through her vines. If they weren’t at Gandalf’s friends home in time she knew that Thorin and Balin planned have to the Company carry them if need be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! A new chapter! wow it's just so amazing to me that I wrote chapter 12. When I first started this fic chapter 12 and the Carrock seemed like a distant dream. I'm probably going to be saying the same thing about the last chapter.
> 
> Which reminds me! I've finished plotting the whole fic and now know how man chapter this'll end up being! I'm not telling you guys thought because there's gonna be some definite tears in my eyes when this fic is finally finished.
> 
> Yay! Ori lives!!!  
> Please comment and let me know you think!


	13. Bears Bees and Bleedings, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company has arrived at the home of Beorn.

Within three days the trees gave way to a large green meadow. Flowers grew in clusters everywhere, and bees happily went about. The bees occasionally gave Bilba quick happy greetings. Fruit trees grew in small random copses all throughout the meadow.

The Company was headed in the direction of a great wooden home. There was only one area of the home that had another level to it. The rest of the home sprawled on a single level. There was a large gate at the front of the home, and beyond she guessed there was a courtyard.

They all stopped just outside of the gate (it was really like two large double doors).  It was even larger close up; in fact it was larger than Gandalf. The carving across the surface of the gate resembled flower stems twisted into the pattern of honeycomb. There was no handle on this side of the gate.

Gandalf turned to them a warning twinkle in his eye.

“Beorn is not fond of Dwarves I must warn you. He will most likely help us however, when he sees we have two women in need within our midst.”

Ori cough choked before asking, “Excuse me? What exactly do you mean?”

“Beorn fancies himself a bit of a romantic, and thinks himself a proper gentlebear when it comes to women of all Races.”

“A gentlbear? Is our host a bear?” interrupted Gloin. Gandalf gave an annoyed sigh as if he expected them all to know this by now.

“Yes a bear. He is descended from the Great Bears of Old. By the light of the Sun he prefers to take the form a large Man, and by the light of the Moon he prefers the form of a giant Black Bear.” The Wizard looked over the Company as if to check that everyone had digested that information before going on. “He does not appreciate hunting and so I must ask you to refrain from doing so while in his lands. Beorn does appreciates stories so I have a plan.”

The whole Company groaned. This could only end with them killed by a Great Black Bear Man.

“Bilba, Ori, and I will enter his home first. When I give the signal,” Gandalf whistled lowly to demonstrate what to listen for. “two of you will come inside and sit with us. Now the rest of you go wait there,” He pointed to behind a large pear tree. “while we speak with Beorn.”

There was suppressed grumbling as the Dwarves moved off. Thorin lingered a moment and opened his mouth as if to say something then he simply shook his head and went with the Company.

Once everyone was out of view and silent Gandalf rapped on the wood with his staff. When nothing happened for a few moments he rapped the wood again. This time the noise was met by a great bellow (that was closer to a bears roar) from within, “I’ll be right there keep your socks on!”

The yelping of dogs could be heard from within as well. Then the gate swung inward to reveal a huge Man. The two women stared in awe up at the enormity of the Man.

Then a group of dogs of all shapes and sizes burst from behind him and immediately began licking at the two women.

“ _Heel_!” commanded the giant man, who could only be Beorn, in the _Tongue of Beasts_. At his word the dogs all backed away and trotted back into the courtyard. One dog remained however.

Ori had been knocked down from the force of some of Beorn’s dogs so this pup sat happily in her lap. Her curled tail wagged happily and his large tongue hang sideways from her mouth. She snorted as she breathed. This dog had a strange squashed face she had never seen in the pups of the Shire.

“Honestly, she sees a pretty girl and starts drooling all over the place.” Beorn’s voice was fond before turning to Gandalf. “What brings you here Grey Wizard?”

He folded his arms across his chest and huge muscles moved beneath ebony skin. His breath caused his afro-textured beard to move slightly from where it grew about his mouth, the rest of his hair was coiled into two-strand twists she remembered seeing on Roundfoot lass from the South Farthing.

“Beorn we have traveled a long way and are weary. We have a great story to tell you if you will listen.”

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

The courtyard Beorn led them into was huge as the man that inhabited it. There were no clay flagstones like the ones in Rivendell. There was only the soft grass, a few flowers, a great wooden bench that rested beneath the shade of a peach tree.

A goat brought them all milk to drink while two sheep carried out stools for them to sit on. She said a quiet thanks to the goat that brought them milk before Gandalf put his plan into action.

As he told the story he would enrapture their host completely; before pausing for a drink of milk and to whistle for the Company. They would introduce themselves quietly and then sit down on the grass around the two Men. Once the story concluded Beorn sat a moment in the quiet. Then he seemed to truly noticed the Dwarves and let out a booming laugh.

“This is an excellent story you’ve told and a good trick you have done! You and your companions may stay safely on my lands.” A sigh of relief swept through them all. “Especially until the little bunny and the wee mouse have finished with their bleedings” Bilba, Ori and the Company all coughed from mild embarrassment. “But, I ask you not leave this house at night.”

Assurances were quickly given; none wanted to risk the danger anyway.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

That day just before the sun began setting Beorn sat them all down to a feast of honey, bread, and milk. He assured them that they would get much heartier fare on the morrow, but no meat. She found she didn’t care when a sheep showed her to the room she’d be sharing with Ori.

The bed was blessedly softer then the ground. Soon she was already fast asleep

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

A week passed by in peace. Ori spent most of it sitting underneath trees and writing in her journal. She even sketched a few members of the Company. She continued teaching Bilba khuzdul and their conversations were slowly getting more complex.

One day she awoke to Bilba’s pained moans. Her friend was curled in on herself in pain, and upon pulling her blanket aside she found that the sheets had been stained crimson.

“Ori, I feel like I’m dying.” Her voice was weighted by pain, and her face was contorted in her agony.

“It’s okay Bilba I’m going to go downstairs and get you everything you’ll need. My bleeding will probably come later today  or tomorrow so I’ll do all I can while I can. After all Dwarrowdams only bleed rarely, how often do Hobbits bleed anyway?” her voice had trailed as she became caught up in her thoughts.

“I don’t know and quite frankly at the moment I don’t care. Please don’t let anyone but you three come and see me.” Ori smiled down at her friend.

She had just gotten to the door when Bilba’s voice spoke up behind her. “Bring me some food when you’re finished eating please?”

She assured Bilba she’d be back soon then slipped out the door.

When she went down to breakfast the table was laden with all kinds of food. There were skillets filled with eggs, baskets of fresh seed bread, two butter platters, three jars of golden honey, and a few jars of preserves. Not to mention the other skillet of potato hash, the platter of roasted vegetables, and wooden board of cheeses. There was also bowls piled next to a small paper bag of granola, and a pot of warm oatmeal. Bowls of fruit and berries were situated all throughout the table as well as a jar of something Bilba had called ‘peanut butter’.

“ **Where’s Bilba**?” asked Bofur as she fully entered the room.

“ **She got her bleeding this morning.** Beorn could I get warm water and rags, Bilba has gotten her bleeding.” Ori turned to their enormous host.

“Of course you can! I’ll have my sheep bring you all you’ll need.”

“Thank you.” She gave the Bear Man a pleased smile before noticing Thorin making his way out of the room. It was no coincidence that he was headed for the room she was sharing with Bilba. Ori quickly turned and blocked his path.

“ **Stand aside Ori daughter of Ri**.” His voice was low but the whole Company was listening anyway. To disobey something that was clearly a command by their King could be taken as treason. However she was carrying out a request for her **Battle-sister.**

“ **Bilba told me she did not wish to see anyone, or be seen for that matter. She asked only that I and my brothers be allowed to see her**.” She did not dare to look away from Thorin’s eyes. She had fought Goblins, befriended the **Gift of the True Green Lady** , endured the company of Elves, and ridden on the back of a Great Eagle.

“ **I am Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain son of Thror, King Under the Mountain, and the Gift of Maker. You will stand aside.** ”

“ **And I am a Dwarrowdam. A Gift of Maker in my own right. Would you dare disobey the request a woman of any Race made? That may lead to you earning a new title that is not very nice and would eclipse all titles you’d say before it**. **You will respect my Battle-sister’s request.** ”

A pin could’ve been heard dropping in the complete silence that followed that accusation. She did not look away from the Dwarf she was confronting. To look away after that statement would entail that she felt guilty for what she’d said; while in fact she didn’t feel anything about it. Thorin could have her executed right then and there for saying something like that to her King.

Instead he nodded his head slowly and went back to where he’d been sitting. Only when he was fully seated again did she join them at the table.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

When she’d entered their room again she found Bilba sleeping with clean sheets underneath her, and a basin of steaming water situated on the ground next to the bed. She smiled to see that a rag which had been soaked in this water was resting upon Bilba’s abdomen.

Ori set down the tray full of food next to the basin. Then she took the now cold rag and replaced it with a fresh one.

She took a moment to assure herself that her friend was truly asleep before leaving the room and going to the bath Beorn had told her he’d had set aside for her.

The bathroom was as large as any room in the house. It wasn’t unlike Dwarven baths however. The bath itself was large and built into the floor and made of shining copper.

Though there were no buckets or stools for her to use while washing herself before getting in the bath. She made do however and washed herself while squatting near the bath. She scrubbed the honey soap over her skin, and ran soapy fingers through the curls of her groin. Then she worked up lather in her hands and cleaned her hair as well as her short beard. Ori stood a moment in the bathroom before deciding the only way to clean the soap off was to get in the bath.

Luckily Beorn had a set of stairs that led into his bath so she was able to sit without sinking. When she sank into the warm water she gave an audible sigh of relaxation. Her back muscles were tense as they always were before her bleeding so the warm water helped to relax them greatly.

She dunked her head under the water and was careful to rinse it out before opening her eyes. When they did open she stared up at the wooden ceiling. After a few hours of day dreaming Ori turned and grasped the two bottles that had been set out.

She took the taller bottle in hand and let a few drops of hair oil rest in her hand. Then she rubbed them together and ran her hands through her now dry hair. Once that was done a couple of drops were used for her beard.

Then she took the smaller bottle and lavender perfume was dropped in her hair.

She sat a few moments more before pain suddenly shot through her and she was bent double. Once the pain had passed she decided it was a good time to get out. As she wrapped herself in a towel she noticed a faint red trail leading down her leg to her foot.

The next week was going to be absolute Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO................. yea
> 
> Beorn is arguably my fave character ever becuz he's absolutely amazing! for anyone wondering; I made Beorn African in this fic because it's my fic and what i say goes! i had no idea how to describe his beard so i simply used the term afro-texture.... the way he styles his hair is a style always thought was very pretty with African hair.
> 
> The Roundfoot lass from South Farthing is a dark skinned Hobbit :) there are Hobbits of all colors in this fic since I thought it horribly racist and boring that whenever Hobbits are portrayed in film they're portrayed as only white. thought i can't explore that as much as i'd like to, the best i can do is place little pieces here and there that should tell you Hobbits are a more diverse Race then we're led to believe. 
> 
> i plan to make two other characters ones of color. All this talk of skin color reminds me I've never really described Bilba in this fic. i suppose you all can think of her in whatever terms you've been imagining her looking.
> 
> The Dwarven bathing process is a lot like the process used by the Japanese. in which they clean themselves outside of the bath and rinse outside of it. then once they're clean they sink into the bath and relax. though the difference is that Dwarves do some hair pampering while in the bath. Dwarves and Elves have communal baths as well as private baths. though dwarves have turned the communal part more into a business then the bonding experience that Elves treat it as. the two sexes stay separate in dwarven bathhouses though.
> 
> Bleeding Info: Hobbits have easier bleedings than other races because their bleedings occur twice a month. Dwarves occur once every three months so their bleedings are harder than other Races.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think!


	14. The Walking Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week from hell.

The days blended together for Bilba. In the morning she would wake up from either a cramp or from Nori changing the warm cloth on her abdomen. After which she was fed some breakfast of foods that kept her iron up. Dori was nearly constantly running in and out bringing the two of them jugs of water.

The space in between meals was occupied by the two of them lying in bed, and moaning from pain. Sometimes she’d be able to drift off into a comfortable enough sleep. There were times when Dori sat in there with them, and he hummed under his breath. It was only when she awoke from a nap to Nori humming the same tune while he whittled that she realized the song was for Ori.

Perhaps it was a lullaby. Bilba found her interest piqued, and resolved to ask at some point after the Quest.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

At some point in her pain filled haze Bilba awoke to find Bofur gaping at her from her bedside. For a moment she is puzzled. She had been sleeping somehow, than a particularly awful cramp woken her up.

Then her vines moved along her arms as another cramp wracked through her and panic seized her. She was in the simple nightgown Beorn had given her. It had no sleeves. Her vines were out for all of sundry to see.

Through the panic she managed to find her voice, “Nori!” she cried.

Ori’s brothers had set up a sort of watch outside their room. Dori and Nori had gone into protective mode as soon as Ori had gotten her bleeding. They regularly brought the two women food, warm water, and changed the woolen pallet they slept on to absorb the blood. They also found iron rich foods in Beorn’s pantry to help combat the blood loss.

Bofur opened his mouth as if to say something, then the door of their room burst open. Nori was there in a blur of movement and had dragged Bofur to the wall in an instant.

With a flick of his wrist she saw a shining knife appear in his hand. That knife was just as quickly pressing into Bofur’s throat. She watched all this with the strange detachment that comes from being in immense pain.

“Ya think yer clever don’t you? Let’s see how clever you are without a throat.” The star-haired Dwarf practically hissed into the miners face.

“Lass, Bilba, **Sundanukinh-u Dayam**! I’ll keep yer secret if you want me too!” the cheery Dwarf’s voice cracked as the knife was pushed against his throat.

Bilba stared at Bofur for a moment. Bofur had been the first Dwarf, aside from Ori and her brothers, to make an effort to get to know her. He always had a good joke to tell that would lighten the mood. He had become a dear friend.

“Nori let him go,” she sighed “I trust Bofur to keep this secret.”

The Dwarf grumble but let the miner go after whispering one more threat into his ear. Bofur turned to go but Bilba called after him.

“Bofur, please promise me you won’t tell anyone. Not even your brother and cousin.”

The Dwarf looked torn. She could see the war between familial loyalty and his care for his friend plainly on his face. Apparently he was taking too long in answering for Nori whipped out another knife and pointed it at Bofur.

“Say somethin’ or I’ll gut ya like a wild boar.” Growled Nori.

“I swear I won’ say anythin’ lass.”

Nori snarled and the knife was then pressed to his stomach. She imagined the sharp tip felt menacing through his layers of clothing.

“Swear on yer honor!” Nori’s voice was dripping with menace.

Bofur stared at Nori a moment before turning his to Bilba. As he spoke his eyes remained locked with hers.

“I swear on me honor as a Broadbeam and a Dwarf I won’t tell anyone.”

Bilba groaned as another cramp seized her body. In the midst of the pain she managed to choke out, “Thank you Bofur.”

Then she slipped into a pain filled sleep.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

When she was finally done with her bleeding Bilba thought she could never be happier. She woke that morning to no pain. The flow of dark blood had ceased between her legs.

The warm sun glistened as it shone through the window in their room. Outside birds sang greetings, and the trees were speaking amongst themselves. The heady scent of peach blossoms floated up her through the window.

She sat up and stretched her sore muscles. With a sigh she slipped from the enormous bed and set to work cleaning up the bed.

She had just removed all the sheets when a sheep trotted in.

“ _Why hello_!” She greeted the sheep as it bowed to her. “ _I am finally done with my bleeding. Could you possibly take me to a bath_?”

“ _Of course I can! It would be an honor Mother’s Daughter_. _Allow me to go draw a bath for you._ ” The sheep bowed low one more time before clopping down the hall. While the sheep was gone she gathered her clothes together.

Bilba had just slipped her coat onto her arms and put on her gloves when the sheep returned.

“ _Please follow me_!” the sheep called as it went back down the hall. It led her to a room with a wooden tub that had steam rising from its surface lazily. Another bow then she was left alone in the room.

She was grateful to see a stool had been put in place so that she could climb into the tub. A small wooden bucket hang off the side of the tub and upon investigation had small washing towels, soap, and a hair lotion that worked well with curls such hers (and Beorns as well she supposed).

Happily she got out of the ruined nightgown and set her clean clothes aside with her gloves.

Bilba scrambled a bit at the lip of the tub, than with a splash she was in the warm water.

She had to clutch either side of the tub to stay afloat until she found a bench that Beorn apparently sat on so he could enjoy his bath. Her hair clung to her head in its wet state and floated around her beneath the water’s surface.

Closing her eyes Bilba sighed in contentment as the warm water relaxed her muscles. She felt the grape leaves as they grew from her vines.

After a few moments she reached over the side and found the bucket. Carefully she extracted the hair lotion. When a small pool of it had collected in her hand she stood on the bench and ran it through the ends of her hair. With that done she slowly worked her way up to her scalp with the lotion. Once her hair was weighted down by the lotion she dunked herself beneath the surface of the water.

Bilba spluttered when she surfaced and flailed because she had slipped from the bench. Upon finding it by touch (for her eyes were squeezed shut to prevent any of the lotion getting in them) she carefully rinsed out the remaining lotion.

She took a few more moments to appreciate the warmth of the water.

Once again she reached into the bucket and pulled out the large piece of soap. It smelled of honey and lavender. She gladly cleaned herself with it, and reveled in the smell. It was a relief to be clean again after a week of lying in a bed.

Now that she was fully clean she sat in order to enjoy the bath.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

Later that day a goat came by their room while Bilba was putting a new warm cloth on Ori’s abdomen.

“ _Mother’s Daughter Hail_!” the goat bowed just as low to her as the sheep had. “ _My Friend Beorn wishes for your company at lunch, and he also asks to speak with you privately afterwards_.”

“ _Tell Beorn I would be more than happy to speak with him_.” The goat bowed once more. She listened to the sound of its hoofs clipping against the floorboards while she watched Ori.

When Ori woke up just before Bilba left to go down for lunch she promised her friend that she’d return with something for her. The Dwarrowdam simply waved her off as she rolled onto her stomach.

The table was laden with food when she came down. There were oats, bread, cheese, and jars of honey. A large cast iron kettle was warming in the fireplace and the smell of lilac tea wafted over her nose.

The Company had all looked up when she’d entered. Now they were all pointedly looking away except for Thorin and Bofur. Bofur looked at her with a deep respect and reverence in his cheerful eyes. Thorin had a considering look on his face. It was his eyes that betrayed his real emotion; he was curious.

The thought that he was curious about her sent a rustle through her vines. They warmed and hugged her arms more tightly.

She was caught in his gaze. His sky blue eyes seemed to search her own for something. Then he was looking away as Beorn booms a greeting.

“Hello Little Bunny! Please come and sit beside me!” The large man had a chair beside him. In front of it there was a stool that she could use to climb onto the chair. She shot a glance to Thorin once more as she made her way to the seat.

After some grunting and a hand from Beorn she sat at the table. There was a pause before everyone began eating, and Beorn began his questions.

In between bites she would tell Beorn of the Shire. He was very interested in the parties they held, and how they paid homage to the Green Mother. The traditions that were remembered as far as back as before the Great Walk were whispered to him while the Dwarves made merry.

Soon the food had been eaten and everyone drifted outside. The Dwarves stayed in the courtyard to practice their weapons and relax in the noonday heat.

She followed Beorn as he led her past the courtyard to a smaller side gate. It was covered in a crawler flower known in the Shire as Moon Flower.

This gate led to a very small footpath. The Bear slowed his walk now to the point that she could leisurely stroll beside him and not get left behind. Bees buzzed pleasantly around them. They cheered small greetings to her as they went from flower to flower. She noticed the nearby beehives and smiled.

The Sun shone brightly and it warmed her to the core.

She only noticed when they suddenly stopped at a bench and sat; they had been climbing a small hill, and now had a view of the meadow below.

It was like a dream. The sweet song of fruit trees drifted to her on the breeze as the shadows of the clouds moved slowly across the meadow like friends reluctant to leave. The grass shone in the sun, and the flowers were so plentiful in areas that they looked like small soft beds. She could see a river running at one end of the meadow. It disappeared along a bend in the road further up, and vanished into the trees further down.

Bilba suddenly felt like she was back home, and a small ache in her heart eased with the thought.

She could see some strange tall poles near the front of the house, and the wind whispered to her that Orc heads rested on the spears (not poles it would seem).

“Do you like this meadow Little Mother?” Beorns usually loud voice was soft and nervous. She smiled.

“Yes, it reminds me so much of the Shire.”

“I have protected and tended to this meadow since before I can remember. Before me my Mother was its friend, then before her my Grandmother. We have always lived in this meadow. When I die my child will tend to this land.”

Bilba turned to the Bear Man at the mention of a child. He simply caught her eye and winked.

“I wasn’t aware you were married Mister Beorn.”

“I am not, gentle Little Mother. There is a female of my kind who carries our child right now. She has gone so that she might birth them in peace without me fretting over her. She will return when the child is born and strong enough for travel,” His face then became serious. “I wish to still be here when they do come. I do not want to see this meadow scorched and consumed by Dragon Fire.”

Bilba looked down at her gloves. She now understood what he planned to say, he would turn them out.

“However, I will still help you. I did originally plan to turn you away,” Beorn’s eyes sparkled with warmth “Now that my friends have confirmed who you are I cannot. I will give you and your traveling companion’s shelter and supplies. _To you Little Mother I pledge my loyalty_.”

She looked into the Bears kind dark face. Bilba saw in his eyes that he meant no trick. Then she smiled because Beorn was so kind in a world that was so cruel.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

The fire casts a warm glow on the giant room around them. The whole company was gathered together for their final night at Beorns. He was giving them ponies to ride as far as the Mirkwood at first light. From what Ori understood he’d also given Thorin up to date maps of the area.

It was clear the whole Company would miss this meadow. She’d miss being able to sleep peacefully without fear of an attack in the night, although she was definetly a bit more at ease then her comrades now that the issue of bleedings had been solved for them by Beorn.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

He had come bursting into their room soon after she’d finally ended her bleeding and had gotten cleaned up. Her skin felt so soft and clean after a proper bath; no more sponge baths for a while.

“Little Bunny, Wee Mouse!” he had boomed. “I have the solution to your problem!”

“Which problem might you be referring to Beorn?” Bilba had smiled in a familiar playful way as she spoke; the twinkle in her eye telling Ori that the two had shared banter while she lay in misery.

“The issue of your bleedings!” the bear boomed jovially again before continuing darkly, “For you see where you intend to go is not safe. Darkness festers there beneath the Dragon’s shadow, and it invites dark things to join it.”

“To prevent your bleedings I have procured this from my garden for you.” He pulled from his pocket a small heart shaped leaf. “It is used by female Bears to ease their own bleedings. That is in tea form, but if consumed raw once a week it will prevent not only pregnancy but also bleedings all together! You should be able to dry many of the leaves and carry them with you.”

“That’s wonderful Beorn!” exclaimed Bilba for them both. Honestly Ori was so relieved to have that worry off her mind she nearly collapsed onto the floor.

Immediately that day the two women, along with some sheep, set to work the task of gathering the leaves and drying them.  Soon the whole company became involved in the process. They all may have gotten sidetracked a few times, but in the end Ori was certain they’d gathered and dried enough of the leaves to last two years.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

Back in the present the Company was laughing about something Dwalin had said in response to Kili’s goading him to sing. The Company all suddenly joins in the goading to get Dwalin to sing when Bilba makes a point.

“You haven’t sung for us at all this whole journey.” Her smile made the fire brighter, and their weight at leaving a little lighter.

“Well neither have you lass!” harrumphed Dwalin. Then all the eyes of the Company were on her friend. She had to confess that she was just as curious to hear her sing.

“Then I should amend that shouldn’t I?”

“You bet your bottom lass!” called Bofur.

Then she was looking in the fire, and her face became thoughtful. The shadows on the wall continued their dance as the whole Company fell silent. She bit her lip to herself from breaking the spell of silence.

“There’s a song that might be good to sing.” Her voice was slow, and her tongue was careful with the words she spoke. As if she shouldn’t sing for them the song she’d thought of.  At this tone the whole Company leaned forward in interest. Out of the corner of her eye Ori even saw Balin lean forward slightly.

When she took another long moment to decide Bofur whispered, “Go on lass.”

“It’s a very old song. We always sing it when we’re going a long distance from home. I didn’t get a chance to sing it yet this journey so now’s a good time I suppose.”

She could actually feel the weight of Bilba’s words settle on all of them. It was a song about home, and they were on their way to their home. That was the first time Ori truly realized that Bilba had left a home behind to follow them.

Bilba took a deep breath. Then her voice was filling the whole cabin. It flew up to the rafters, and slipped up the stairs. The words of the song settled deep within her bones. In the silence beneath the song Ori swore she heard flute music. Otherworldliness possessed her friend’s voice and riveted each Dwarf to the haunting near melancholy of the tone of the song.  Her words seemed to float in the air as she sung them as if they were smoke from her pipe.

Everyone sat spellbound when Bilba’s voice faded at the end of the song. They sat in silence for a moment more until Ori had finished writing the song down. Then her curiosity got the better of her.

“What did you mean when you said ‘we always sing it’? Do all Hobbits sing that song?” she forced her voice not to trail off or stutter as all eyes slowly turned to her. She kept her eyes trained on her friend where she sat by the fire. Ori had fought Goblins for **Makers** sake; she could do this.

“Yes. Legend says that the song was sung by our ancestors during the Long Walk.”

The sound of Ori’s tip running across the paper was the only one in the cabin for the animals had gone abed long ago. Questions did not dance on her tongue anymore as she looked into Bilba’s eyes. So much sadness was housed there. Yet it was a sadness that seemed older than her body; an ancient sorrow of her peoples not her personally. The look in her eyes resembled Dori’s the few times he’d spoken of what he remembered of the Lonely Mountain.

“Legend? What legend are you speaking of lass?” Balin’s question was nearly whispered but they all heard it.

A pin could’ve dropped and it would’ve sounded like a great horn. The whole Company sat with bated breath; hoping that Bilba might reveal one more secret.

“It’s a long story, and will keep us up all night. I’ll simply tell you the story of the song.”

Then the Hobbit told them all a legend of the Hobbits. None of the Company knew it at the time, but she was revealing sacred secrets of her people. Ori went to task writing it down as it was told to them that night.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

Long ago hobbits lived in a bright plentiful place that was shown to us by the Earth Mother.

We were divided up into three clans, but that isn’t important to this story.

Hobbits lived in the place, and were very happy for it. Food grew well under our care, clean water was always available, and we could make bright colorful clothes to adorn ourselves in. Horse Men were our friends and they often traded with us.

The sun shone warm and bright down upon us. Then one day the sun was gone. It was covered by shadow, and our food could not grow. Our water became dirty, and it became hard to even see at the height of the day.

So a great Hobbit led us out of the darkened place. With only torches to light to way we climbed out of our homeland. We walked for many years. Generations were born, and died during this walk. Yet we stuck to our traditions, and simply adapted them to this new life of travel.

Many groups broke off from ours, and created their own walking groups (even though all Hobbits met up eventually in the Shire as far as we know).

We were all in search of one place; the New Land; a place that had been shown to our leader’s wife in a dream.

At night when any group of walking Hobbits set down for camp they sang this song after the meal. It was sung to remind us of the place we’d left, and to remember the pain of those who began the Long Walk.

_Home is behind,_

_The world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow,_

_To the edge of night,_

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow,_

_Cloud and shade,_

_A shall fade,_

_All shall,_

_Fade._

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

After the story no one seemed apt to say more. Everyone was lost in thought, and slowly they all drifted to bed. Each Company member bid her a quiet goodnight, and she simply waved her brother’s off when they moved to force her to get to bed. None of them had known that the Hobbits had left a homeland behind as well.

Ori stayed up to finish her sketch of Beorn from memory. She wished she knew what his bear form looked like it would be useful to have in her book.

Suddenly she became aware of someone sitting down next to her, and went she glanced over her chest tightened. Fili sat there with his golden hair shining bright in the firelight again, and his diamond eyes sparkling as they looked into the flames.

She didn’t know why his presence made her feel so strange.

“ **Should be getting to bed we’ve got an early start tomorrow**.” His voice was quiet in the hush of the evening. Ori bit her lip trying to decide on a response.

“ **It feels strange this Quest** ,” at his confession she looked to him. “ **Ered Luin is my home. I’ve known nowhere else. Yet Uncle and all the old Dwarves on this Quest say Erebor is our home. I feel no connection to it; only the stories my Uncle and Mother told me play through my head as we draw nearer. There are no memories of its halls for me. Ered Luin is where my memories are; with its noisy halls, and dark yet grand hallways. I remember our house’s large kitchen, and the study we’d play in as children.** ”

“Do all the homes inside Ered Luin have studies?” she inquired but quickly looked down at his shocked expression. “ **My family was too poor to afford rent in there; though I always got glimpses as I went in and out for my apprenticeship with the Scrivener’s Guild. Since leaving Erebor the group of our line that had come to Ered Luin lived in the apartments outside the city. I played in the dusty streets outside, and climbed trees that grew on the mountainside as a Dwarfling.** ”

Mercifully Fili changed the subject.

“ **I remember one time we were at the Market Hall, and our mother nearly beat someone over the head with a chicken, a live chicken.** Afterwards all she would talk about was that Ered Luin merchants charged more than their goods were worth.” His mouth seemed to quirk into an easy smile at the memory.

“You guys bought things like poultry inside the mountains?” asked Ori unable to keep her mouth shut.

“Yeah, why what’d you guys do?”

“ **Well we bought things too. Just that most of what we got we traded between each other. If we needed some grain Uncle Zeri would trade clothes with the farmers that came through on their way to the inside of the mountains.** Things like smith work were usually paid for. Unless that particular smith was sweet on Dori or another of my Uncles…” Ori fell quiet at that as she realized she was revealing a part of the Line that she’d been taught was shameful.

Fili sensed the unease that was flowing through her.

“ **I’m scared about becoming the Crown Prince**.” He continued to stare straight ahead as the weight of what he was confiding to her sunk in. From the set of his jaw she realized he hadn’t told anyone this.

“ **Why**?” she whispered.

“As we get closer to the mountain I can feel the responsibility coming down on me. Being Crown Prince was an abstract concept. It didn’t have a shape or form in Ered Luin to be honest. Now that we’re getting closer to Erebor the title of Crown Prince is taking shape.” Suddenly she realized how scared this young prince must be.

“ **I’m scared too.** Probably not to in the scope that you are, but I am scared. I’m scared that I won’t survive, that my brothers won’t survive, or that if we do survive my family will forced back down into poverty once again.”

“What?” he asked incredulous.

“That’s part of why my brother’s came; it’s an opportunity to break out of the poverty my Line has been trapped in about since our Line began. Though Beorn’s puppies will likely cheer me up on the morrow.” Ori laughed quietly as an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Am I a puppy to you too?” His question made her stop and look at him. The air became heavy again as she stared into his gleaming eyes.

The two continued to look at each other until finally Ori stood. She bid Fili a quiet goodnight, and then raced up the stairs to her shared room.  She raced away from gleaming diamond eyes, and shining golden hair. She raced away from smiling lips, and a deep baritone voice confiding in her. Ori ran from Fili, his intentions, and the world that those intentions representated.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

Beorn’s puppies did not make Ori feel better the next morning.

She had gotten barely any sleep that night. Her mind was filled with diamond grey blue eyes, and words that confided in her.

Fili seemed to be actively seeking her out, and that caused her to actively avoid him. The weight of the previous evening had left her. In fact it had rattled her more than anything else. She didn’t understand the quick and sudden effect he was having on her.

Yet she felt nearly drawn to him. That she could approach him with any worry, and he would listen. As she continued to notice how he looked at her as they rode on she decided to suppress it further. For in her head rang the words told to her by her Uncle Flri when she began noticing all the men who would approach her with romantic intentions.

“ _A Ri is not the type a high status Dwarf marries; remember that well Pebble_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah,srry bout not getting this to you guys sooner. i just started the busiest year of my high school career so that ended up messing me up. i actually used this chapter as a procrastination tool against homework...... in fact i have english home i should REALLY be doing right now instead of updating my fic. 
> 
> who cares though! some pleasure writing is always fun, and since i started taking antidepressants my creative juices have been juicier.
> 
> the song was from the new trailer and i loved it so much.


	15. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirkwood, and the darkness there in.

Mirkwood was definetly sick.

She had suspected it as they drew nearer, and the trees were absolutely silent. As they passed under the treetops she could visibly see a drastic change in light.

The breeze did not speak beneath the treetops either. The forest was completely still.  It set Bilba’s nerves on end. A deep instinct awoke within her that told her to hide.

She couldn’t understand how the Dwarves were so seemingly unaffected by the quiet. Every rational Hobbit knew in their bones that when nature went quiet and still that meant something was coming. It was never something good either.

The air beneath the trees was heavy, and it weighed her down. Soon she was dragging at the back of the group. It got to the point where she forced to the middle of the group in order to help her keep up.

The dirt of Mirkwood was sick as well. It wasn’t soft as dirt was supposed to be, and it didn’t whisper yawns for the upcoming hibernation. It whimpered with every touch of her foot. She was hurting the earth she stepped on, and it wasn’t just her. Each time the dwarves brought their heavy boots down there came a very loud whimper of pain.

It hurt her ears to hear it.

Then the voices of the trees became louder as they walked deeper in the realm. They began as small whimpers for help.

Everything looked the same to her as they continued trudging through the forest.

Then suddenly she couldn’t see anything. At least five solid bodies slammed into her back, but she didn’t budge.

“Oi! Bilba what’s the deal?” Kili whispered from directly behind her, “Why’d you stop so sudden like that?”

“How are any of you able to go forward?!”

“What’s going on? Why have you all fallen behind?” Thorin’s deep voice rolled forward from somewhere in front of her.

Without sight other senses snapped to attention in Bilba.  She could hear far more than any Elf (Hobbits do have hearing better than an Elf after all). The damp rotting sickness of the forest filled her nostrils, and it was all she could to not lose the lunch they’d eaten. Beneath her feet she could feel the dry dirt getting in-between her toes and coating her feet.

Bilba heard every swish of fabric and scrape of armor as Thorin walked closer. Without thinking she threw out her hand. When her fingers grasped warm forearm she bit her lip but didn’t let go.

She felt the movement of air in front her face.

“Can you see Bilba?” asked Thorin.

“You mean you can?!” was her genius response.

“’Course we can. Dwarves have good eyes. How else are we supposed ta see in all those dark mines and tunnels?” Bofur called from behind her somewhere.

“We had no idea that your eyesight might be different from a Dwarves Bilba.” Balins kind voice spoke up now. It was becoming difficult to place their positions as the trees made voices echo strangely.

“Come Bilba hold my arm I promise not to lead you into any trees.” Thorin said as she felt him shifting so that he was walking beside her. His hands held her gently yet solidly a silent assurance to his joke.

Bilba bit her tongue against the small waves of warmth coursing through her vines.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

After traveling in Mirkwood for nearly a week Bilba had determined that the sickness was caused by living in the shadow of a dragon. The trees may have whispered it to her one night, but no one needed to know that.

She was running on frayed nerves. Sleep eluded her. The complete stillness of the forest left her constantly jumpy.

Now the calls for help from the trees were nearing yells, and her already sensitive hearing was abused. Even in the night they called for her help. Begged her to do something, but she could nothing for them at the moment. The root of the problem was the evil and darkness a dragons shadow invites. That couldn’t be removed without removing the dragon first.

Bilba wanted to cry. She felt so powerless again. No longer was she a Hobbit grown, but a young girl barely living through a deadly winter that took more than the warmth of summer.

Everything felt raw and sore in her body. The few hours during the day that she could see it was only barely, and that became less and less the deeper they went. It got to the point where even the Dwarves couldn’t see anything earlier and earlier.

It was silently agreed that Thorin be the one to lead her when her sight failed her. Now they simply sat together once camp was called (this simply meant everyone collapsed in a circle they were all so exhausted).

The thing that put all of them on edge was the illusions.

Balin had fallen to his knees crying when he said he saw Dwalin get his throat slit by an Orc.

Oin went completely rigid for a whole day. Once he recovered he explained that he swore he’d seen a still born child he’d delivered darting between the trees and branches naked as the day he was ‘born’.

Fili had started crying and trying to leave the Company one morning. It got to the point where Dwalin and Dori had to restrain him for an hour. At the end Fili merely collapsed with Kili rushing to him immediately. The Prince (upon revival) said he’d been so sure that their father was standing in the trees beckoning for him to come.

A similar illusion happened with Nori. He merely fell to his knees one day, and began trying to get into the trees. Neither Dwalin nor Dori can hold him for long because he fought hard. Finally Ori hugged him as a desperate last attempt. Her head rested beneath his chin, and her arms wrapped around him beneath his dusty outer coat. Nori immediately stopped fighting and moving forward. His eyes stared ahead into the trees until Ori grabbed his hand and began walking with him. Bilba heard him whisper to Dori that night at camp, “ **It was Amad. I saw her as clearly as I remember her. She was standing there gesturing, and calling me to her side the way she did when I was young**.”

The first one she encountered was horrible. Bilba woke up one day and sat up looking straight ahead as had become usual in the forest. She froze as she looked into the trees. Her breathing rattled through her chest, and it came quickly. Panic rose in her throat like a sneeze.

A single scream ripped from her paralyzed throat, “NO!”

Standing there just outside of the path was the headless corpse of her mother. Rotting mushrooms grew from the neck, and the limbs were decaying the way a leaf did. Mold mottled the skin. The feet were bloody, and frost weighed down the hair on them. Then she began to move.

“NO! STOP! GO AWAY!” She wanted to move, to look away, and to hide but she was stuck. Movement flittered on either side of her vision.

Her mother had stepped aside to reveal her father. His eyes were sunken and shining with fever. The hair on his head was thin like cobwebs. As he lifted a hand to her cold fear swept through her. Her vines shivered.

Fear seized her completely then and suddenly she was scrambling to get as far away as she could. In between the roots of a tree she found little solace. Her parents advanced on her.

A scream came tumbling from her lips. It silenced the trees and brought the wind sweeping through the treetops.

Through her haze of panic and fear she didn’t noticed she’d been picked up until she was set down. Her throat was sore. She had, evidently, spent the better part of three hours screaming without rest.

A water skin was placed gently in her hands. Bilba sipped from it until the soreness was a little better.

“What did you see Bilba?” Thorin asked from beside her. She turned to look at him. He was giving her a chance to talk about it. To simply let it all go. Yet it was clearly an optional answer. Bilba looked at his blue eyes as they turned to look at her. Genuine kindness lived there, and suddenly blue was the warmest color in the world. She swallowed loudly before answering.

“My parents.” She watched Thorin nod as he held her gaze; a silent prompting to continue. “I watched my mother get torn limb from limb in front of me.” Instantly a weight lifted. It felt so good to tell someone in the Company that. Maybe now they would understand better why she came. So she pressed on. “My father simply withered away to nothing in his grief and sickness. He held on a few years until my coming of age. Towards the end he couldn’t lift his head from his pillow.”

The weight was virtually gone now. She didn’t even know she had been carrying it all these years. When she looked up the Company was silent. They’d been listening. Good.

“I know how that feels.” Dori spoke from across the camp. He was looking directly at her. “Ori’s birth was hard on our mother, and she lost all strength. **She simply faded away**.”

Nori wrapped an arm around Ori’s shoulders. Bilba saw Fili watching her out of the corner of her eye.

Then Thorin was helping her stand up.

“We continue walking until darkness falls.” He called to the camp. Then he leaned down to her ear and whispered, “Believe me when I say that I sympathize Bilba.”

The Company walked for a few more hours until it became too dark for any of the Dwarves to see. They made camp and organized watches. Bilba found herself surrounded on all sides by the Ri siblings. Ori curled next to her, Dori lay by her head, and Nori was at her feet.

Uneasily she drifted in and out of sleep.

She awoke three times to complete silence from her companions and the trees. The fourth time she awoke to the shouting of the Dwarves. She found herself picked up by Dori.

“What’s going on?” She asked quietly

“Bifur’s wandered off the path. Bofur and Bombur have charged into the wood to find him.” Ori breathed from Dori’s right elbow.

“Let’s go while we can still see their torches. Everyone hold onto each other I won’t have us losing anymore of the Company.” Thorin’s voice rang in the eerie silence of the trees.

“Hold on tight lass” Dori whispered. She nodded her head as an answer.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

Hours later they finally caught up with the Ur brothers; they’ve found Bifur unconscious beneath a tree. Oin rushed forward to assist the siblings in waking their cousin up. It had been so long that Bilba had actually regained her sight. Dori set her down.

The trees have started whispering again. They tell her of large spiders that had become corrupted by the shadow. She is warned in an overwhelming cacophony that they are beyond her help.

Bilba opens her mouth to reply when Bombur’s voice breaks through the noise.

“ **What were you doing wandering off like that**?” He’s holding Bifur’s hand while Oin looks him over.

“ **I heard Shanig. I knew it was her I could never forget her voice. She and Edur were here under this tree I swear it.** ” Bifur’s garbled khuzdul was near impossible for her to decipher. The trees were deadly silent once again. The silence reawakened the instinctual uneasiness that rested in her blood.

As she looked around she found that everything looked the same. Each tree seemed like an exact copy of the last. Her mind conjured up figures in the shadows that moved quickly, and she knew she heard the rustling of leaves above her head.

“So we’ve lost the path.” Thorin’s timbre of a voice cut into her unease like a knife. Warmth and power rolled off him as he moved to stand next to Bilba. Her vines instantly radiated, and she felt the blossoms of flowers growing.

“What do we do?” She whispered.

Bilba does not look down when his hand envelopes hers; she continues staring straight into the trees. When he squeezes her hand reassuringly she takes in a sharp breath. Electricity runs up through her vines as he lets go.

“We try to find it again.” He whispered to her.

So the whole Company sets out in the direction they think the path is. Bilba’s mind was so fogged by the air that she couldn’t tell which way was up.

Soon they found themselves hopelessly lost, and everyone’s feet were dragging. Each of them is finding it hard to keep their eyes open. Finally Thorin calls a halt and they collapse where they stand. No effort is made towards bedrolls as snoring rattles the heavy air.

They’re all careful not to let anyone stay on watch alone. Bilba ends up getting watch with Bofur. Both stay awake as best they can, but with the almost silence of neither speaking it was difficult. Finally after nearly nodding off for the umpteenth time (Bilba had lost count) she asked the question that had been gnawing at her curiosity.

“Did Bifur tell you why he wandered off?” Immediately Bofur stiffened. He only relaxed when she went on to assure him, “You don’t have to tell me if the hallucination was too personal of course.”

“Nah lass, yer a friend now. You shared yer weight might as well share a bit of ours.” the miners ever cheerful tone was serious for the first time since she’d met him. “Bifur swears he heard and saw his dead wife and son.”

“What were they like?” Bilba’s tongue felt as if it was weighed down by that question.

“Sharig was a beauty of a **Dush-zharum*** I’d tell ya. Skin so dark ya’d lose her in a mine if ye aren’t watching. Sharig’s eyes seemed like polished hermatite, and they always seemed ta be thinkin’. Her hair was incredible. She wore ‘er black as pitch hair all in cornrows. It was a sight ta behold lass. On special occasions she painted a bindi onto her forehead.”

“She was the sort of person who knew the difference between what she needed, and what she wanted. Bifur was someone she needed. She loved Bifur the moment she laid eyes on ‘im. Proposed to ‘im that same moment as well,” A chuckle. After a moment Bofur continued. “We worked together in the mines, she was my senior. This was just when I‘d first started as a lad o’ forty. Sharig would always give us nervous newbies advice. She was our mentor in the mines. Very patient, but unafraid to call you on yer mistakes. She always was serious when it came ta safety in the mines. Not unwillin’ ta crack a joke or share a story though. Would swear ta me every day since meeting him that Bifur was her **umùrad’akar***. He took some convincin’ though,” Bofur chuckled sadly. “After about seven years of her courting him he finally accepted her proposal. They had a simple ceremony in the **Zarârgharâf*** with jess us an’ some o’ her family; it wasn’ nothin’ fancy.” He took a moment to stare wistfully into the trees. “Twelve years after tha’ they were blessed with Edur. He was such a happy lil’ tike. Laughed like Bifur; with all his body. Everythin’ was interestin’ ta him. He liked most ta be with his **Adad*** while he made toys, and his **Adad** loved to make him things.”

Through her dry throat Bilba asked, “What happened to them?”

Bofur turned sad eyes to her as he answered.

“One year they decided ta try their luck in Sharig’s home in a mountain down south. Bifur hadn’t been making much money in Ered Luin, and the mines where becomin’ a dangerous place ta work; as pay got cut so did safety precautions. All they wanted was ta be able ta raise a family in comfort.” A tear escaped the miner’s eye. “Orcs attacked their caravan. It was a massacre lass. No one got away ‘cept fer Bifur. It was how he got the injury. He’s never talked about what exactly happened so I can’t tell ya how it all went down. All I know is that His Majesty went personally with many guards to retrieve the bodies. They brought back Sharig, and Edur’s bodies. We didn’t have money fer a proper burial, but Thorin gave them one. As a show of condolences he made sure Sharig and Edur rested in stone.”

Bilba had to sit a moment and wipe her tears. She watched Thorin where he slept among the others. He seemed so much more at peace while sleeping. Great responsibility rested on his shoulders, and it made him gruff. Yet, he was still kind beneath a façade of gruffness. Then a thought occurred to her.

“Is that why you’ve all come along on this Quest?”

“Yes lass. Thorin might not know that’s why, but it is. A Broadbeam never forgets a kindness or a slight. We certainly won’t be forgetting that kindness anytime soon.”

She continued to watch Thorin sleep. Her vines throbbed with the need to be near him, and she found herself agreeing.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

Ori sticks to her brothers or to Bilba as they travel deeper into Mirkwood.

They continue to be hopelessly lost, but none of them are willing to admit it. For days they wander and food supplies dwindle. Soon the whole Company is skipping meals in order to preserve the food supply. The water was getting dangerously low, and this spelled disaster for the Company.

They were all constantly thirsty, but dared not drink any water. Ori was watching the way Fili’s back moved beneath the shadows of the trees. It was mesmerizing. So entrancing that she didn’t register the river until Dori was pulling her back from walking straight into it.

Instantly the Dwarves moved to kneel down and drink. It was only Thorins yell that stopped them.

“ **Stop!** Don’t you remember what Beorn said?! We mustn’t drink the water in the forest!”

Silence ruled whilst each member of the Company reluctantly backed away from the water. Ori looked up to see Bilba lingering near the tree line. Her eyes watched the river in a frantic light.

“What’s the matter?” whispered Ori once she’d found her way to her friend’s side.

“I don’t like this river. The water doesn’t sound right.” breathed Bilba. Her eyes never left the rushing water. As if it was a cornered animal that would strike at any moment.

“What d’you mean the water doesn’t sound right?”

“Listen.”

Ori did listen. At first there was nothing unusual about the river. It sounded like any river. Then she began to pick up a barely audible sludging sound beneath the rush of water; as if the water below the surface was heavier and harder to rush along. She hadn’t heard many rivers in her lifetime, but it was easy to tell now that this was no river she’d ever encountered.

“ **Uncle I think I see a boat on the other side**!” Kili was leaning forward over the water in an effort to see more clearly. Bilba ran forward and pulled him back with all her strength.

“Don’t touch that water! There’s something wrong with it!” she scolded.

“What would be wrong with it exactly lass?” Dwalin growled amused.

“I don’t know! All I know is that it doesn’t look right. That water is dangerous somehow, and I can’t say how. It- it doesn’t sound right.”

Gloin let out a barking laugh, and Bilba stamped her foot.

“It’s true! This water doesn’t sound right, smell right, or look right!” a realization came upon her friend’s face. “It’s sick just like the rest of the forest.”

“We will heed Bilba’s warning. No one is to touch or drink this water under any circumstances.” They all looked as their King spoke.

“ **We need to get ahold of that boat somehow laddie**.” Balin counseled Thorin. The King looked thoughtful a moment before shaking his head.

“ **I could try commanding the river rocks to rise and make us a bridge**.” He then stood straighter, lifted his arms, looked out over the river, and spoke. His voice boomed through the still air. It seemed to shake the trees, and rattle the water.

It was the Language of the Stones.

Everything was still after he spoke. Then suddenly the ground began shaking.

All of the Dwarves stood sturdy on the violently moving earth. Ori looked back at her friend’s scream to see Kili save Bilba from falling into the river. She caught his eye and nodded her thanks.

Ori turned back around to something she’d never forget; the stones where growing, stretching, and moving to form a bridge. Random stones from beyond the tree line rolled down to assist in creating the arc. The once silent forest was filled with the music of rocks linking together.

When it was over no one dared breathed.

Finally the **Gift of Maker** lowered his arms, and strode forward across the bridge. It was a prompt to follow. None of the Company missed it.

It as they had just stepped off the bridge that the elk appeared. The image was like a dream. The whole Company had gone without proper food for **Maker** knew how long. So without a word Kili cocked his bow and aimed. Then the creature suddenly leapt forward over their heads. It used Bombur (he stood with some of the Company by the river’s edge) as leverage to make a second jump.

This jolt from the elk ended up causing Bombur to fall into Oin who fell into Fili. The Prince fell backward, and would’ve ended up in the river had it not been for Dori.

She watched in muted horror as Ori pulled Fili back to land mid-fall. Her eldest brother went forward into the strange water.

“Dori!” her scream echoed through the mouth of Nori.

Both rushed forward to pull their brother from the water. When the roots of trees moved to help elevate him from the water she made a note to thank Bilba.

Finally after much pulling and assistance from the Company they had Dori back on dry land. There was one big problem.

Dori wasn’t wet. He wasn’t wet even though he’d dived head first into a river. His clothes were completely dry. Dori was sleeping. Her brother didn’t snore, but his face was peaceful and eyes closed.

When her calls for him to wake up yielded no response Nori began slapping him. Nothing changed. His eyes remained closed.

 “ **Please Dori. Please wake up**.” Her begging fell on deaf ears.

Desperation clawed at her throat, and the sting of it made her tears overflow. Ori sank her head down onto Doris chest. A small arm wrapped around her shoulders in an effort of comfort. She leaned into Bilba.

“C’mon Dori,” Nori pleaded, “I’m a shite older brother ye know I am. Just- just wake up please.”

Everyone was quiet. The Ri siblings were center stage.

“We have to keep moving,” the Kings voice broke through the silence. “He’ll slow us down.”

Ori’s head whipped up, and in a flash Nori was standing.

“Uncle, we cannot leave him!” Fili shouted in outrage. “ **Dori son of Ri isn’t even dead. He saved me Uncle, and I will not leave him!** ”

“He’s going to wake up Ori. Maybe not right now, but he’ll wake up.” Bilba spoke up from her elbow, eyes wide. She was clearly trying to tell her that she knew this thanks to her abilities as the **Gift of the Green Lady**.

“Please yer Majesty. **I’ll carry him myself. Just don’t leave him behind**.” Nori was kneeling. Her brother was begging. A Ri was being forced to humiliate themselves once again. Anger boiled in her veins. In her mind flashed every degrading thing a Ri had been forced to do in her lifetime. The anger filled her lungs.

“He would only make us all go slower laddie.” Lord Balin’s voice grated her ears. His statement broke the dam that had held her anger in as she stood.

“ **If he was anyone but a Son of Ri you wouldn’t mind going slower!”** all eyes were on her. Ori didn’t care people were looking at her, and she briefly wondered when that had happened as she stepped over her unconscious brother. “ **If it had been any member of this Company but a child of Ri you would insist we all carry them! You make me sick! I am tired of my family being treated like something lower because of our Line! We have done nothing wrong!** ”

“ **Listen lass** -“ Lord Balin began.

“ **No! You listen!** ” She interrupted, **“I know you have the hots for our brother! I know that nearly every Dwarf here knows what he did for a living back in Ered Luin! Everyone here knows what Nori does for a living! That does not make them less then you! The fact that you insist on leaving any member of this Company behind, when they aren’t dead, makes you the lesser!** ” Her throat was raw, and her breathing ragged. Balin looked like he’d been slapped in the face. The whole Company was stunned. More quietly she went on, “I’ll carry him. I’m stronger than Nori.”

“What will you carry him with Ori daughter of Ri?” the King’s voice betrayed no emotion.

“I have arms and shoulders don’t I?”

With a nod from Thorin she turned back to where Dori lay. When Ori bent to remove his pack Fili was suddenly beside her.  He removed Doris pack, and shouldered it along with his.

“We can take turns. I’ll spend an hour carrying his pack, and then we’ll switch.” The Prince suggested. She stared at him a long moment. Fili began to fidget where he stood until she thought to answer.

“Why’re you helping me?” Her question had slipped from her mouth, and it was loaded with meanings. She did not retract it though.

“Because of a lot of reasons.” His answered was little more than a breath. Ori nodded and hauled her brother onto her shoulders.

For the rest of the day the two walked side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how long I've been waiting to write that rant of Ori's! So I am going to be crazy busy for awhile, but I will try to work on the next chapter as often as I can.
> 
> Man do i love making these guys suffer. 
> 
> Khuzdul Used--
> 
> Zarârgharâf- Altars of Offerings 
> 
> Dush-zharum- blacklocks. I've decided that Blacklocks are Indian, and generally live in the mountains of the South.
> 
> umùrad’akar- One
> 
> Adad- father


	16. Into the Woods 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lights in the darkness.

“ **I promise you Younger Sister Dori wasn’t always this way**.”

Ori only smiled kindly; ever since the river Nori had been sharing stories of their elder sibling to her. She didn’t mind. It was nice to hear about the time before she was born. Dori had raised her teaching her many things, but the past had always seemed too painful for him to talk about.

She took a moment to adjust her hold on Dori. Fili and Nori were the only ones that stopped and waited for her. The extra weight had caused her to walk slower. Bilba walked somewhere ahead beside Bofur. All of the Company refused to look at her since the outburst at the river.

Quickly they caught up again, and Nori continued his talk.

“He was a normal young Dwarf I tell ya. He had someone he fancied, and an apprenticeship with the Tailors Guild. Could’ve gotten his Mastery early he was already so skilled.”

“I didn’t know he’d been in the Tailors Guild. How isn’t he a tailor proper?” Kili asked as he’d come to walk near his brother. It was naïve and put her on edge. She didn’t know how to explain the politics that surrounded their Line. Both she and Nori stared at their walking feet instead of answering.

“Because he’s a Son of Ri.” Fili’s voice was almost apologetic.

“Yes,” agreed Nori “He’d gotten in despite his Line because of his skill. When our cousin Faari was caught and put in the Execution Cells they let him go. Said they couldn’t let the cousin to a notorious criminal sully the Guilds good name and standing.”

“Just like Uncle Zeri.” breathed Ori. The body on her shoulders suddenly felt heavier with the revelation. Things clicked in her mind then. She suddenly understood the heated whispered arguments shared between her brother and Uncle Zeri. It had resulted in a minor feud that hadn’t affected her beyond the fact Uncle Zeri never babysat her for a few months. The feud had ended when Uncle Gluri interfered.

“What’s just like this Uncle Zeri?” Kili asked again. This time it was Ori who answered.

“Our Uncle Zeri was being considered for a Mastery in the Tailors Guild. To get in he had to go in with a false name and Line. For months he couldn’t come see us. If anyone from the Guild saw him treating a Ri as family they’d make the connection. Well cousin Faari’s execution finally came, and Uncle Zeri showed up for it. Just as he’d feared ended up happening and someone recognized him with his braids marking him as a Ri,” Ori took a breath then continued. “Well the Guild Masters turned him out. They said the same thing as they told Dori evidently. Now he works as a freelance tailor without a Guild.”

“Doesn’t that cause a lot of trouble with the Guild?” Fili asked.

“Yea, the Tailors Guild has raided his workshop a few times. That was when he’d had a permanent shop to craft at. Since the last raid he’s been moving it around, but when we left he’d been running out of places.”

“If he’s caught the Guild will take his beard.” Fili wasn’t asking a question. It was a statement.

“ **He’s a Ri. The Guild will have more than his beard**.” Nori bit out.

They walked in silence after that. Up ahead she could see Bilba being swung into Thorin’s arms having evidently lost her sight for the day. Something tightened in her chest at the sight.

Until they called camp she watched the ground. Even when Fili switched loads with her she did not look at him. The tightness in her chest hadn’t gone away, and felt worse every time she looked at him.

That night she lay on her bedroll and watched the trees swirl in a circle around them. She watched until the dizziness made her sleep.

When Nori shook her awake she nearly sent him flying into the trees. The fire was being stomped out, and everyone swinging on their packs. Ori didn’t question why she hadn’t gotten woken for breakfast; it was because there was no breakfast to be had. She swung Dori onto her back, and turned to begin walking.

The absence of food in her stomach made the weight of her brother greater. Malnutrition was causing her strength to wane.  She swore she could hear Uncle Flri humming somewhere far away from the Company. Only one thing kept her grounded from the illusion, and it was the weight of carrying her brother.

They trudged through the forest. Ori was beginning to stagger from the weight. Her vision was becoming blurry.

Then the ground was rushing up towards her.

Suddenly hands were catching her, and Dori’s weight was slid from her back. Fili had caught her as she’d stumbled. He held her upper arms securely. She could feel the warmth of his hands through her layers.

“ **I think your turn is done for the day**.”

“ **What? No**.” Ori could barely get the words out. Exhaustion weighed her down. A grim determined look settled on his face.

“ **Yes**. It’s for your own good. You’ve been doing the brunt of the carrying-“

“ **Because I’m strong as Dori**.”

“ **You’ve been wearing yourself out Pebble**.” Nori’s hand had shot out and now clenched Fili’s right wrist as he spoke.  His knuckles were white, and she knew if he had a fraction of the strength Dori and her possessed the Prince’s wrist would’ve snapped like a twig.

In that moment everything stood still. Time was suspended as her older brother stared down her- What? Her what? Fili didn’t mean- couldn’t mean anything to her beyond a friend. He was the Heir of Durin, Prince of the Longbeards, Crown Prince Under the Mountain, and Heir Apparent to the Throne of Erebor.

She was a Ri, the daughter of a Line whose story had become twisted by time and the tongues of those who killed her ancestor. Ori knew the Ri Line had been systematically oppressed by Longbeard nobles through cutting words and cunning traps.

Her blood sang with the injustice of it all.

Suddenly her mind seemed to clear as she realized something that her Uncle Flri had tried to tell her; the shame she felt at her ancestry was needless. She was a Ri, and she felt suddenly stronger because of it.

“Look,” when Fili spoke it was with a diplomatic calmness pulling her from her realization. His eyes never left Nori; sensing the danger that would bring. “You’re so tired you nearly fell face first into some rocks just now Ori. Gloin, Bofur, Bifur, Kili, and Oin have all said they’d be more than happy to help carry Dori as well.” Only then did she notice the Company was watching them. The Company had stopped and waited for them. When Fili spoke next his voice was full of kindness, and Nori slowly let go of his wrist. “ **Let us help.** You’re a member of this Company; the three of you are. We have to look out for each other especially in these woods. Please, let us share the load.”

Her eyes were riveted on the Prince. His never left hers. They seemed suspended a moment outside of time. As if a dragon did not wait for them and Gods weren’t their family.

Ori deflated as she answered, “Alright.”

The smile that spread across Fili’s face couldn’t have been made of anything but pure sunlight. He nodded to Bofur and the miner came forward and picked up Dori. It took a lot of grunting and some help from Nori, but soon her brother was perched on the Broadbeams’ shoulders.

She watched with tired eyes as the Dwarf walked ahead of them.

“Come on.” She looked to where Fili was holding out his hand to her. Quick as one of his knives Nori was taking Fili’s hand, and tugging him along after the Company. The Prince looked terrified as he looked back at Ori, and Nori’s shoulders were hunched his face hidden from view.

Kili began giggling as they followed them.

As the day progressed those who carried Dori fell to the back of the group. The two youngest Ri siblings stayed close to their brother.

Eventually Bilba was walking with them. Ori watched her friend wearily. Bilba had been withdrawn when they entered the forest. As they had walked deeper and deeper she withdrew even further. It was clear the state of the forest was bothering her. Now it was at a point where the **Gift-of-the-True-Green-Lady** didn’t speak at all. Her emerald eyes constantly trained in front of her. Bilba seemed to be in some sort of thoughtful daze. The only person she seemed to acknowledge on most days was Thorin.

Ori was happy that their relationship was progressing. She was happy that Bilba seemed to be coming to terms with the feelings she clearly had for their leader.

Yet, it still left an ache inside her chest. Here she was watching her **Battle-Sister** find her **One** , and she had yet to go through any sort of courting. There had been offers aplenty; she was an unconventional beauty after all. None seemed worth the trouble.

The Dwarrowdam startled when suddenly a small gloved hand enveloped hers. She looked down to where she engulfed the Hobbit’s hand.

“ _This forest is sick_.” Bilba muttered in Sindarin. Her friend went on to say more, but the words came quickly. All the time her eyes no longer were trained straight ahead they looked all around, nervous. Bilba was watching for something, but Ori could only guess at what. Ori squeezed her hand gently.

“It’s going to be okay Bilba.” She reassured.

Within an hour Bilba lost her sight and Thorin swung her into his arms. Another two hours passed till finally none of the Dwarves could see a thing. She didn’t even bother with the pretense of a blanket. Ori simply allowed herself to fall asleep on the hard ground of the forest.

It felt like she had only just closed her eyes when suddenly she was being violently shaken awake. Ori lunged forward to defend herself until she realized it was just Bombur. She looked an exhausted question at him.

“It’s Dori.” Suddenly she was wholly awake. Within seconds she was at her brother’s side. Something inside her aching anew while she knelt down where Dori lay, stirring from his too long sleep.

Anticipation mounted as she watched his eyes move about beneath his lids. Her breath stopped in her throat as the lids fluttered. It came whooshing out in a relieved sob as finally, finally her brother’s eyes opened. Without a second thought Ori launched herself into his embrace. She openly sobbed with relief as tears tracked down her cheeks and caught in her beard.

“ **What’s the matter Pebble? I haven’t gone anywhere** ,” A pause that was filled with a telling silence. “ **Have I**?”

“ **You were sleepin’ Big Brother. We feared you’d sleep forever** ,” Nori sniveled; his voice heavy as he continued, “ **We- we thought you were gone forever**.”

“ **You’re awake, you’re awake**.” Ori breathed into his neck as relief brought tears afresh.

Then from behind her she felt Nori fall to his knees next to her. Her breath stolen by sobs anew while Nori wrapped his arms around the two them. Dori gripped both them in his arms; finally understanding that they thought him lost to them.

Dimly through her relief she became aware of Dori motioning to somewhere behind her. Then a small figure was being crushed into the embrace, and Ori was laughing at the squeak Bilba let out.

For one glorious moment they were happy in the midst of such a dark forest.

“Hey, what’re those lights?” Kili asked from somewhere within the on looking Company.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

Ori walked with her hand linked tightly in Dori’s. The Company cautiously approached the lights. They could hear delicate music lilting through the air. She was sure if she glanced upwards that she could actually see the music float above their heads.

Thorin called a halt just outside the clearing, and she very nearly barreled into Bifur’s back. Whispers are exchanged between Thorin and Balin. Ori strains to see into the lights. Her mouth feels incredibly dry, and her stomach cavernous at the sight before her.

Elves. Elves were having a banquet in the middle of the depressing darkness that was Mirkwood. Her stomach too exhausted to even make a sound at the sight of the feast.

Out of the corner of her eye she notices Thorin step into the clearing and darkness as black as pitch surrounded them.

Then thin hands with spidery fingers dug into her arms.

~*  *  *  *  * *~

When the magic blackness clears nearly the whole Company was taken. It is only Fili, Nori, and her left in the forest. Eyes wide the three look at each other a moment before Fili is scrambling to his feet looking frantically around.

“Kili! Uncle!” he began shouting. “Uncle! Kili! Or-”

Nori clamped his hand down on the princes’ mouth as Bilba got up. Her head was swimming still, but the Elves lights had cleared it a little. As she turned to try and inspect the clearing where the banquet had been she was met with only more trees. Every trace of the Elves presence was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly she became aware of what Nori was saying to Fili, “Do you want to bring the whole force of their Guards down on us?!”

“Yes!” she responded whilst whirling around on them. The two remaining Dwarves stared at her in surprise. Giggling she explained, “Don’t you two dunderheads see? Those are Elves!”

“Yeah we noticed. What’s yer point?” Nori spat.

“Elves! Elves Nori! Elves!” A smile was threatening to break her face. Bilba imagined she looked quite manic judging from the look of concern the two Dwarves passed between each other. “Nori! These elves will know me!”

Understanding dawned on the thieves face. Confusion still contorted Filis.

“Of course! You’d be able to get the Company back from them. The **treeshaggers’** will have no choice but to listen to you!”

Fili continued to look between them with growing concern and confusion.

“Come on! We have to make a ruckus!”

Nori needed no further prompting and promptly let Fili go. Immediately they started shouting.

“OI! TREESHAGGERS COME ON OUT OF YOUR LIL’ TREE HOUSES! COME ON AND SHOW YOURSELVES!” Nori screamed to the canopy above them.

“HELLO?! Ori! Everyone?! ANYONE?! We’d appreciate it if you’d bring our friends back!” Bilba started shouting where the clearing used to be. After a moment’s hesitation Fili joined them.

“BRING MY BROTHER AND UNCLE BACK! COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU LEAF MUNCHING, TREESHAGGING COWARDS!” It was as the word ‘coward’ left his lips that she saw cold steel pressed to his throat.

Out of nowhere the Elves began dropping one by one from the trees.  They were roughly handled until Bilba saw the one person she was hoping for.

“ _Legolas! Dear friend!_ ” she called with an easy smile. Bilba went to great pains to seem unimpressed and unmoved by the force of the woodland elves. If she looked at all desperate it would defeat the purpose of the plan that was still forming in her mind. When Legolas saw her she got the desired reaction. His blue eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open like a fish out of water.

“ _Release the Radiance-of-Yavanna_!” Abruptly the guards that were around her step back as if burned.

“And release my friends there if you please.” With much more reserve the elves complied.

Nori and Fili dusted themselves off and began to make their way over to her. They did not get far as Legolas followed by the guards prostrated themselves before her. Bilba let her eyes focus solely on the Elven Prince. She saw Nori bow low as well from the corner of her eye.

A glance told her Fili was even more confused than ever.

“ _Forgive us Radiance-of-Yavanna. We did not recognize you immediately_.” The elven prince apologized.

“ _It’s nothing to be concerned with Legolas,”_ Bilba waved him off, _“I need to speak with your father if you would be so kind_.”

“ _What about if I may ask_?”

“ _About the fact that he is holding my friends captive_.” She answered with a predatory smile. The elf’s eyes grew wide before he dipped his head low again, and immediately stood.

Legolas shouted some orders to the Elves around them, and then began leading the three of them through Mirkwood.

~ * * * * * * ~

As they drew closer to the Elves dwelling the trees became healthier. They called out greetings to her. Yet the air still hung heavy with the smell of rotting wood. Her vines began to tingle with energy as anger bubbled in her gut.

The nearer they got to the throne room; the more solid that anger became. Until it was a stone that rested in her stomach as she stood before the Elven King of the Woodland Realm.

He sat upon a throne designed to make those he held court with feel small (as a hobbit she had a lot of experience with people making one feel small when it is they who are simply much too big). It was overly huge, and ostentatious. Everything about the throne room was too big.

She let a small ‘tsk’ slip past her pursed lips when she noticed they stood on a huge tree stump.  The tree these Elves had cut down had been ancient by the time they settled in this forest. It had been older than those that cut it down. The saplings that grew along the edge of the stump to act as walls did little to cool her mounting anger.

“ _Father_ ,” Legolas began as a way of introduction, “ _allow me to introduce the Radiance-of-Yavanna and her friends_.”

Thranduil did not move. He didn’t even incline his head. He watched Bilba as if he were trying to read her thoughts. She simply stared straight into his eyes unflinching. He wore great billowing robes clearly meant to relax in.

“How am I to know the one you bring before me is truly the Radiance-of-Yavanna when she does not introduce herself?” now his gaze was fixed on his son who would’ve stepped back had he not been an Elf.

“I am Bilba Baggins, Daughter of Bungo and Belladonna Baggins. I am the _Radiance-of-Yavanna_.”

“Truly?” the Elf King snorted.

“You question who I am?”

“Yes.” Thranduil didn’t even have the humble instinct to hesitate, “You shall need to show me proof of this or I will not listen to your pleas.”

Behind her Nori spluttered in anger, and Prince Legolas drew in a shocked breath.

“You want proof?” she asked in a voice that felt as cold as it sounded.

As she removed her gloves she breathed and let her anger crack and show itself.  The saplings of the throne room creaked and swayed in a breeze that wasn’t there. Shadows darkened the throne room as if nonexistent clouds gathered for a storm. Bilba dropped her once pristine now ragged gloves to the ground. Then as her marks shone brightly she thrust her hands up for the Elven King to see.

“ _Is this enough proof for you?_ ” when she spoke her voice had an unearthly timbre. It shook the throne room; forcing her companions and Legolas to the ground whilst Thranduil held onto his chair desperately. She felt smug satisfaction at the look of horror in his eyes.

After the tremors had subsided, the trees went calm again, and the invisible clouds cleared no one spoke.

Bilba gritted her teeth against the eyes she felt boring into her back. She remained focused on the King before her.

A beat was shared where all that happened was Bilba looking at Thranduil expectantly. Then she had to swallow a laugh as the Elven King quite literally leapt from his throne to kneel before her.

Nori and Fili were not so diplomatic.

“ _I give my sincerest apologies_ _Radiance-of-Yavanna_. _Forgive me. I beg of you to understand that with the sickness that rages through our home we must be wary_.”

“ _Do not act humble before me King Thranduil when you are as humble as a Dragon_ ,” she watched the wince that remark drew from the seemingly impassive Elf “ _You must relearn humility Thranduil. For ego is the undoing of all Races. Learn what it means to be truly humble, and you will be a better Elf for it_. This is not what I wished to speak with you about though,” a flash of blue eyes caused Bilba to pause, “I came to speak with you about my friends who you’ve locked away in your cells.”

She didn’t think she would ever tire of making elves eyes bulge.

“They were terrorizing my people as we sat feasting.” He tried to justify.

Bilba hummed thoughtfully.

“ _How strange it is that you can spend time feasting, but none actually feeding._ The only reason my companions interrupted your feast was because we are starving. Our food stores ran out days ago. We came to your lights to beg for food.” As she said this she knew it was the truth for Thorins eyes once again appeared in her Mind’s Eye. She had not been a part of the whispered discussion between Balin and Thorin. Bilba had been too far in the back of the group to see much of the apparent feast.

“Your companions were trespassing! If they had stayed upon the path they wouldn’t’ve disturbed us!” the King said desperately. He was grasping for straws and Bilba simply raised an eyebrow.

“Surely you would’ve known of our presence if you had regular patrols set up to escort those seeking passage through your land, or perhaps if you attended to your path better. It was difficult to discern between what was path and what was overgrowth. Our trespassing is merely the result of your shortcomings in the ways of supplying travelers with the simplest of all things; a path to follow.”

Bilba was trying not to smile. It was thrilling to have a Being of such grace and ‘wisdom’ flounder before her. So she pressed on.

“Most troubling yet is the state of this forest. _It is sick. It will die if not cared for._ How did you allow it to get this way? Where are the Ents that should be watching over their flock? Perhaps if you gave as much time to the care of your path and trees as you do to _feasts_ we would not be having this discussion.”

Thranduil lowered his head so as to show her his neck. Even though she practically smelt the injured pride rolling off him in waves she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Now, you will release my companions and treat them as honored guests for the duration of our stay.”

“ _If I refuse_?” the King spoke immediately and didn’t even look up from the floor. She knew he saw the answer.

“ _Then I will raise your whole forest against you, and place your son upon the throne_.” She spoke casually as if they were discussing the weather. Although she took care to let the menace shine through every word.

“ _Bring the Dwarves here Legolas_.” Thranduil said without looking up. As the Prince exited she gestured for the Elven King to rise from where he knelt. “You seek Erebor.” He stated simply.

“Yes.” Bilba saw no reason to lie. It was the obvious answer.

Thranduil hummed softly in thought as he turned from her. As he did so Elves came in carrying pillows. Two laid down a thick rug before the other set to work arranging the various pillows. Finally two Elves deposited a short ornate table of rosewood then a third arranged a glass pitcher of wine alongside four cups.

“ **Sandanukinh-u-Dayam**.” Fili breathed from behind her. With a deep breath she turned. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was preparing herself for rejection; only to turn and see the Dwarven Prince staring at her in wonder before hastily falling into a deep kneeling bow.

“Fili please get up.” She all but begged. The approach of the Company flashed before her mind.

“You are a gift from **Sandanukinh** I must show you reverence.”

“Please, there’s no need for that. Nori, Dori, and Ori all know who I am,” at the mention of Ori Fili’s head snapped up, “as well as Bofur. Fili,” Bilba paused to gather her thoughts as her vines began moving about her arms as if caught in a breeze. She knew it had to do with Thorin’s fast approach. “Please I’m asking you to not tell anyone in the Company. Not even Kili, but especially not Thorin. I- I have some things I’m trying to figure out. Please keep this secret for me Fili.”

Fili was silent as he thought her words over. She watched anxiously as his eyes searched her own; then nearly cried in frustration when he turned his head to continue thinking. Hurriedly she shoved her gloves back onto her hands. Nori was watching the Prince just as cautiously as she; both looking for what his reaction would be. Finally he stood up from where he kneeled.

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! this chapter took a LONG time! So I'm not 100% satisfied with how this turned out, but I still like it! I've been super busy with school so please realize that updates aren't on any kind of schedule.
> 
> Fili wasn't even supposed to have that little speech but he insisted. Poor boy is going to have a hard time of it. Perhaps knowing a secret that Ori knows as well will help him ;)
> 
> Uncle Faari was a conman who conned the wrong people :( He's technically the Ri Siblings great-uncle. I've fallen in love with the Ri Line you guys!!!
> 
> This chapter saw some major character development for Ori. Basically now that she realizes she was indoctrinated to feel shame at being a Ri she's kinda done feeling it. The Ri Line is as famous for being beautiful as it is for being criminal. Slowly and at the same time quickly Bilba and Ori are becoming more confident in themselves and what they can do.
> 
> Bilba is very very good at negotiations. she's a hobbit after all. the scene with thranduil was basically her being pissed at the state of the forest, and the treatment of her friends.
> 
> COMMENT!! i love hearing from you guys!!!


	17. Out of the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the Woods, and to the Mountain before Dark!~

Thranduil had fruitlessly tried to keep the Company within his court; everyday coming up with a new fantastical reason that they could not leave. After a week Bilba grew tired of this obvious ploy of detainment and demanded they be escorted out of the forest on the morrow.

Thranduil reluctantly acquiesced.

First he returned the gear that he’d confiscated, and then he personally escorted them to his storeroom to replenish their own stores. Gave them clean water, dried meat, tough breads, sausages, and allowed them to use his stores in order to make cram.

That night the Company went to bed early; happy to finally be released from Mirkwood’s clutches.

Bilba sat in the foyer that the Company had been sharing during their stay. Her mind far away as she gazed out on the Woodland Realm. She thought about all that had transpired during the Quest.

From her friendship with Ori to her growing feeling for Thorin.

A cough made her jump in her seat. Turning to the noise revealed a nervous (nervous? The light must be playing tricks on her) Dwarven King.

“May I sit with you Bilba?” His bright blue eyes indicated the area next to her and she nodded mutely. Her vines snaked and moved along her arms in a happy warm way. They grew warmer the closer he came, and when he sat next to her she felt they might catch fire on her very skin. “I believe I was never able to properly thank you Bilba.”

“Thank me?” she asked, startled. “Why would you have cause to thank me?”

“After everything you’ve done?” He gave her an incredulous look, but his tone was playful nonetheless. “You braved the forest-“

“I didn’t brave it alone you lot were with me.” She was sure her cheeks were red as roses.

“True, but Mirkwood didn’t affect us as it must’ve you.” The slight upturn in his voice indicated he was slyly asking a question. Bilba licked her lips thinking fast.

“The illusions weren’t pleasant, but other members of the Company had them long before I did.”

Thorin looked down at his hands mulling her answer over before continuing.

“Nevertheless I feel I must thank you every day that I am breathing. You saved my life from my most bloody nightmare, and in turn you allowed me to comfort you from the vision that the forest presented to you.”

The two did not speak for a longtime after that statement. Giddiness bubbled in Bilba’s chest; both at Thorin’s words and his proximity. The two Gods-on-Earth merely stared at each other. Bilba found herself thinking she could spend a lifetime admiring just the shape of his nose. Unconsciously they drew closer to each other when they bumped noses Bilba scrambled back with a squeak at the electricity that surged through her. Again they looked at the other in silence. Thorin breathing as heavily as she surely was.

 Finally it was Thorin who broke the silence.

“My nephew seems quite taken with Ori.” Thorin sounded (dare she say it?) stilted. As if this was a topic which brought him great discomfort.

Taking the change of topic Bilba bit her lip and looked back out over the Elven domain.

“Yes, he certainly does seem to be. I daresay you’ll want to tell him to be careful.”

“Are you saying he should give up his suit?” his voice sounded so desperate and so devastated. Suddenly Bilba felt they weren’t talking about Fili and Ori any longer.

“What? No!” she assured hastily watching with relief as Thorin visibly relaxed.

“Oh.” Thorin breathed. More silence; then, “Has Ori said anything to you of her feelings?”

“No not a word. I know Ori though and she’s likely not oblivious.” Bilba chuckled warmly before continuing, “Now don’t go meddling between them! I daresay Kili does enough of it for the whole Company.”

Ignorant was a good thing to play. She’d learned early on when dealing with nobles in Gondor that ignorance was sometimes the best route for someone her size. The more innocent, oblivious, or ignorant she acted the more likely they were to underestimate her. Being underestimated was something Elladan and Elrohir told her would serve her well in a fight.

She could feel Thorins eyes on her. He was looking into her own eyes so full of intent and warmth. The words burned on the tip of her tongue. Never had she wanted to simply be done with it and tell him then and there that moment. Yet, she couldn’t. There was something undefined and shadowy lurking in the future. She knew they had to endure this shadow together before they could move on to whatever awaited them beyond it she was sure.

“So,” began Thorin cautiously. “Tomorrow we’re finally free of this accursed place.”

“Yes.” Her vines shriveled at the missed opportunity.

“I am surprised that Thranduil is especially accommodating to you. You seem to have put the fear of **Mahal** in him.”

“I-I can’t imagine why.” Bilba nervously squeaked. Thorin seemed very close suddenly. Even closer then when they’d been in the forest and he’d carried her whenever her sight failed. Bilba began to fidget with her gloves. They’d seemed to become so tight over the past few days.

“Bilba.” She looked up into robin blue, and felt her heart stop. The way he’d said her name would have likely sent a less Goddess-like Hobbit into a tizzy of blushes and giggles. It hadn’t sounded like her name. He had said it so carefully as if each consonant could be broken just by the passage through his lips (and what marvelous lips they were looking so soft and inviting, Bilba shivered as grape leaves sprouted along her vines).

As if her name was a prayer to the very Goddess whom she held a small piece of.

Silence reigned again, and she felt the deep pull within her towards Thorin. When he started to lean forward ever so slowly she breathed in loudly.

“Well! We should get some sleep while we can! Legolas says it’ll be a long walk tomorrow!”

In a flurry of blush and skirts Bilba retreated to her room. When she went to close the door she saw the broken look that shattered Thorin’s eyes.

Meekly she called out, “Goodnight Thorin. I’ll see you in the morning.”

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

That night Bilba tossed in her bed.

Her dreams were not pleasant, and they set her vines and marks ablaze. Her sight was trying to tell her something that she couldn’t decipher. There was a piece missing. Something was waiting to be heard until she could fully understand the dreams intent.

When she woke the screams still echoed in her ears.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

The second trip through the forest was much more pleasant. This time they had supplies, and guides that kept them on the path.

All the way Legolas apologized for his father’s actions on the first day that they had met. By noon of the second day she could keep the charade up no longer, and reassured Legolas all was forgiven. That he needn’t be the one apologizing.

After this the Elven Prince was jovial in his own way.

He told her the stories of the paths and explained where each fork they came too led. Bilba had had no idea how serpentine, and mazelike the path was. She was certain that if seen from above it would’ve given the impression of the veins of a leaf or the roots of a tree.

The trees of Mirkwood had not said a word since they’d left the Palace of the Woodland King. They remained completely silent and completely still. It reminded her so maddeningly of the first few days they’d spent in the Mirkwood. When the whole place had been so silent she’d been on edge the entire time.

Looking up into the still leaves above her Bilba interrupted Legolas, “ _Legolas.”_

_“Yes Radiance of Yavanna?”_

_“Are we close to the edge of the forest now?”_

_“Why, yes we are very close. Look ahead and you will see the Desolation stretch before you to the Lonely Mountain.”_

As they broke through the tree line Bilba’s breath caught in her throat. They stood on a protruding rock that gave them a clear view of what they’d be traversing. The Mountain towered over all this barren land and looked as powerful as, well, a mountain. There was no green, not even any brown. Just black and ash grey rocks. Beneath her feet she felt the earth give a deep rumble, and she sighed in relief.

This earth was not dead. It was simply sleeping, resting, waiting.

Bilba jumped when Thorins voice began speaking.

“Thank you Legolas. We shall not forget your service.” She had to fight back a smile at the look on his face. He looked as if he was thanking the Woodland Prince under threat of torture.

“There’s one thing I hope to say before you depart,” Thorin inclined his head. “Consider this a warning Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror.”

_Lord of Silver Fountain,_

_King of Carven Stone,_

_The King Beneath the Mountain_

_shall come into his own,_

_And the bells shall ring in gladness_

_at the Mountain Kings return,_

_But all shall fall in sadness,_

_And the Lake_

_will shine and_

_Burn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had alot of fun writing this chapter. Honestly i finished this chapter sooner than i thought i would, and i was going to wait until i was done with the next chapter and post both together as a huge thank you to all of you! all of your comments and support mean so much to me. but i decided to post this first and then finish up the next chapter because i figure i've made you all wait long enough!! ^u^
> 
> A trip to Laketown didn't figure into this plot just as the ring not figuring :/  
> please tell me what you think!


	18. A Brief Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct continuation of the last chapter

No one talked after Legolas’ warning. They watched the Prince disappear into the dank dark forest, and then Thorin called for them to move out.

Ori moved to go walk with Bilba, but stopped short when she saw Thorin gesture for her friend to walk beside him. Something in her stomach clenched. Bilba had been her friend so thoroughly and so long by then that she had forgotten the connection her friend held with the King.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

The terrain was tough. It seemed as if the ground crumbled with each step. Dust was being kicked up from everyone’s feet. Ori felt as if she couldn’t breathe, and she knew that a good layer of the dust was in her hair and everyone else’s.

She was tired, she was coughing, and Bilba was still walking beside Thorin.

Ori was happy Bilba she truly was. However she couldn’t help looking at the two and think of how she didn’t have that. She would never have someone who she connected with so deeply. Ever since leaving Mirkwood four days before words from Uncle Gluri kept repeating in her head.

_“Dearest Pebble; Ri’s do not have Ones, and when we do it has never ended well.”_

These words played every time she happened to catch Fili watching her. She still didn’t know how to feel about him. As much as she wanted to just leave him alone she felt almost drawn to him.

The emotions that fluttered about her chest whenever she looked into his eyes told her this was something, but her head and years of warnings spoken by her family told her it was nothing.

Yet, she couldn’t help but hope that it was something.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

Night settled on the twelfth day and the Mountain loomed over their small inconspicuous camp. Tomorrow they would reach the foot of the mountain, and could begin searching for the door. The Company sat around the campfire and listened as the older dwarves shared stories of Erebor before Desolation.

“I was still so young when the dragon came, not even battle ready.” shared Thorin his eyes never leaving Bilba as she helped serve that night’s dinner. Ori sat carefully listening, and observing. Her dinner sat next to her nearly forgotten if not for Dori and Nori telling her every so often to eat.

“One thing I remember the most clearly were the Durin’s Day festivities,” Thorin went on “They last for a solid week, and no Dwarf did any work. All that anyone in the Mountain did was drink and be merry. All woes are forgotten for a while. It was something my mother loved more than anything.”

“I remember with perfect clarity the Art Union Halls,” Dori spoke up as Thorin fell silent with memories of the late Princess Meriss ,“Everything down those halls was bright, loud, and filled with so much joy. Uncle Hwri would watch me whenever the rest of the family was too busy. I hope that when this is all finished and over those halls will be filled with life again.”

Nori clapped Dori on the shoulder gently and the two smiled with each other.

“I remember this room my mother took me to once when I was barely twenty,” Gloin reminisced, “It had been carved out of dark granite, and shaped then placed into the walls was **Glowing Stone** telling all the story of our people’s search for Erebor. I remember thinking it the most beautiful place in the whole mountain.”

“ **The Room of History.** I was only an apprentice to the Royal Advisor at the time, but it was where Thror met with all diplomats from Mirkwood and Dale. At least until the sickness came to him.” A heavy silence weighed on the Company.

No songs were sung everyone remembering suddenly the danger within the Mountain beyond Smaug. Ori finished up her dinner, and the rest of the Dwarves began slowly turning in.

She pulled out her notebook and began recording the evening. After recording it in careful detail she set to illustrating and working on some previous drawings in the notebook. Ink darkened the lines of graphite, and she set to work carefully drying each illustration before moving on the next one.

Without warning light flooded her book and Ori looked up to see Fili stoking the fire. Looking about she saw the Company had gone to sleep long ago.

“ **What’re you working on**?” the Prince asked as he moved to sit near her. Ori blinked down at the page she’d previously been working on. On the page Kili smiled up at her his eyes alight and full of joy. She’d taken his portrait the last night they’d sat in Beorn’s hall.

“ **Just putting ink to some portraits**.” She answered carefully avoiding looking at him.

“ **May I see**?” at this Ori could do nothing but look up into cautious diamond eyes. It was with a passing thought that she noticed how dark they looked in the firelight.

“ **Why**?”

For a moment Fili looked taken aback before a determined light came into his eyes. The Prince brought himself closer to her before answering not once breaking eye-contact.

“Because I’m curious; I want to see what you’ve been working on so diligently since joining us. **I’ve heard nothing but praise for your skill from your brothers and Balin.** I just would like to see it,” then rushing to say, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I-”

Ori interrupted his rambling; pink tinging her cheeks as she said, “Okay.”

Fili looked as if he’d swallowed his tongue, and Ori felt near to doing the same. She had no idea what had prompted her to say it, but it had felt right. It still felt right even as they sat next to the other and she handed him the book.

The Prince turned the book to the first page and sucked in a breath that was tinged with reverence in its exhale. Ori’s fingertips itched at the look on his face.

She wanted nothing more than to draw him.

Fili was sparing no attention to the words on the pages; instead turning from page to page to marvel at the drawings. She wasn’t looking at the drawings she watched his face as it reacted to her work. When he paused for a long moment over a certain page Ori leaned closer to see.

It was a portrait of Bofur. The miner looked up at them laughing around his flute. Ori couldn’t remember when she’d drawn that one.

“ **You’re amazing**.” The words seemed to slip past Fili’s lips in a breath of awe. She felt her cheeks darken to the color of rubies as his eyes moved from the page to her face.

They both fell silent again. Both Dwarves shooting small quiet glances at the other her book still cradled in Fili’s arms.

“C-can I admit something to you?” he whispered to the fire even as he scooted closer to her side. Suddenly he was too close but not close enough she needed him directly next to her. She needed to be able to pull him to her and just simply hold him. Her arms actually physically ached with the thought.

“Yes.” She replied quietly into the night air.

Fili gulped down a deep breath before it all came tumbling out.

“ **I’m scared. I mean really scared. I-I don’t know if we’re all going to emerge from this alive. I don’t know if Kili or Uncle or… or if any of us will be spared. Then, if we do succeed this whole business of being Crown Prince becomes reality. I’ll have responsibilities I’ve only ever been trained for and not had to actually uphold. I’ll be wearing the Heirs Crown. By Maker I’ll be King one day. I’m- I’m so terrified of messing it all up**.”

Ori only nodded and made no comment. She couldn’t understand the fear Fili was experiencing, but she could listen to him.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

The first thing Ori noticed when waking up was that she was leaning on something warm that in turn was wrapped around her middle holding her in place. A steady healthy beat echoed in her ear. She felt breath ghosting across the top of her head.

When she shifted her head in order to possibly fall asleep again she ended up nuzzling fur, and having soft hair drape across her nose tickling it.

Ori listened for a moment and herself the only one up aside from the tell-tale shuffling she heard of whoever was on watch.

Blinking awake minutely she began to focus again on the world outside her eyelids. First she saw only gold hair, and tanned soft furs. Then upon shifting her head to look up she froze; Fili’s sleeping face was very close. Belatedly she realized his arms were around her.

Head still muddy from sleep Ori indulged herself in a moment of appreciating it. It felt good to have Fili wrapped around her. More than that it felt like they fit, like they were two pieces of a necklace made to click together, like-

The other Dwarves began to stir.

**~+  +  +  +  +  +~**

Dori and Nori bracketed her sides for the whole day. That night they camped closer to the mountain than ever before.

At dinner she had to keep looking away at the bruise that was developing rapidly under Fili’s left eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really had a hard time with this chapter it kept wrestling with me......
> 
> im satisfied with it however :)
> 
> my wisdom teeth were taken out today so i hope to get started on chapter 19 and 20 while im out of school and recuperating


	19. The Last Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mountain is reached, climbed, and a riddle gets solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long time coming!
> 
> Life got in the way as life is wont to do. I am applying to colleges, convincing people to give me money, and trying to be more social for my final year of high school. I wrote and directed a play that opens this weekend.
> 
> I will not apologize for how long this took. I want my chapters to be good, and to meet my personal standards. Any typos are mine: after staring at this document for days editing it I have gone blind to anything up with it.
> 
> Comments solely about updating are NOT appreciated. Talk to me. Tell me about your favorite parts in the chapter. What made you happy? What made you groan in embarrassment? I hope you all realize I do this in my spare time for fun. DO NOT demand updates from me like I am a robot or a machine that exists solely to meet your fandom needs. I am a human being who gets setbacks all the time, who gets busy, and who gets writer's block. I do not write faster when you demand an update. In fact I write slower. If people are hounding me, making me feel horrible for not updating then I am less likely to feel the motivation to work on this fic. 
> 
> Alright, rant over. Please tell me what you thought!

It was cloudy when they reached the mountain.

The Company stood at its base and Bilba looked up to where the stone disappeared above them. Far to their left nearly all the way around the curve of the mountain Bilba could make out what was evidently the Gate. As they had approached the mountain they had been too far away to make out any details, and now she could barely see it around the mountains natural shape.

“We have a day before Durin’s Day is upon us,” Thorin spoke up beside her and she felt her vines warm at the timber in his voice. “Balin and Dwalin come with me a moment. Everyone rest when we return we will begin the search for the door.”

The walked off at a distance that insured no one would overhear them, but that should an attack come they could either give or receive help. She watched Thorin as he crossed his arms across his chest and rubbed at where his marks must be.

Did they burn so close to the mountain? Did they react as hers did to his mere proximity?

When he suddenly looked over to her she jumped and blushed, realizing that she must’ve been staring Bilba cast her gaze to the mountain. She sat down heavily on the ground her pack clanking where it rested behind her on her back.

Bofur came and sat beside her. He passed her the pipe of strange Dwarven Weed he had confessed to keeping secreted away on his person while they rested at Beorn’s Halls.

She pulled on the mouthpiece of the pipe appreciatively. The smoke was spicy and lit up her lungs with its heat. Bilba hummed appreciatively as she blew the smoke out. It curled from her lips up to the sky dark as a river rock.

Then Bofur shoved her shoulder almost causing her to lose the precious smoking pipe. She held it close to her as she shot a glare to where Bofur was watching the rock face. He pointed frantically silently asking for her confirmation. She pointed her eyes where he was referring. Bilba found herself transfixed at a strange shape in the rock. It looked so natural as if it had been a part of the stone since the mountain had grown.

And yet.

There was something off. Bilba leaned until she was lying nearly on her side, and there! A gap between the stone face she saw and the actual stone face. The illusion appeared to operate as a sort of railing; a line of finely carved stone made to blend into the mountainside. Her eyes followed the stairs upwards to what must have been a small cliff edge that from below appeared as simply a part of the mountain.

Hope and joy soared through her as she took note of exactly where she was. Together they rose and went to where Thorin was discussing with Balin and Dwalin in a low voice.

“We should-” she could hear Balin begin to say but Thorin was turning away from him and to her. His attention all focused on her and she with her marks thrilled at it. She felt safer when she was near him, and she could see that he relaxed more as well when he was near her. Even now as she drew ever closer she could visibly see his shoulders lowering.

“What is it Bofur, Bilba?” He asked voice gentle.

“I’m not very sure, but I think we may have found it.”

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

The climb up was exhausting as the steps are many with only space enough to ascend and descend. To turn in a circle in order to sit down would (despite the railing) put you half over the edge.

Bilba gripped the rock face with white fingers as they went up further and further. Her hands smoothly gliding from hand hold to possible hand hold.

The journey had looked shorter (in both length and height) from the ground.

Climbing they continued until they were above the height she felt they’d been in the Misty Mountains. Still they went up.

Finally when the sun had begun sinking behind the ruins of what she assumed was Dale they reached the cliff.

As the Company settled down their things she felt dozens of eyes on her. When she looked up it was to see a flock of birds that she didn’t recognize watching her. Bilba could think to do nothing but watch back.

The birds assessed her.

When she heard heavy boot steps behind her she didn’t need to turn to know it was Thorin. As he came to a stop beside her his presence washed over her in a wave of fiery warmth. She could hear his breath, and if not for her staring contest with the birds she’d be able to close her eyes and picture him looking at the birds as well.

Then one by one every bird bowed their head to them.

It was the most incredible and out of place thing she’d ever seen. In the Shire the birds had regarded her as an equal sometimes even less than an equal. Their creator had not been the Green Mother, and each bird freely admitted to those willing to stop and listen that they were descendants from the first Eagles.

“Why’re they doing that?” Bilba whispered to Thorin, awe and trepidation tinting her words.

“They recognize that not only am I not fully mortal,” she tore her eyes away from the birds. That was the first time he’d admitted it to her out loud, “but that I am also the rightful King Under the Mountain.”

“These ravens’ ancestors swore their service to Durin the Third and his descendants,” he elaborated, “I remember before the dragon there had been multitudes of these birds that could communicate in the Common with us, and the Royal Family had ravens that even spoke Khuzdul.”

‘ _We understand the Common, but cannot speak._ ’

Bilba jumped as one of the ravens addressed her directly although he bowed deeply after doing so.

“Do you think there are any of them left who can speak to us?” she asked Thorin although she made sure her eyes never left the birds. Indicating to them she couldn’t speak to them directly. All of them began bobbing their heads in an imitation of a nod. Then without warning a small group of ravens flew away startling her and forcing her to jump back where she was caught and held by Thorin.

A chuckle rumbled from deep within his chest, and she felt it move from his heart to his tongue. When released it echoed oddly off the rocks that surrounded them.

The sound warmed her vines and a small smile worked its way onto her face. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking how nice it’d be to hear him laugh more often.

“It seems that they understood you.” Thorin murmured to her and when she looked to him she saw such warmth and love.

Thorin loved her. He looked at her and his gaze held love. Bilba had never thought she’d see that expression in the eyes of someone who was not a caretaker nor a teacher.

She wanted to tell him. Bilba ached to tell him who she was; to confirm whatever suspicions had been floating around his head since this Quest had begun. He was so close now that she could just whisper the truth to him and he would hear.

Bilba licked her lips and watched as his eyes followed the motion.

Then there came a crash as Bombur set down his pack and the two jumped apart. Remembering they weren’t alone.

“Come Bilba,” Thorin called as he motioned for Balin as well. “We’ve a lot to discuss before Durin’s Day.”

The three stepped merely a few feet from the Company. The cliff was only large enough to camp them together, and stepping away gave only the illusion of privacy.

“We must discuss what you are to do once the door has opened.” Balin began kindly. Bilba nodded her head prompting him to continue.

“You are to find the Arkenstone.” Thorin cut in before Balin could continue.

“What is this Arkenstone? Ori and Nori have mentioned it a few times I think.”

“It is the Heart of the Mountain. It shines as brilliantly and as brightly as any star in the sky when even the faintest light catches it. When it was found deep within our mines the miners immediately presented it to my Grandfather. He saw my birth and the Arkenstone as a sign from **Maha** l himself as to our clans prosperity.”

“You’re task is simply to find the Arkenstone, and bring it here to us.”

“Okay,” Bilba gulped, “So, no pressure.”

Thorins eyes crinkled, and he reached out a large hand to hold her shoulder firmly. Again the whole world melted away. They stared at each other with barely contained heartache in their eyes.

She felt her vines curling and growing.

Actually growing. They hadn’t grown while she was awake since she was twenty.

The sensation filled her with energy ready to be tapped. Her arms actually vibrated as small leaves sprouted.

Her gloves felt suffocating. She wanted to take them off. They were stifling her. She felt as if she was wearing a dress with a collar that squeezed her neck.

A cry from the distance had Thorin whipping around to look.

Bilba and the Company gathered to watch a procession of ravens approach the cliff. Small younger ravens flew around a larger clearly much older raven. Suddenly all the ravens went up, up, up, before swooping back down and landing softly all around the cliff side.

She looked around and above them where all the birds had gathered surrounding the Company. They all chirped and spoke with one another making a cacophony of noise in which Bilba could only hear a few things.

_‘The prophecy…’_

_‘Daughter of…’_

_‘Mountain Builder…’_

_‘Tree Mother…’_

Bilba smiled softly as the ravens unwittingly reminded her of town meetings back in Hobbiton.

Then the air was shifting violently as the largest settled on a piece of cliff that jutted out as if it was a naturally formed chair. But carvings surrounded the chair clearly done not by hands but beaks and talons.

Bilba was reminded of the Thain’s Chair which was only brought out to very special ceremonial occasions (the rest of the time it was treated simply as a chair).

As the eldest bowed the younger ones fell silent and followed suit.

This Raven had feathers so dark it was like it was made from the space between stars. They were malting in large patches all across its body giving way to grey flesh crossed with ancient veins. Its wings were huge and when folded against its body it was a cloak that swept the cliff floor with the bow. The beak was scratched, and even chipped liked some of her tea cups. Small fleshy bumps were everywhere on their body indicating advanced age.

“Please raise your head friend.” Thorin spoke and the rock amplified it, pushed power and nobility beneath his words.

“My name is Svart Fjäder,” the Raven raised its head and its eyes were unseeing with white film settled over pupils. “My mother was Svart Näbb, and her father was Svart Granska who served a Longbeard merchant of Dale before the mountain burned. They’re knowledge of the Common Tongue has been passed to me.”

“Do you know me Svart Fjäder?” asked the Dwarven King

“You cannot be any Dwarf but the Mountain Reclaimer. A prophecy has been passed down through us remaining that tells of a Dwarf descended of the last King of these halls shall return, and take back the Mountain from the Terrible Fire.”

 _‘You’re not telling the best part of the story! You’re just saying the start, and not saying-’_ called a younger raven from their perch.

‘ _Shhh! Be quiet Snäcka!_ ’ scolded one of the ravens that hadn’t left to get Svart Fjäder. ‘ _One of them is Daughter to the Tree Mother!  She can understand us!’_

“What has become of the rest of you? Are there none of you left who can speak to us in the tongue of our people?” Balin asked, curious, ignorant to the conversation happening above them.

Svart Fjäder bowed their head solemnly in grief, “Look around you and tell me what food for us do you see? Many died in the Mountains atrium on the day of the Burning Stone, and many more left in search of food for their families. What you see before you is what is left of those who decided to stay and wait for the Mountain Reclaimer.  But our brethren will return, who left, they will return when the mountain no longer breathes fire.” This last part was said with Svart Fjäder’s head held high spoken with fierce belief.

“Tell me Svart Fjäder why do you perch before me?” Thorin asked, every inch a King and a God.

“To offer our service in whatever way we can. And to make sure you are truly who we think you are. We can give nothing but information from flight. Accept our humblest of apologies for not being able to offer more.”  Svart Fjäder bowed their head again.

“We’ve no use of information you can give us for the time being. But it is still appreciated.”

Svart Fjäder bowed once more before giving a caw that echoed off the stone around them, and took flight. All of the ravens excepting one glided after them.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

When the sun rose to signal the next morning all the Company rose with it to watch the beginning of Durin’s Day.

Distant wisps of clouds danced along the brightening sky.

The rising sun was red as sap from a Mother Tree, and for a moment Bilba held herself in readiness of flight.

Every Hobbit knew that when the sun was red as sap that it’s a sign of a doorway in the Spirit Fields opening; letting the dead walk and wander as they used to in life. On mornings when the sun rose red no Hobbits could be seen outside their doors. Plates of bread would be left out on stoops, dishes of alcohol rested on fence posts at entrances to farms, but above every doorway would hang bundles of angelica basil and clove*.

She looked at the Company as they all stood facing the sun. Bewildered that none of them were having the same reaction (Don’t they realize what a Sap Sun means?) she wandered forward to where they stood near the edge of the cliff.

“The last sun of Autumn.” whispered Dwalin a decidedly misty light over his eyes.

“It’s a Sap Sun.” she sniffed casting her eyes at the Company. All seemingly transfixed by the quickly reddening sky. “It’s bad luck to watch a Sap Sun. It invites spirits into your body, and leads them to your soul like a lamp.”

Bombur turned from the sight of grey ash painted orange as if still smoldering hot to look at her as if she was strange. “How can watching the **Last Sun of the Old Year** be bad luck?”

“It’s a Sap Sun!” she gestured wildly at the horizon pointedly not looking at it, even as it warmed her face from the coolness of early morning temperatures. Even her vines were trying to retreat from the sight of it. “When the sun rises red as sap/ Put bread on the stoop to be a good host/ But herbs above the doorway to ward off the ghosts/ Every Hobbit should know that!”

Ori tucked herself close to her and smiled kindly. “I think there’s a cultural difference here,” she elaborated kindly as Bombur turned back to watching the sun. “Getting to watch the **Last Sun of the Old Year** is extremely good luck. In Ered Luin it means that the New Year will dawn bright and warm for you.”

“It is said,” began Dwalin from where he stood. “That **Mahal** crafts each Sun of the **New Year** on this day.  And that always He makes the **Last Sun of the Old Year** and the **First Sun of the New Year** specially, putting all of his concentration into it. So much so that his wife _**Sandanukinh**_ must send up a glowing flower to be the moon, and that’s why moonlight the night of Durin’s Day is so soft and gentle.”

“You skipped the best part of the story!” protested Kili. Dwalin huffed a breath, but when he turned to Bilba to continue his face spoke of nothing but fondness.

“Kili likes this detail,” Dwalin whispered to her before saying much louder “He wishes for the sun rises to be spectacular for these two suns so he makes them so hot that even He cannot bear to hold them for long. So He releases the **First Sun of the New Year** as soon as it is finished, and keeps the **Last Sun of the Old Year** held safely away in a treasure box of pure mithril.”

“That’s not even the best part Kili! I’ll never get why you like it so much!” Fili piped up from where he had apparently found a way up to one of the bird’s perches. “Mahal takes all the Suns from the year, and snatches the Last Sun of the Old Year as soon as He can so that He may present them as a necklace to **Sandanukinh.** ”

 “You’re both wrong!” chimed in Ori, “The best part is when His skin blisters and burns while He’s making the suns. How the skin is melting from His hands when He’s finally finished. That’s the part I always liked!”

Kili, Ori, and Fili laughed bright and wild as larks.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

The day passed with little incident. All the Company talked of what they hoped to do with the treasure of Erebor.

In a merry mood Bombur allowed them all to dip into the more extravagant supplies. Herb infused oils for dipping crusty breads, sweet sausages that sizzled with fat over the fire, and mushrooms that puffed up with the heat of the flames.

The Company sang.  All of them filled with bright hope for the setting of the sun.

Bilba watched as Ori sat far aside from the Company while they napped after a morning spent dancing, singing, and eating what supplies they could. She hid a smile behind her blanket when she saw Fili untangle himself from a snoring Bofur and a clinging Gloin to join her dear friend in her silence.

She allowed herself to doze then to sleep.

_Bilba was cold._

_She was alone._

_Her footsteps echoed all around her as she ran. The floor her feet hit was hard solid stone. Jagged with recent violence and so sharp it even cut through her thick soled feet. She was trying to chase the heat. She could feel it just there almost within reach._

_Bilba reached out a hand._

_She was burning._

A gentle hand shook her from her dream. Blinking Bilba looked up into the face of Oin.

“The suns about to set lass.” He explained.

Sitting up she saw Thorin watching her with a gleam of excitement in his eye, and a restless set to his stance. He smiled at her as she stood.

Turning to the setting sun he raised the key and recited the instructions from the map.

“Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks. In the setting sun with the last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole”

Triumphantly he held the key aloft as the sun continued sinking.  Dwalin and Nori both turned to the wall of rock. Dwalin searched with his hands grabbing any hand hold and pulling. Nori took a cup and a spoon knocking the rock searching for any hollow sound.

Still the sun sank.

Still the key hole did not appear.

The whole of the Company began searching now. Bilba watched on uncertain of what she could do.

The sun set.

The stars shone overhead.  The Moon began its climb, moonlight softened everything about the landscape except for the look on Thorin’s face.

“Our one chance,” he mourned.  “Our one chance is gone.”

Biting her lip Bilba did what most Hobbits did best. She comforted.

“Now Thorin,” she moved to his side and he turned to her. “There has to be something more. There has to be something we missed—“

“We didn’t miss anything!” wailed Kili from his slump on the ground.

“Now, now.” Bilba tutted to him.

“Kili is right,” Thorin said, “We did everything correctly. It would seem that we are simply not worthy.”

“Oh! Would you stop that!” she snapped Thorin gazed at her with wide eyes the size of her tea saucers, “If I wanted to go to a pity party I jolly well would’ve! This cannot be the end! I will not allow it!”

“You have no choice in the matter lass.” Balin despaired atop a rock.

“Fiddle faddle! All of you!”

Bilba moved to the center of the group. Gaining their attention as she did. Bofur was propping himself up on Bombur’s side. Bifur was staring at the sparse grass. Dori was clutching Ori and Nori to him. Fili rested his head against Kili’s knee. Dwalin sat slumped against the jagged rock wall. Balin remained where he sat. Oin and Gloin were seated and packing their packs back up. Thorin stood at the edge watching her with wonder glimmering in his eyes, and she felt herself grow bolder and stronger with it.

“Look at the lot of you!” she scolded. “Given up so easily on something we’ve worked so hard to achieve! Now I don’t know Dwarves, but I know you lot. In all the time I’ve known you you’ve never given up! There is something we’re missing! Something we didn’t understand in the instructions. Thorin, what were they again?”

Thorin didn’t hesitate to answer. His eye were stars on the earth glistening and glimmering like a river stone. “Stand by the grey stone when the Thrush knocks. In the setting sun with the last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole. The sun has set Burglar.”

“The last light…” she whispered to herself, with wheels turning in her head. Bilba looked to the horizon where the Moon was just peeking out over the horizon. “Give me the key.” She said as realization hit her.

“What?”

“Give me the key, Thorin.”

“Why.”

“It’s a riddle!” Bilba exclaimed pointing frantically to where the Moon climbed ever higher. Thorin looked between her and the Moon first in confusion then in understanding. Slowly he lifted the key so that only moonlight hit it.

A shaft of light seemed to collect around the key and move until it shone on a singular place in the rock a small niche that no one had thought to look at.

With gravity they moved together. Thorin placed the key inside, a perfect fit. Still he didn’t turn it.

“Go on then. Turn it.” she urged.

Thorin picked up a gloved hand, and her vines glowed and danced up and down her arms. As Thorin whispered to her she felt the familiar rush of energy from growth. The vines grew at a single from Thorin’s lips that she belatedly realized she had whispered along with him.

“Together.”

They turned the key. Several clicks sounded all at once from within. Then with little effort a doorway came free of the rock. Dust and pebbles scattered after years of disuse.

A pitch black tunnel waited for them.

They needed not wait for light from fire. Thorin whispered in that deep language that sounded now as flint striking stone echoing for a brief moment in the tunnel before the stone absorbed it. A torch which sat covered in cobwebs came to life with fire licking at its long dry wood.

As soon as light was given Thorin charged into the tunnel, his hands grazing a wall with every step. Balin followed close behind. One by one the Company came in on unsure feet. Reverent silence held over them.

Ori broke it with a whispered, “We’re the first ones here since the Dragon.”

Then all the Company was smiling, bumping their foreheads, and not holding back tears. She watched as Fili bumped his forehead to Ori’s, and managed to brush their noses together.

Turning she saw their leader stood away.

Thorin stood both hands braced on the walls. She heard a faint dripping and Thorin sniffled as she drew closer.

“Thorin, are you alright?”

He turned his head. His eyes blue as a spring sky now wet and dripping tears. The tears left tracks in his dusty face cleaning him slightly and giving a peek at the flushed skin beneath.

“I know these halls, these walls, this stone.” He choked on the word stone. Moving quickly Bilba wrapped herself around him, shushing him, comforting him, doing what a Hobbit does best: comforting the ones they love.

“Bilba, thank you.” He wept into her hair.

They fit. Perfect together like this.

Arms wrapped around each other as if they were made to be so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to give the Ravens a unique culture. 
> 
> Their naming system goes that the first born inherits the family name.
> 
> Ravens value the knowledge that elders hold. 
> 
> There are other Ravens in the world it's just these Ravens stayed and became sort of scavengers. They fish regularly in the Long Lake. Ravens are good learners of language. Svart Fjäder is the only one who can speak Common. 
> 
> Most of the Royal Ravens perished. Only three survive and they're currently living in Ered Luin gossiping with Dis like no ones business. Two of these Royal Ravens are awaiting a hatching. The Royal Ravens tend to be of a strain that live as long as Dwarves. 
> 
> Since Ravens have such a close relationship with the Longbeards they've picked up Longbeard habits, such as offering their service.
> 
> Svart Fjäder's name means 'Black Feather' in Swedish.  
> Svart Näbb is 'Black Dresses' also in Swedish.  
> Svart Granska is 'Black View' in, you guessed it, Swedish.


	20. Let Sleeping Dragons Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilba finds the Treasury, and a certain sleeping lizard.
> 
> (A/N: Guess who's back! And it's not Slim Shady!)

Balin’s heavy tread echoed through the dark passageway. The flames of the torch flickered off the walls, and sent shadows dancing away back down the tunnel behind them.

Bilba walked just behind him her arm stretched out so that a piece of chalk could run along the wall.

Her feet felt heavy, and her arm tired. They had walked far into the mountain and she felt the absence of the sun like a deep hole just underneath her heart.

Hobbits were meant for sunlight and soil. Not darkness and stone.

There was a strange unnatural heat that grew as they descended into the labyrinthine passages of stone. The sleeves of her shirt had been tucked securely as ever into her gloves, but the heat made her contemplate rolling them up.

Her heart was beating as quickly as the small hand drums brought out during the Awakening Party. The chalk grew heavier and heavier as it added its dust to her glove. Her glove felt as if it was suffocating her hand. Her vines strained back from whence they came.

Back to the sunlight and the Company.

When Balin suddenly stopped she hit her toes on the back of his (unnecessarily loud and clunky) boots.

He turned to look at her with such an apologetic shine in his eye.

“This,” he began with a sad anticipation in his voice, “is as far as I go lass.”

“Nothing to worry about Balin.” Bilba summoned up a smile, “I’ll be back before you know it. I’ve dealt with red hot skillets before what’s a bit of dragonfire?”

At this a shift passed over his wisened face. Not a muscle moved but his eyes softened.

“You know, I am beginning to understand what Gandalf finds so extraordinary about you Hobbits. You’ve courage far greater than anything a Dwarf could hope to possess.”

“I’m just a Hobbit Balin, and there’s nothing special about us.”

“Even so,” the aging advisor chuckled before continuing, “You’ll take a left here than two rights and a final left that should lead you down a hall that opens to the treasury.

Bilba nods, a grave determination flooding her gut and she moves past Balin as he turns to leave.

Balin speaks then, stopping her.

“Bilba, if there is a dragon down there.” she turns to him where he smiles just two long steps from her, “Try not to wake it.”

**~  +  +  +  +  +  + ~**

Ori stands at the mouth of the passageway she had watched Balin and Bilba walk down what felt like hours before. Her brothers had come and gone. Breakfast then lunch had passed out at the fire, but she stood waiting for Balin.

Then she heard footsteps coming up the rock passageway. As Balin turned the corner she rushed forward.

“Was she okay when you left her?”

“She was fine Ori, but for how long she’ll stay that way we’ve no idea.”

“ **How long must she stay down there?** ” Ori persisted

“Lass there’s no telling what awaits her in the Treasury. **All that we may do is wait.** ”

~  *  *  *  *  *  *~

The darkness of the tunnel felt like a physical thing pushing Bilba forward. Urging her both to proceed and retreat.

Her left hand cupped a curling flower of golden Sunlight. The other continued the line of chalk that marked her path. Never had chalk running over stone sounded so loud and ominous to her ears. It was as if the stone and pitch blackness around her absorbed all sound leaving in its wake an eerie silence where noise used to be.

In the silence she could hear something breathing.

Each inhale and exhale marked the subtle shift of air within the tunnels.

Bilba made the final turn into a passage that would take her directly to the treasury. She slipped her glove back in place on her hand. Taking a deep breath for courage the Burglar walked to the end of the passage.

Spread out before her was a vast room that towered all around her.  She craned her neck upwards to try to see the ceiling but darkness swallowed any light that might be in such a place.

The wall behind her was all carvings that meant nothing to her, but must’ve meant something to the Dwarves that lived here. The doorway of the passage was hidden as a part of the sharp Dwarvish design.

The Burglar stood on a ledge clearly meant to serve double purpose as a walkway for observing the room and a break in the design.

To her left she could see stairs set into the wall that disappeared as they descended into the treasures. An equidistance to her right there was another set of stairs that too sank into the gold.

Turning her eyes back to the hills of coins and shiny objects that meant nothing to Hobbits she saw a shift in the highest hill that she could see. Where an odd light was shining from casting the chamber in an eerie light.

Only this wasn’t a hill of pure priceless treasure. It was a Dragon’s blanket.

Bilba watched with her heart in her throat as Smaug the Terrible shifted in his slumber. coins, jewels, weapons, and other treasure fell and cascaded about him as he turn over. The noise was deafening as it filled the Treasury.

The fire within his body was illuminating him from within and casting a hot violent glow on the treasures that made up his nest.  

Smaug’s underbelly was encrusted with treasures ensuring an extravagant armor, but the Burglar saw a patch on his chest that lacked any protection.

He growled softly in his dream, and the whole world felt as if it was shaking. From between his clenched teeth billowed grey smoke that danced an invisible path upwards into the blackness of the unseen ceiling.

Bilba felt her entire body seize with instinct to turn and run all the way back to the Company (and perhaps even the Shire). Had any of the Company been there with her they would have seen how still as a tree Hobbits can go, and how their pointed ears shifted about on half-remembered reflex that searched for any unseen threats. Bilba’s eyes never left the Dragon as her nose twitched at the stale dead air.

The Burglar could not leave without proof to present to the Company and Thorin though! She needed a small unnoticeable piece of the treasure so that they would believe she had actually made her way into the Treasury.

Breathing quietly and moving with the slow stillness Hobbits used when they wished to be unnoticed Bilba inched closer to the stairs on her left. Her tread was silent as the shadows that danced beneath the canopy of trees.

She took her gaze from Smaug just long enough to snatch a small golden goblet that lay cast aside near the steps. It made not a sound. The Burglar tucked the goblet into her coat quickly as she backed up the stairs.

Eyes now large as tea saucers and heart beating quickly in her ears Bilba inched into the doorway of the passage. She moved slowly as grass back the way she came.

~*  *  *  *  *  *~

It took her nearly three hours to reach the doorway again. Her Flower of Light illuminated the line of chalk that showed her the way back from where she came. In her hand she gripped the goblet so tightly that she felt it leaving a noticeable dent.

Finally, she could hear the noises of the Company as they shuffled about. She could feel Thorin’s presence again as it was moving about her, with her, toward her. She knew he was watching her through the stone of the mountain.

Breathing easier now Bilba extinguished her flower with a practiced movement of her glove.

Turning a corner she could now see the doorway. Before she could advance however Thorin was there suddenly grabbing her upper arm. She startled glancing from his hand on her up to his eyes where she found him already watching her.

It all fell away.

There was no more sunlight tugging her to the door, no words or pictures swirling in the back of her head. Everything was swept away until their world was only this; his hand on her arm, the soft swallow in his throat as he searched her face, the quiet shuffle of their feet inching them closer to the other, his bare palm whispering up to cup one side of her face, and the warm breath she let out as Thorin bent slowly to her.

He was everywhere and she could feel it. His presence swirled in the stone that cocooned them, his eyes filled her vision, and her gloved hand reached up to grasp at his shoulders. Thorin’s lips just brushed hers when she lifted her other hand to hold him closer.

A large clatter of metal falling from her hand.

Then he was letting her go and stepping away. His eyes transfixed on the goblet that rolled around at their feet. Silently cursing herself in every way she bent to retrieve it.

Thorin was there hand hovering over the small piece of Dragon treasure. Fingers shaking as if battling himself not to pick it up.

“Thorin?” she asked reaching out to lay her hand on his shoulder when he whipped up to look at her and her body seized in terror. Then he was standing up as beautiful and extraordinary as ever.

“Please bring that and report to the Company. We’ve all worried for you.” The Dwarven King stalked away to the hidden door.

She let herself breathe a moment whilst staring after him. Slowly she cautiously picked up the pilfered goblet. Her heart pounding a staccato rhythm in her chest she looked from it to where Thorin had disappeared.

Bilba would swear on the Green Mother that when he looked up at her just then his eyes were a Dragon’s.

**~  +  +  +  +  +  +  ~**

“Lass ye didn’t become Dragon dinner!” cried Bofur with humor bubbling over with relief. Ori looked up from where she’d been getting the fireside shadows that were lighting Bombur’s eyes just right.

She jumped up from where she’d been sitting for an hour now. Her knees were stiff as she eagerly made her way over to Bilba. The rest of the Company followed close behind with clamors of relief. Ori lifted Bilba into a hug before setting her down and tapping their foreheads together quickly and gently.

Once Bilba had been passed around nearly the whole Company to welcome her back Bombur had hastily served her a bowl of the stew they’d managed to make for dinner.

“Tell us what happened lass!” prompted Gloin from where he sat about the fire.

Bilba swallowed her bite of stew before answering, “Smaug is definitely still down there, and I swear on the Mother he’s still alive.”

At this small grunts and sighs of dismay went up from the Company. The Ravens shuffled their feet and flapped their wings from where they perched listening. The Hobbit took another bite of stew chewing it slowly as she appeared to think on what to say.

“So if the dragon is alive what did you down there lass? Cause I would’ve taken one look at the beast, and turned right around again.” joked Nori.

“I couldn’t do that in good conscience,” Bilba explained as she swallowed more stew, “You all were counting on me to look for this Arkenstone. So, I did the next best thing! At least for today.”

Then she lifted from beside her a gold goblet that everyone had missed in their relief of her return. All the Company went silent as they stared at the piece of treasure. Carvings in the side twisted and turn around the goblet and were designed to look like a group of Ravens having a feast. Dancing ravens twisted along the foot of the stolen artifact and twirled up the stem. At the bottom half of the large bowl-like cup the dancing Ravens became Ravens holding instruments. The lines of the engravings flowed together in careful delicate patterns made to look like complicated knots of a single long piece of golden string. Above these musicians perched Ravens that were laughing and raucous as they drank and ate in (what appeared to be) great all-consuming merriment.

The goblet glowed in the firelight and it seemed to hypnotize Ori. She felt almost weightless as the world started to melt away around the goblet. Than Bilba passed the treasure to Balin so he could get a closer look at it and the spell was broken.

With a sinking feeling, Ori realized she didn’t know how long they had all stared at the goblet.

~  *  *  *  *  *  *  ~

Bilba looked around at her friends as they all seemed to shake themselves from a dream-like trance.

Thorin sat as far from them as he could on small cliff. He looked to be trying to hide from the piece she had brought back.

Balin turned it over in his hands.

“Go on lass ya didn’t finish.” prompted Bofur.

She set the bowl of stew aside no longer hungry for it. Her stomach had gone sour soon as she saw the transfixed hypnotized looks on the Companies faces.

“The Treasury is huge! It looks to stretch on for miles!” she smiled in relief at the laughter this caused, “I wasn’t expecting it to be so large!”

“Go on lass! Tell us about the fat lizard down there!” prompted Kili a light of anticipation and fear.

“Anyway,” Bila continued, “Smaug is sleeping. I don’t know how long he’s been sleeping or how much longer it will last. He seems to be prepared for anyone hoping to sneak in and kill him as he rests,” the Company hung their heads at this as Bilba went on, “He has covered his belly with an armor of treasure. It looks impenetrable, but there’s a hole. There’s this spot right near where I expect his heart to be. Almost like something did pierce it so no treasure was able to settle there as the wound healed.”

“Lord Girion of Dale would be responsible for that.” Thorin spoke up from where he had not moved.

Everyone grew silent as Thorin moved closer to the fire. His eyes never strayed from where they looked into Bilba’s

“When the Dragon came, he burned and destroyed Dale. It was a city of Men subjects of the King Under the Mountain as surely as the Dwarves of Erebor were. I remember it as a bustling city full of merchants and tradesmen. You would stand at any place in the mountain that looked out to Dale and you could see horses, carts, and caravans going back and forth between Erebor and the City of Dale. From the atrium I could see past Dale to where trading caravans went out across Middle Earth.” Thorin looked out into the night where the Moon shone so bright it was possible to see the inky outline of the ruined city.

She was sure the ghosts of the once thriving Erebor and Dale weighed on his shoulders far more than the title of King ever could.

“What did Lord Girion do?” she asked not taking her eyes off Thorin’s back.

“When Smaug attacked Dale,” Balin answered, “before moving on to the Mountain Lord Girion must have had his archers try to bring the beast down. A Dragons hide is impenetrable to ordinary arrows. Only a Black Arrow, crafted by the most skilled Weaponsmiths of the Mountain, fired from a Wind Lance could ever pierce a Dragon.”

“Eight in total were crafted carefully over the course of three decades by a group of four such smiths living in Erebor.” Gloin spoke up from where he sat, “Three were Dwarves and one a Man who died before he could see them completed. They worked tirelessly on the Black Arrows and only on the Black Arrows. Five were given to Dale and the remaining three were left to the mountain.”

“Ahem, yes.” Balin retook control of the story, “Lord Girion or one of his many skilled archers must’ve been able to fire one of the five left to them and hit Smaug. Though clearly they missed his heart.”

Grumbles went up amongst the Company at this.

For just a few hours more they all sat silently about the fire.

Each Dwarf thinking of one thing or another. All their thoughts looping back to the demise of Dale, and the invasion of Erebor. Not a Dwarf nor Hobbit spoke. Without saying a word, they listened as Fili assigned the watch, and then went off to their respective bedrolls.

Bilba sat her watch with Bifur. His quiet presence reassuring against the thoughts swirling around her mind.  He whittled away at something while Bilba caught herself looking over her shoulder at the doorway to the mountain.

She could swear that she heard whispers from within the mountain. Small hissing voices slithered up her back and into her ear. Whispering things she always seemed to never quite catch.

Finally tired of the paranoia tickling her vines she moved away from the fire and the doorway. Bilba found a place to stand at the very top of the stairs they’d climbed to reach the cliff. She looked out over the Moon soaked landscape with new eyes. She tried to envision trading caravans going back and forth from Erebor to Dale.

Suddenly she saw in the ruins of Dale before her rebuild. Scaffolds surrounded all the buildings as Men, Dwarves, and Elves went up and down them repairing the city. Caravans carried goods back and forth. From Erebor came tools and building supplies. She saw food, planting materials, and rations coming from the Mirkwood. From the river flowing from the mountain an irrigation and aqueduct system was built. Farmers of all manner of Race she saw tilling the earth.

It was all laid out before her. The rebuilt City Dale, and the lush fertile land surrounding it covered in greenery.

“ _This is all possible_.” Bilba thought, “ _We could build this together_.”

“Bilba.” She jumped at Thorin’s voice somewhere behind her. Spinning around she nearly fell over the edge when suddenly he was there. Thorin’s hands grabbed ahold of her upper arms and he pulled her to him saving her twice from the abyss stretching out below.

His arms were warm as he wrapped them around her. It was then she noticed that she was shivering from the cold. (Her teeth were actually chattering!).

Thorin’s arms seemed to squeeze her to him for just a moment before he was releasing her and removing his large overcoat from around his shoulders. (She had been admiring it secretly through the quest. What with its fur and beautiful blue color that had subtle grey undertones.) He settled it easily around her and immediately she was warmer for it.

Bilba felt she must’ve looked a sight. The coat pooled about her feet and she did not fill the designed shoulder space at all.

She was about to insist he take the coat back. When she looked up though Thorin looked to be glowing with quiet love.

“Your watch has passed long ago now Bilba. What’re you doing standing here so far from the fire?” he asked softly. His eyes looked to be pure moonlight as he unabashedly gazed at her.

“I just found myself here. Looking at Dale. Trying to imagine what it was like in its glory days.” Bilba lied. She could not share her vision for fear it would never come to be.

“Ah,” Thorin chuckled moving slightly so he could gaze at Dale, “The land surrounding Dale was once farm land. Delicious crops grew from it, and labor lived in Dale or Erebor. Early every morning, often before sunrise, one could watch the wagons of Dwarves and Men roll out to the fields. I hope that once we’ve reclaimed Erebor the farms could return and flourish better under you.”

Bilba whipped her head to Thorin to see his eyes the size of tea saucers and a blush beginning to heat his face.

“Me?” she asked incredulously.

Thorin coughed before continuing, “Yes. Ah, I hope you’ll forgive me. I had meant to discuss this with you after the mountain was won. But, I had hoped- had- had wished that you would remain here after the Quest. If only to assist in the rebuilding.” The Dwarven King trailed off flustered with his slip of tongue.

“Thorin…” Bilba whispered incredulously.

“Please know that I fully recognize you are not obligated in the slightest to remain once your contract has been fulfilled,” Thorin began running ahead of them like a Bull she had once seen charging at a fence, “It’s simply that I saw how fertile and green the hills of your Shire are, and I want that for my people.”

He took in a breath to continue, but Bilba stopped him with a finger against his lips. They stood a moment both staring at the other. She felt heat coarse through her marks and almost shivered as grape leaves began sprouting along her vines. His lips were soft but she found what she was touching of his beard was a lovely contrast of roughness.

Slowly the two drew closer.

“Thorin,” Bilba whispered with a hand to his chest and the other holding his coat closed against the cold, “I would like that very much. To stay with all the Company for a time afterwards, and help you make this place a home again for your people.”

“Not just for my people,” Thorin’s voice was low as he caught her eyes before he went on, “a home for you too Bilba.”

She closed and opened her mouth a few times before answering, “Yes. I would like that very much.”

Than Thorin was smiling, oh she had caused that smile, and gathering her up in his arms. His lips brushed her forehead and she felt on fire as her vines danced in ecstasy.

Pulling back he gazed at her a moment more before glancing at her lips than stepping back from her in a rush.

“You should go to bed Bilba. You have to return to the Treasury tomorrow.” He spoke this than turned and left Bilba peering after him.

With a sigh Bilba prepared to go to her bedroll. Dread dragged her feet as she thought on having to return to that awful room again. A flutter of wings caught her attention and a Thrush of all birds landed on a small perch just above her head.

“ _Why, hello there_.” Bilba greeted it in the Tongue of Beasts. The thrush bowed its head to her.

“ _Hello, the Ravens tell me you are Earth Daughter_.” It stated.

“ _That I am_.” She answered.

“ _Very good. I am going to report this to my friend, Bard descendant of Dale, if you do not mind. He will tell no one. He is a good Man._ ”

“ _Not at all_.”

“ _Glad to hear it_.” The bird moved to take off again.

“ _Just a moment please_!” Bilba called. The thrush waited. “ _Should somehow this Dragon awake and decide to attack the place where your friend lives… Please tell him there is a hole in the armored underbelly of Smaug_.”

As the thrush flew away Bilba thought on the horrifying dream of her last night in Mirkwood. The same dream had been troubling her sleep since they left the Kingdom of Mirkwood.

Fire engulfed a rickety wooden town floating on a lake. Shadows appeared between buildings and on bridges. The screams of the Men living there as they all tried to escape echoed off the water, and back into the flames. All whilst a Dragon laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK!
> 
> This chapter took quite the chunk of time huh? Okay, okay. I'm sorry this took so long. I was halfway finished with it when suddenly I thought I had deleted the entire :) folder :) for this fic. 
> 
> But I found it sitting hidden in my trash bin! 
> 
> I had to set it to the back burner though as I started college. College has been amazing so far! I've made friends, and feel I've grown so much already! The first semester went swimmingly! I finished with a 3.8 GPA!!! It has felt so good to write for myself again that maybe I'll try to develop a schedule where I spend a couple hours just working on this or other stuff.
> 
> I have too much planned to ever abandon this. Hopefully I can write out a quick little one shot from Thorin and maybe Fili's POV of events thus far sometime this summer.
> 
> I'm honestly just so happy to be back I can't think of any cultural points I likely put in here to explain! Oh wait! I know one!
> 
> The Hobbit idea of wealth is very different from the Dwarven idea. Sure money and other shiny decorative things factor into it. But really they look at exactly how much land a Hobbit family watches over, and how big of a yield their land produces without harming the soil. Baggins' are the second wealthiest family in the Shire in this fic. The Baggins family basically owns all of Hobbiton and a bit more. Tooks beat them out however. Brandybucks don't mind they have good standing with the other two, and can trade/barter a lot of things between the three.
> 
> Hobbits also have a complex economic system in this universe. First and foremost is coin and money, then trading, bartering (really haggling) is another way Hobbits get what they need, but the most valued thing to hold is favors. Of course it matters how many favors you hold. However, a Hobbit can hold a large number of favors but that number is canceled out almost when faced with a Hobbit that has a few influential favors. Hobbits hoard these favors and pass them down through generations. Almost no Hobbit ever collects on their favors because once a favor is returned it no longer exists. 
> 
> Tooks hold the largest amount of favors, and use them more frequently than other Hobbits because they know that more favors will be owed soon in the future. Brandybucks have lots of favors that they nearly never use but really should because they're from people without much influence anymore. Baggins' regularly cycle through and sort their favors yearly to make sure they are with influential important people within the Shire.
> 
> I'm so happy to be back!


	21. Emergency Author's Note!!!

Hey guys,

 

                                       Well the worst has happened. My laptop lost all of my document files. Everything I had for this fic was on there. Not to mention the various important school related things I kept on there. What happened was I was trying install an app and getting frustrated so in the haze of my frustration I just somehow got rid of ALL my document files...

 

                                        I'm feeling kind of empty and numb right now. I'll get back to this fic I promise. It won't be difficult to re-build from this point. I'm just upset because it was such a short sighted and dumb thing to do in the moment. What's most frustrating is that I was actually halfway done with the real Chapter 21. It was looking to be a good chapter and everything! I was just beginning to write the interaction between Bilba and Smaug! I've shot myself in the foot this time. I need to remember what I had planned for the chapters, remember what I wrote so far in Chapter 21, and everything else that I had document folders of. Specifically essays from school.

 

                                        So in summary, Chapter 21 is going to be even longer of a wait now. I'm so sorry please don't abandon this story because I certainly haven't! I'm just short-sighted when I'm frustrated.


End file.
